Love Is Like A FairyTale
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Ella, a 13 year old hybrid, is running. Running from the law,running from her past, running for her life. As she crosses Cullen territory,she embarks on a golden-eyed coven, werewolves, and a whole new chance at life. Every thing seems perfect, until she learns of the Volturi. Needing to fight for survival, she wont run again. She will fight for her life, and the ones she loves.
1. The Cullens

I was running.

Running after the enemy.

Running for my life.

I sniffed the air as I ran, inhaling the newborn's scent.

The Newborn's name was Amber. I snarled just thinking of her. She was crazy. If it was possible, I would give her special medications. She was angry with me for destroying her army and her mate. I only did it because there was no way I was losing my life for that idiot. Didn't she know how much attention she drew to the South part of the continent? She planned on killing

I ran into the clearing and saw her. My heart almost stopped. She was attacking a girl, who looked no younger than me. I snarled, and lunged for her, knocking her away from the child.

Amber put up a fight, even though it was pointless. I ripped her head off, in one swift motion. I ripped off the rest of her limbs, then set her ablaze, smirking as I watched her burn to ash. I was tempted to just use my gift to set her on fire. But this child, whoever she was, had already seen too much.

I turned to her, stepping forward, and ending up in front of her. It's something I have to get used to. This vampire speed was pretty kick-ass though.

I read her mind, finding her name was Renesmee, nickname Nessie.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?", I asked, holding out my hand. I didn't realize I has spoken in Russian until I caught sight of her bewildered face. I fought a smile, and started again, this time in English.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?".

Renesmee gawked at me. I took this as my time to asses her. Long, curly, bronze colored hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin...and a heart beat. I knew she was more than human, but I didn't want to know anymore at the moment. I just needed to get out of here.

Renesmee opened her mouth to speak, but was distracted as eight golden eyed vampires run through the trees. I snarled, immediately seeing them as a threat.

A bronze haired man, and a brunette women stood in front of Renesmee protectively. Oh great. She was with them. Nessie hugged the women, pressing her hand to her cheek. I was stunned. Never, in all the countries have I been to have I seen this kind of hug.

I turned to run, only to feel a cold hand wrap around my wrist. I snarled, spun, and kicked a blonde man. I read everyone's mind.

Jasper. Alice. Edward. Bella. Esme. Emmett. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme.

I fought back a snarl. I didn't want to hurt Nessie, but if it came to a fight, I wouldn't have a choice.

Carlisle took a cautious step forward. "Hello. My name is Carlisle. This is my family. We would like to thank you for saving Nessie."

I snarled, slipping into a crouch. There was no way in hell I was trusting this freaks. For All I know, they could be serial killers!

Jasper was staring at me, frustrated. I stood up straighter, and decided to play along with this little Charade.

"Hello", I said. I couldn't tell them my name. For 1- I just met them. They couldn't be trusted. And 2-they were the enemy.

Esme spoke up. "Would you like to come back to our house? We would love to talk., she said gently, moving to my side. It took all myself control not to kill her. I wasn't used to people being so...close. I nodded slowly.

I could use a shower...and a toothbrush. And a bed. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've had a place to stay. Everyone except Jasper and Emmett took off into the forest. I followed them, Emmett and Jasper trailing me. I smirked.

Lets see if they could catch up.

I breezed past all the Cullen's, not even breaking a sweat. I ignored their shocked faces, and jumped across the river with a power leap. Powerful enough that I almost ran face first into the large house. I gasped. It was amazing. Not once in my life had i had a place this nice.

But I guess it's because I never stayed in one place for very much. I didn't want to attract attention to myself.

Carlisle led me into the house, and gently sitting me down on the sofa. I growled, looking around the house.

What was with these people!? Haven't they ever heard of personal space?!

Jasper glared at me. I glared right back. wondered if he was a good fighter. I would love to kill him. He was so freaking homicidal...I looked at the scars on his arms. So he WAS a fighter! I turned away from him.

Emmett came Bounding into the house, and sat in my lap, much to the dismay of Rosalie. I snarled,and sent him flying across the room. I was ready to attack, when Jasper rammed into me,sending me flying out the door, and into the hard.

"Jasper don't!", screamed Alice, As She ran after him. I roared, smirking as it echoed through the Forest. Jasper glared at me, ready to strike. I could see every move he was going to make, every newborn he fought. I would be impressed, if Jasper himself wasn't such an ass. Alice grabbed Jasper and pulled him back.

Her gift, which was rather amazing, had seen that he would lose the fight. I snarled, one last time, then turned, and jumped over the river. I ran through the forest, at full speed. Nessie was following me. She was bringing her parents. I rolled my eyes. There was no need for them to try to thank me. Their overly friendliness made me want to strangle them.

I reached a valley, and jumped over, the scent of blood hitting me. I smiled. Time to go hunting.

I listened to Nessie's thoughts as she talked with her parents. "Mom! Dad! She crossed the border! The wolves will kill her!", she said, panicking. I growled, annoyed that she thought some stupid dog, the size of a book bag was going to kill ME.

But I had misunderstood. I hadn't searched her thoughts far enough to see the wolves she meant.

I ran until I came to a house, where the trail ended. It was an average house, and I jumped onto the porch, ignoring the steps. I ripped open the front door, and saw a women. She spun around, shocked. I read her mind. Hmm ...her name was Emily. That sounded familiar..oh well! I was thirsty. It looked like Emily wouldn't live to see another day.

Emily ran out the room, but I caught her by her arm. I moved her hair to the side, and bit her neck, ignoring her pain-filled screams.

Her blood was delicious, and I would've gotten away with it to, except a stupid, smelly man came kicking down the door. He saw me and Emily, and he snarled. Yes-snarled. I dropped Emily, not bothering to drink the rest of her blood. The man was no longer a man, but a huge, jet black wolf.

OH! So these were the wolves Nessie was talking about...hmm...whatever. They were just like Gigantic Teddy Bears. I jumped over him, and disappeared into the woods. I heard Carlisle and Edward rushed to Emily, and started to suck the venom out. I ran faster, knowing I needed to ditch this city to save myself. I had almost made it to the beach, when a whole pack of wolves, all different colors, came charging after me, snarling. I laughed. Then stopped running. I was still thirsty. And I had always wondered what wolf blood tastes like..

I kicked a sandy brown wolf in the jaw, grinning as he slammed into a tree about 200 yards away. I needed to know which moves they would make next, and as I read their minds, I was shocked to see that they could all hear each other, like I could hear them. The sandy brown wolf was Seth, and I felt bad for causing him to much pain, after seeing how he was the nicest in the pack. I was about to go help Seth, when Paul, being the maniac he is, rammed into me. I grabbed him be his throat, and was about to drain him dry, when I looked over, and I made eye contact with a chocolate-brown wolf. I dropped Paul, and stepped closer to the wolf. His name was Drew.

His eyes had kept my gaze, and he ignored the angry comments and whimpering from the rest of the pack. Then, the wolves were gone. They ran off through the trees. I was following them, until Edward grabbed me. He looked angry, frustrated, and relieved all at once.

Edward picked me up, and forcibly carried me back to the Cullen house. The wolves were waiting for us there, but this time, they were...humans?

I pushed away from Edward, and stared at them. What the hell? What kind of world do we live in, where vampires and giant dogs that turn into humans?! Isn't there anything sane!? What's next? Fairies? Unicorns?

Drew pushed past Paul and closes the distance between us. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed Drew's hand, then took off into the air. Everyone below us were freaking out, angry and shocked at my talent.

I flew me and Drew to the mountains, where I set him down, then sat next to him. Drew looked like he was going to puke. I frowned. "Sorry", I said. "It was the only way to get away fast enough and I hate flying slow..."

Drew stared at me in silence, then smiled. "Hey. I'm Drew."

I smiled. "Hey. I'm Ella."

I scooted a little closer to him, smiling.

"Are you with the Cullen's?", he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I just came here actually...I was just leaving.", I say. Dozens of emotions flickered across Drew's face, but the one I caught most was hurt.

"Um...do you have to leave so soon?", Drew asked me, trying to be casual but failing. I shrugged. "I can never stay in one place for too long. I can't let anyone know about me, what I am, my talents..I try to keep everything on the DL, but...today didn't go so well."

He nodded. "So, why are you in Washington? ". I smiled. "I was chasing a newborn...her name was Amber. I had to kill her, to keep her from exposing the both of us.", I answered. Sam nodded, still smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking...what...who...are you?", he said, struggling for words as to not offend me.

I stared out over the mountain, smiling, as I told my story.


	2. All around the world

"My name is Ella. I'm 13 years old, and I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid. My mother, was Leah Clearwater. Her and Jacob Black had me and my twin brother. I was born in Russia, and was able to stay away from drugs and gangs. But I couldn't always afford food...so..I had to find victims. I killed, and pretty soon it became noticeable. I had to leave..I took off in the water, leaving the Russia behind me. I swam my way all the way to Paris-taking the round about route , building up some biceps of course. I lived in Paris, although I mostly slept in the woods, or in the houses of my victims until people started to notice. I moved from place to place, only staying in once place no longer than a month. Some times, even two months. I soon ran into my brother in Germany, and life became easier since I wasn't alone. We split the money between ourselves, for clothes and food. We had funds, for college, that we took from other people and what we inherited. And we didn't want to use up that money so soon."

"My brother and I moved back to Russia, learning the language just like we had many others, and even got jobs so that we were able to stay longer. We were able to stay there for 2 years, before we had to leave again. My brother, Damon, and I set the house on fire, then headed south."

"We stayed in Japan, China, Korea, Australia, and many more countries for a few months, even years. Not once did either of us want to know what became of our father since...he was put in a mental hospital. I killed my mother, after she abused me constantly. One day, I just couldn't take it anymore. So I fought back. It was the worst thing I've ever done, and still somehow the best. But I'm proud of it. She was never a mother to me anyways. She preferred Damon, only abusing me. But my father was too busy with work to notice, and always tired."

"After being abused, I don't like being touched. The most touching I've done in years is hold hands with my brother, or let him carry me when I got tired after weeks of running. As we traveled, my brother and I tried to get an education. So in our free time, we were always at the library, or taking classes at an Ivy League College."

"After a while, we got tired of the eastern hemisphere. So, we stole a private jet, and flew to America. We practiced our English, and its gotten really good. The other languages I know are, English, Russian, German, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic...and some others. I mostly speak in Russian while I'm in America because the chances of a human understanding what I'm saying are slim to none. Before I came to Washington, I was in Texas. Damon and I had split ways, to get a lay of the land. But I ran into trouble while I was down south. A newborn army was being created, by a girl named Amber. She wanted all the land and blood for herself, and she would stop at nothing to get it."

"I killed her army single handily, without so much as a scratch on me, and I killed her husband. She vowed revenge. She ran up north, and I followed her, for I didn't want her to make a scene and draw attention to our kind. I was tracking her. I got lucky one day. I caught her in a clearing. She attacked Renesmee, and I killed her. You know the rest".

Drew stared at me in silence, staring at me. I looked away from his eyes and stared at the river that splashed against the shore of the bank.

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid is faster, stronger, smarter than any other kind of supernatural beings. We can run for weeks, got for years without food. Although that hasn't been tested. We are unstoppable, unbelievably strong, and progress and grow faster than anything. Even though I am only thirteen years old, I look 18. But I guess it's a good thing, if I ever decided to enroll in high school".

Drew still stared. He was good. He knew there was something I wasn't telling him. I sighed and continued.

"My species heal within seconds, and can grow back limbs in the same time frame, the longest being a minute. We are so fast, that you can't even hear us when we cross the earth. We are so quiet, you couldn't even hear our breathing. But my kind is..dangerous. Unstable even. We get angry, and we could wipe out an entire town. Of course, I'm only telling you this from my point of view, since there is only 2 of our kind. My brother and I are the only hybrids like this."

"Drew, do yourself a favor, and stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to cause any problems, so leaving would be my best option...", I whispered as I stood.

Drew pulled me back to the floor, sitting me next to him. "I don't care what you are Ella. Either way, I think you're great. You've just been through a lot, and its made you stronger", he whispered back I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Do you want to go out on a date?", Drew blurted, blushing.

I blushed as well, since not once in my life has a boy taken romantic interest in me...or maybe they have and I've just been to busy struggling for survival to notice.

Well, there's a first time for everything.

I smiled at Drew and nodded. "I would love to go out on a date with you. But don't tell me where it is. Surprise me".

Sam looked as shocked as I felt. Who was I? I was Ella Black. I hated surprises, and I especially hated not knowing something.

But maybe it was this town. Forks, Washington. Maybe the rain has sickened me. Or maybe I was just going crazy.

Or maybe...just maybe..fate had just started to let me be happy. Maybe Fate decided I should at least get one day to enjoy being a monster. I smiled.

Whatever it was, whatever the price, I was liking it. And I was starting to like Drew.

And in these short few hours I've been here, I've learned something: Maybe there's more than meets the eyes.

Maybe the world is becoming a better place. And you know what?

I think it's about time I explore it.


	3. Rosalie VS Me

Sam and I had to separate since he had patrol. He ran me back to the Cullen's house, then disappeared. I sighed. I walked up to the front door, when a small, pixie like creäture hit me.

Alice hugged me, ignoring the angry stares from Jasper. I snarled, and pushed her away. I really wast in the mood for this "hugging" and "personal space invader game" now.

"It's okay Ella", Edward whispered, as he gently took my hand and led me into the house. "We wont hurt you."

I relaxed a little, and sat down on the couch, putting my bare, muddy, bloody feet on the coffee table. I ignored the angry stares from Rosalie, because honestly I don't care what she thinks of me. I was gonna ditch this town anyways. I smiled. Now would be a really good time..

I stood, only to be picked up by Rosalie and brought upstairs to the bathroom where she and Alice bolted the door shut. Alice and Rosalie ripped off my clothes, and threw literally threw- me into the bathtub. I was scrubbed thoroughly. I screamed and snarled the entire time. But I was too weak to fight, I hadn't eaten in a while.

I was then dried off with a fluffy towel and then carried to a bedroom. And again-the door was bolted shut.

"Sorry but...you were disgusting. It's not normal for a woman to be so..filthy", Rosalie said, shuddering. I could tell me expected to care but honestly...I don't.

"I don't care what you think of me", I say confidently. I heard the house freeze. Apparently no one talked to Rosalie this was.

Well, I think it's about time someone did.

Rosalie snarled. "Show some respect, filth."  
I smirked. "I don't show respect to people who don't deserve it.", I say as I lean back in my chair, pretending I didnt notice the entire family standing in the doorway, shocked.  
Rosalie was pissed. "Who do you think you're talking to?!", she screamed.  
I flashed a brilliant smile, showing my fangs. "I'm talking to a cruel, heartless bimbo who deserved to get raped. I think its your turn to learn respect.", I shot back, not caring how much I hurt her.

Rosalie looked like she was about to cry. She ran out the room,sobbing without tears. I laughed darkly, as Alice pushed everyone out the room. She returned to face me. "Why...how...?", she choked out. I didn't get a chance to answer, since Seth came in the room.

"You have some serious angry issues", Seth said to me, smiling.

I smiled. "No I don't. I just have a quick reaction to bullshit," I say casually. Alice and Seth start laughing. I sat still as Alice blow dried my hair, cut off the split ends. Seth turned the other way as Alice dressed me in a green, plaid button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and Yellow heels. She also pinned my hair up in a Chinese style. I looked in the mirror, and smiled.

Smiled so hard my cheeks hurt. I haven't looked this good in ages. I didn't have the time, and I just didn't care. Thanks Alice you're the best", I say softly, hugging her. Alice smiles, surprised, and hugged me back.

"I've got patrol but you look great Ella", Seth said, smiling, as he left the house.

My smiles faded slightly, as I suddenly remembered my brother, Damon. I realized why I was here. Alice noticed my mood change and led me to the couch, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to do this. You don't have to stay. You can go...if you want.", she whispered.

I frowned. Damon was still out there...ever since we split ways in Texas. I sighed sadly.

"Alice can I trust you?", I asked, holding back tears. She nodded. And for some strange reason...I trusted her.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I stopped, once I heard the sound of someone flying overhead.

No. It can't be. I swear to you, my heart stopped. I jumped up, screaming at the top of my lungs. I screamed so loud I broke the window. I ran out the window, and jumped over the banisters because taking the stairs is just too mainstream.

I ran outside, and rammed right into my brother, who was still levitating 3 feet off the ground. I broke into tears, sobbing.

I don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life. Damon wrapped his arms around me, crying too. "Don't scare me like that again Ella I thought you were dead."

I cried harder. "D-D-D-Damon", I choked out. Damon hugged me tighter, whispering my name.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but...who are you?".

Damon kept his eyes on me as he spoke. "I'm Ella's twin brother."

Emmett snorted. "He seems like more than that. Why would they be siblings when they look at each other like this?".

Damon and I snarled. "Do you want blood test nitwits?", we yelled at him. Emmett widened his eyes and took a step back. Damon stared at everyone, reading their thoughts and coming up with who he would kill first. I giggled and hugged him tighter.

Damon picked me up. "Hold on tight."

I frowned after realizing he intended to take me away from here...from Drew. I started to cry all over again. I can't lose everything I have. But I didn't want to lose my brother to. He was the only family I had...

"Damon..no I..I want to stay..", I mumbled, afraid of his reaction. Damon looked shocked. I winced.

"Why the hell would you want to stay here?!", he snarled, gripping my arm tighter. I whimpered. When he got angry...no one was safe.

"Damon I..stay with me..please you're.. you're hurting me", I whispered, clutching my right arm. I heard Edward snarled. His thoughts betrayed that he thought this was an abusive relationship. I glared at him. "Damon." I touched my hand to his cheek gently. He released my arm, and mumbled an apology.

"Ella...we have the world to explore. Why stay here?", he demanded, pulling us away from the Cullen's who were obviously eavesdropping.

I held his hand. "Damon I... I'm in love", I whispered. Damon looked horrified. I was pretty horrified myself since..well... I'm Ella Black. And I don't fall in love. Hell, I don't even kiss people. That's how much of a loner I am.

Damon held me tighter, snarling. "Who is he?", he demanded, shaking. I frowned. Okay...so maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him about Drew...

But then again..if he didn't find out now..it might be hell later. I sighed heavily. I looked into his eyes and showed him everything that had happened to me over the past few weeks up until this point in time. "His name is Drew. He's absolutely amazing Damon...", I said, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt.

Damon gasped. "What did he do to you?! You're... you're smiling! Are you high?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from the crackheads!?", he snarled, shaking me. I growled, and slapped him across the face. I instantly regretted it.

"Damon I...I'm sorry I just...I cant leave him here. Its like...I pulled towards him. Please I..Im sorry. Stay. With me Damon. Please.", I begged. Damon stared at me as he rubbed his face, which was still red from the slap.

"Fine. I will stay for a little while, and see how I like it okay?", he muttered. I smiled and threw my arms around him, crying tears of joy.

"I love you", I whispered. Damon smiled as he hugged me back. "I love you more".

I laughed. "I love you most". We both laughed. It was our little "Joke". We used to mock the couples we saw, who were always all over each other, showering each other with kisses and "I love you's".

But me and Damon are kind of like that. But nothing romantic of course, but he's like my best friend. I'm glad he was my brother.

i led Damon inside the house, bringing him into the living room. He smiles at me, bbut ignored everyone else. I guess he didn't trust them either. I sat on his lap, and we talked to each other in Russian.

After hours of talking, I realized something. I was exhausted. I haven't slept in weeks. I yawned, and tried to fight the drowsiness that took over me. But soon, I was out like a light, my arms wrapped around Damon.


	4. There's a first time for everything

I don't know how long I was out, but I was happy. I hadn't slept in weeks. It felt good to finally have some time to sleep. I didn't have any nightmares, so that was a plus.

I dreamt of blackness. It was strangely peaceful, quiet..

I woke up in a giant bed, my hair knotted and all over the place. My clothes were wrinkled, and somewhat ripped.

I stretched lazily, smiling to myself. I felt great. So..refreshed. I yawned, then sniffed. I almost puked. Morning breath..does not smell good. I stood slowly, waiting for the rest of my body to wake up. I walked to the bathroom, setting the shirt I was wearing on fire. I closed the door behind me, then burned the rest of my clothes. I brushed my teeth, used the bathroom, then took a shower.

I let the hot water relax me, smiling. The shampoo detangled my hair.

I got out the shower, grabbed a towel, and walked back to the bedroom I had been in. I walked to the closet after drying off my hair. I took inventory of the closet. Whoever owned this room, had some great taste.

I finally settled on a white sundress, and black heels. I let my hair fall as a curly curtain past my shoulders, ending half way down my back. I didn't even look in the mirror as I left the room. I walked down stairs at human speed, too lazy to go any faster. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme and Carlisle making a big breakfast and spreading it on the table. I frowned.

Did they really go through this much trouble for me? Damon came into the room next, looking like he just stepped off the cover of Vogue Magazine. I giggled. "Did Alice get to you?", I said, as I sat down at the table. Damon blushed, which was something he never did, and nodded.

"She was very...persuasive.", he muttered. I smiled and started piling my plate. I was starving, and I haven't had human food for a while. Blood seemed so much easier since I was always on the move and didn't have time to stop. I could tell Damon thought the same.

Damon and I had at least ten plates of food, all piled as high as mountains, before all the food disappeared. Damon burped, and laughed. I answered with my burp, more powerful than his. We both laughed so hard we cried.

Rosalie walked in, and stared at us in disgust. I pretended to not notice her, and decided to annoy her.

Damon, who was also a telepath, heard my plans and smiled. He wanted to play too.

"So Damon, I was thinking, I don't want kids. It's just like, way too much work and kids...not my thing. But if I ever change my mind, its nice to know that I always have the possibility.", I said to Damon casually. Damon nodded understandingly.

Damon fought a smile and said, "Well, you should at least wait until you meet the right guy. Or at least help out someone else who wants a baby and can't have one". His eyes turned to Rosalie, then back to me. I laughed.

"No way do I want to carry a baby for someone else. If they aren't able to have kids, i think it was for a reason".

Rosalie growled as I said this. I turned to face her, pretending to be surprised. "Oh hello Rosalie! How are you today?", I said innocently. She just glared at me. I winked at Damon, his cue to throw her off.

Damon flashed a dazzling smile at Rosalie, leaning closer to her. "Rosalie. I'm Damon. Nice to meet you". Rosalie gawked at him, her thoughts a jumble of, "He's cute.." and "Was I just dazzled by a mutant hybrid?".

I giggled. "Carlisle I have a feeling you and everyone else wants to know about my brother and I", I say.  
Everyone nods eagerly. Damon smirks. "Too bad,. That's confidential information", He says, laughing as their excitement vanished.

"Can we at least know your species?", Carlisle says, his innocent eyes pleading.

Damon and I looked at each other.

_Should we tell them?, _I asked him in my head.  
_Sure...but not too much. Only answer direct questions and don't let them know of our powers. We have to leave soon and we don't want them to know more than they need too. _He answered back.

I nodded, and winked at him.

"Damon and I are vampire-werewolf hybrids. We stopped aging a while ago, but we look like we are adults. I look like I'm eighteen, and Damon looks like he's 20. But it really doesn't make a difference. ", I say.

Everyone gawks at us. "How could someone have that kind of relationship with..", Edward asked.

Damon shrugged. "It wasn't that kind of relationship. Our mother was bitten my a vampire. But instead of killing her, it traveled to us, and messed up our DNA, making us like this."

"Can you phase? Or do you focus more on your vampire side?", Carlisle asked us. Damon nodded, giving me permission to answer.

"Yes we can phase. Our clothes phase in and out with us when we do. But we haven't phased when we've been near populated cities, since last time we got shot at."

I smiled at how Esme and Carlisle were taking notes. Damon sighed and thought, _Let's just tell them everything about our species that we know so fat. Nothing personal. Don't talk about our parents or where we came from. Not yet. _

I nodded. "Vampire-werewolf hybrids are the combination of two of the most powerful species on the planet. We are faster, stronger, smarter...the best of our kind. There are only two of us, my brother and I. We have been able to run for weeks at a time, sleep for weeks, even go without food for months without any reduction in our strength. We are able to life up buildings with just our index finger, and so on."

Damon took over for me. " Our talents...are hard to control since our emotions control everything we do."

Carlisle wrote down everything we said, smiling and nodding. "Wow. I didn't know it was possible...would you mind if I did some blood test?"

My brother and I snarled, glaring at him. There was no way I was getting stabbed with a needle. It brought back too many memories. I stood, and stomped out the house, my brother trailing behind me.

"I'm sorry I...I didn't know you would take offense to...", Carlisle trailed off. I shook my head and faked a smile.

"It's fine Carlisle. I just need to go out for some air. I need a little..distance between us now. We'll be back soon.", I called over my shoulder as my brother and I took off in the woods, our feet leaving no trace of us on the earth.

We had ran all the way to the border of the wolves. I jumped over, leading my brother to Drew's house. I smiled, as I scaled his wall and climbed inside. He was still sleep, my break in made no noise to change that. Damon followed me, fighting a smile.

_It might be a turn-off that you watch him sleep. Especially since you brought me with you,_ Damon thought. I smirked but didn't speak.

Drew suddenly jerked awake, screaming as he saw us materializing in his room. Damon and I gave a cheerful wave.

Drew clutched his chest and muttered, "You're lucky my parents aren't here. You would've been killed on the spot".

Damon laughed darkly. "As if they could catch us."

Drew took one look at Damon, and frowned. "Is this your boyfriend?", he asked, his voice filled with pain. I shook my head and laughed.  
"He's my brother Andrew. I don't think of him that way."

Andrew smiled. "So, you're gonna start calling me by my full name now?"

I smirked. "Maybe. Its easier since both of your names start with D. I needed to make sure I didn't get confused."

I pretended I didn't notice Damon as he "snuck" out the bedroom door, and disappearing down the hallway. I sat down next to Andrew, smiling.

"Do you want to go out tonight?", Andrew blurted suddenly. I smiled, and looked round the room. Almost every inch of the room was covered. I knew the feeling-wanting to block out the emptiness.

I smiled at Andrew. "Sure". And with that, he picked me up as if I was a rag doll, and made his way fast, and yet gracefully down the hallway and down the stairs, into the kitchen. He sat me in a chair, and sat across from me.

"I think I should tell you about me since yesterday you went into the whole back story and everything.", Andrew began with a smile. "I'm seventeen, I'm a werewolf, I have an older sister named Shaylin who I LOVE so annoy. My parents made me go to Forks High School so I could get an education, and a scholarship to college. I would go to college next year. Sometimes my parents and I struggle for money. But it's fine. The pack are my friends, but I have human friends too. I'm one of the smart ones in the pack, and yes it has it's disadvantages at times, but it's a small price to pay. I've never had a girlfriend because before I met you, other girls were crazy and needed special medication. I'm not a quiet person, but I've learned how to control my comments so I don't get in trouble".

I smiled. "If I wasn't a mutant hybrid, I would be deeply concerned that you're seventeen. Has anyone ever told you that you look twenty five?"

Andrew laughed so hard he cried. I laughed too. "Very funny. How old are you? Thirty?"

I smirked. He already knew the answer.

"At least I don't prey on younger girls."

"I'm always hotter than you. Don't forget that."

"I'd rather be an iceberg."

"I'll melt you to a puddle. Problem solved."

"Where I come from, being a problem only gets you a bullet in the head."

"Russia is a very strict country. Its expected."

"La Push isn't all its cracked up to be. Maybe there's a reason you go to Forks High School"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm a genius?"

"Actually I was preferring to the smelly, hairy, revolting creature you are. All of nature's beast seemed to be in Forks. I say you blend in."

"At least I don't suck the life out of humans. At least I have sanity. Or something close to it."

"You call being a gigantic dog SANE?! I'd say that little factor knocked you down a few notches on the food chain."

"I'd rather be at the bottom of the food chain then at the top. If I were you, I'd watch my back. Vampire hunters could be any where."

"But I'm not a vampire. I don't really have much to worry about."

"Except being ripped to shreds by a pack of wolves."

"More like pack of mutts. And you act as if you could catch me"

"Maybe we don't need to be faster, but smarter.'

"You're the only genius in your pack. I doubt the other morons could catch on."

We stared at each other smiling. Then a tall, beautiful women walked in and rolled her eyes at us.

"You've only known each other for a day and you already fight like a married coupled. Oh joy!"

I snarled. "How nice to meet you Shaylin Kayla Uley. I'm going to give you some advice. I'm a bit thirsty now. And unless you'd like to meet the Gods early, I suggest you keep your snide comments to yourself."

Drew and Shaylin gawked at me. Drew sighed heavily.

_Thanks so much for helping the vampire hybrid thing a secret Ella. I couldn't have done it better myself. _Drew thought.

I smirked and concentrated on not setting the human girl in front of me on fire. I can just imagine what her blood tastes like...

Damon walked in, and locked eyes with Shaylin. They stared at each other for a long moment, never looking away.

Andrew snarled and shoved Damon, _HARD. _"On my sister?!", he demanded. I gasped. No. That's..impossible. Our kind shouldn't be able to...I had to check. I read Damon's mind, creating a wall of fire to separate them. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He didn't imprint. He is just thirsty.", I chirped happily. Everyone in the room relaxed at once. I grabbed Andrew's hand and sat on his lap.

I decided now should be the time to show him about my telepathy...and scare his sister.

_Hey Sam! I know you think its weird how I call you by your middle name, but its easier since your dad's name is Sam too and I don't want anyone thinking I say something and its meant for the wrong person, _I thought, putting it into his head.

Drew gasped. "How did you-". I placed my hand over his mouth. "Its one of my talents. I use it everyday for the most part. It comes in handy when I'm in a fight. Makes life easier when you know there's always a higher chance of winning a fight and survival."

He nodded slowly. _You are going to explain this to me later...right?_

I nodded. "Of course. I don't want you to be...distracted today. And besides, I think it would be better if this didn't go automatically to the pack."

Drew nodded and stood. "I have to go to school, but its Friday, so I get out a bit earlier, if I have a free period."

I smiled. "Em coming with you."

"To school?"

"Where else?"

"Can you...handle it? I mean...humans.."

"Give me some credit Drew. I haven't killed you or your sister yet have I? I think that shows I'm in control."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure because I can't just phase in front of everyone and get away with it."

"I know that. Go get ready and I'll meet you there. I need to go back to the Cullen's house for a few things." _And people, _I added mentally.

Drew ran up the steps, followed by Shaylin who said she had a headache and wanted to lie down.

Damon and I ran out the house, breezing through the woods as if it nothing. Because..it was.

"I can't believe you're going to school.", Damon said, rolling his eyes as we ran into the Cullen house and down the hallway.  
"I can't believe you wont come with me", I shot back.

Damon rolled his eyes, and went to the living room to play video games with Emmett. I ran to my room, changing my clothes to a pair of black skinny jeans, and a purple graphic tee, the same color as my eyes, and a pair of bright green converse sneakers.

I ran down the stairs, and hugged Rosalie tightly. "I'm sorry for about what happened earlier. But I need you to do something for me. And in exchange, I'll let you get me ready for my date tonight and I wont complain.", I say, making my face innocent.

Rosalie stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, then smiled and nodded.

I squealed and clapped my hands together, accidentally causing a bomb of fire to explode from my hands. I winced. "I have to work on that..", I muttered to myself.

Rosalie pulled me to the couch and sat next to me, as excited as I was. "Who's your date?"

I smiled. "He's a wolf. I know you don't like them, but I like this wolf. His name is Sam Andrew Uley, but I just call him by his middle name because it's too confusing since his dad has the same first name as him.", I say quickly.

Rose nodded and smiled at me. "And what do you need my help with?"

I smiled even bigger. "I want to go to school. I never got to go, and I never had the time but now I do and I want to see what its like. I'm going to high school with Drew."

Rose threw back her head and laughed. "You're weird. Even for a hybrid. But okay. Do you need me and Emmett to be your fake parents?"

I nodded. "Are you sure you can't read minds?". Rose giggled and shook her head. Alright let's go. Did you know Nessie goes there too?"

I smiled and cheered, setting the coffee table on fire. I gasped and hurried to put it our before Esme walked in.

Emmett laughed and followed Rose, Nessie, Damon, and I out the door.

"Nice Ella. Do you set things ablaze for all your emotions? Or only certain ones?"

I growled at him and stuck the middle finger up.

Damon sighed heavily and sat in the backseat without a word. Nessie got in with us, sitting next to me.

I closed my eyes, and leaned back in the seat. Emmett drove at inhuman speed to the school, smiling.

_I can't believe she wants to go to school...what if she gets thirsty? She's like a newborn. She might not have that kind of self-control. Well, I think she does. I mean, she didst drain the wolves dry yet so that's a good sign...Although Carlisle did want to do some test later today...yeah I don't think she's gonna like that. I'm gonna warn her because I know for a fact that she's gonna blow a fuse if she finds out about it later...I cant believe she apologized to Rosalie. She doesn't seem like the type. But I guess everyone can be that type when they need something from someone right? I wonder if...OMG I forgot she could read minds Hopefully she didn't hear me..Oh who am I kidding of course she heard me. Alright I have to stop thinking. Time to change the subject! P..._

I smiled at Emmett's thoughts, and decided to answer him.

_Yes Emmett, I DID hear you. I'm not stupid and I can read minds...its not like I'm a freak who- oh wait, I am a freak. Ignore that last comment. Anyways, have I ever told you that you're hot? _I smiled.

Emmett looks shocked, and gawked at me. I winked.

I sighed and looked out the window. I was really starting to regret this whole "school" thing. In truth, I've been to school before. It was a college in New York. I passed with honors. But after that, I stopped trying.

Emmett pulled into the school parking lot, him and Rosalie smirking at the kids who turned to stare at the expensive looking car. Damon groaned as Rosalie, Emmett and Nessie walked us to the main office.

I smirked. "Just think about this Damon. Two telepaths in a school full of kids-with tons of secrets. I think we have our work cut out for us.", I whispered low enough that a human wouldn't hear.

A smile graced Damon's face. Damon nodded, and smile bigger, obviously enjoying this a little more.  
"Hello I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my husband Emmett Cullen", Rosalie said to the secretary. Emmett waved, flexing his muscles menacingly. Rosalie shot him a dark look, then turned back to the secretary, Mr. Fernand.

"We need to enroll our kids, Damon and Ella, today", she continued, gesturing to us. Emmett gave Mr. Fernand the "If-You-Dont -Do-What-She-Says-I-Will-End-You" look. The secretary looked horrified, and quickly typed something into his computer. It took us a few minutes since Damon and I had to choose our classes so that Nessie and Andrew were in classes with us. We left the office. I hugged Rosalie and Emmett, smiling.

"Thanks so much! I love you mom! I love you dad!", I giggled. Damon gawked at me but didn't speak. Wise choice.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed pleased by my outburst, waved good-bye, and left the school.

Nessie had Geometry first period, as did we so we followed her down the hall. I listened to the students thoughts, smiling at most.

_God this class is crazy.  
Oh look! New kids! The girl with the purple eyes is hot..wait...purple eyes?!  
OMG that boy is sexy! That new girl better not take away my chances with him! _

__I smiled at that last thought, and turned to face the girl who thought it. I signaled for Damon and Renesmee to go ahead without me.

"Hi! I'm Ella! You seem like the type of girl who like to prey on anyone with biceps and six-pack abs so I will only tell you this one time and one time only: stay away from my brother", I said angrily. I flashed a five-star grin, and then continued to skip down the hall, ignoring the stares.

I arrived in Geometry five minutes early. Well that's weird. I guess Nessie took Damon to his locker first. Drew looked up from his seat in the back, and smiled, waving me over excitedly. I smiled and jumped into his waiting arms, being careful to walk at human speed..

"Well Princess, It looks like you've been damned to the prison that is school, and you've already managed to humiliate the queen bee. Nice job! Oh, and good job with the whole human pace thing."

I laughed. "She was preying on my brother. I wouldn't allow it."

Drew laughed, and shook his head.

It was silent, and we just stared into each other's eyes. We both leaned forward. Then...BAM!

I had my first kiss.

And let me just say, it was pretty damn amazing.


	5. That awesome moment when

We sat there for a while, kissing, my fingers intertwining with his. We both pulled away for air. I bit my lip nervously. Drew smiled.

Two boys come into the room, laughing. Well, one was laughing. The other one just looked pissed. I buried my face into Drew's chest, blushing.

"Come on Drew! Its her first day here and you're already kissing her", complained the one who was laughing."  
"Yeah!", agreed the angry one. "Give us other boys a chance!"

Drew shook his head at them. "Sorry but I don't think I have any to spare", he shot back while wrapping his arms around my waist.

_These morons. Ignore Brandon-the angry one. He's just jealous because girls think he's gross and disturbing, _Andrew thought. I giggled so hard I couldn't breathe. "

"I'm Ella. And Sam and I have known each other for a while. He's my boyfriend. I just transferred schools."

Brandon stared at me. "You transferred just for _him_!?", he exclaimed.

I fought back a growl. I was so close to draining this boy dry.

"Actually I was transferred because I was adopted recently. My parents died a few years ago and I've been in Foster Care with my brother for a long time.", I said, angry taking over me. Drew grabbed my hands to calm me down.

Brandon looked guilty. "I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

I stepped forward, towering over him since I was wearing heels. "You should shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I don't have time for your bullshit. I'm not in the mood for some prissy city kids who don't know what a struggle is really like. So unless you want to cross that gateway to heaven a few decades early, I suggest you shut the hell up.", I snapped, giving him my death glare that could make any vampire(and human) think twice about messing with me.

Other kids who had come in the room, including Damon and Nessie, stared at me and Brandon, jaws dropped in shock.

Brandon was angry. "I'm happy your parents died. So that way they wouldn't have to see what a disgrace you've become."

Drew, growled. "Shut the hell up Brandon. No one asked for your opinion." I smiled innocently.

"Brandon. Don't test me. I will tear you limb from limb. I can snap your neck 50 different ways, and get away with it. So shut the fuck up before I kick you so hard in the balls-Oh wait never mind. You don't have any."

Kids snickered, and gasped. I could understand. Its my first day here and I'm already causing a riot.

Brandon was furious. "Would you like proof you skank-bag?!", he yelled.

I shrugged. "Dude. My grandfather's balls were bigger than yours. Anything you show me, I can guarantee, I wont be impressed."

Drew cracked up laughing with the other kids in the room. Hell, even the teacher was laughing! 'Cause I was that damn funny.

Brandon face turned red, and he shook with anger. "Shut the hell up newbie. It would be a shame if you couldn't live through your first day of school. With us city kids around, you wont last a day."

I laughed, so hard I cried. "Sweetheart..let me tell you a little secret. This is MY school now. I run this. And if you step out of line, I will end you. I don't tolerate fugly assholes like you. I don't have time for it. If we have to have this conversation again, I will kick you so hard in the throat, you will swallow your Adam's apple. That is, if you have one. I figured you were a late bloomer since .."-I looked him up and down and shook my head sadly-"you arent really charming anyone with your body, or you 'charming' personality'

"Ohhhhhhhh", the class said in unison.

Brandon's jaw dropped, and he stared at me in utter shock and horror. I took my seat next to Andrew, crossing my legs like a lady and smiled angelically at him and everyone else.

"That's Drew's girlfriend, just so you all know! This is Damon, her twin brother.", Nessie said, still giggling.

The teacher called everyone to order, smiled at me and started class.

_I LIKE that girl! No one has EVER been able to shut Brandon up! Thank god she's here! I didnt think I could last another day with that demon of a child, _the teacher thought. I smiled, and took notes, letting the rest of the class fly by, winking at students who turned to stare at me.

That awesome moment when its my first day here and I already own this place. I smiled. Life just gets better.

* * *

It was lunch time, the first four classes being amazing, and very fun, since everyone knows about me and Damon.

Damon had gotten into a fight earlier around the third class. A stupid human boy hit my brother in the face with a math textbook,. and my brother literally punched his face in. I mean literally like-his face was punched in. There's like a hole on his face.

Damon sat next to me, plate pilled high with pizza, fries, watermelon, and chips and ice cream. I got the same, as did Andrew.

Nessie got a regular meal and shook her head at us. "At school, you have to blend in, not have an eating contest, and not causing hell to break lose during every class." Nessie looked at me when she said that last part.

"Hey! It was only two people I embarrassed today and the first time it didn't happen in class!", I said defensively. Drew snickered and I slapped his arm, leaving a bruise.

"Hey!", he complained. I shrugged.  
"Sorry. I don't have the self control to not crush everything in sight yet. But i'm working on it.", I say.

Damon laughs and eats, flicking the bird to the kids who stopped at our table to watch, causing them to run away in fear. Nessie giggled.

Damon smirked, and chugged down an entire three bottles of soda in five seconds. Impressive. Very impressive.

We all finished early, and started talking again.

Damon started. "The girls at this school need medication. Every time they see me they imagine me naked! It was horrible. I didn't like it. It scared me for life and destroyed the innocence of my eyes."

I giggled. "At least you didn't have to hear how hot Nessie was. Nessie, Brad Jordan is going to ask you to the winter dance. Just a heads-up."

Nessie groaned and put her face in her hands. Drew chuckled.

"At least you didn't have to listen to every guy ask how you looked without clothes Ella", Drew said, shuddering. "They kept asking if we did IT yet and I'm like 'Um...dude don't worry about what I'm doing!".

I laughed. "Listen", I whispered, connecting them both to Damon and I's minds, so they could hear what we here.

_Oh yes..right..ohhhh. _I gagged. Someone was having sex in the janitors closet. How...romantic.

_Dang it. Its her first day here and Drew's already got her for himself. He's lucky. She looks like she's from La Push. But she has the weirdest accent..._

_I wish Nessie wouldn't look at that kid Damon like that. I wonder if Ella knows that Nessie and Drew used to sit at that table alone for years. But it wasn't like they were a couple so.._

_Damon is so hot! I hope he's single. I know I'm pretty enough. I will have to do it when Ella's not around though. I heard what she did to Tracy Brown, Queen Bee. I dont want that to happen to me. I just got to the top. I cant go to the bottom that quickly! _

I rolled my eyes. I would have to glue my self to Damon now. I know he's mean, and he could damage a girl's ego so severely, she wouldn't even be recovered by the time the reunion came around.


	6. Well that went better than expected

Gym.

Best class in the history of the universe.

Why you ask?

Easy!

Because I'm an awesome hybrid with the ability to run at light speed.

And, because I love to exercise.

_Damn! The new kids are some athletes! I didn't expect that from the girl! She didn't seem like the type..._, A girl named Marie thought.

I had to slow my pace to not seem like a freak of nature. Believe me when I say, its hard. I hated running this slow, but I didn't want to be seen blurring around the track.

"Curl Ups ladies let's go! No slacking off if you want to pass this class!", Coach Carter yelled at us. I ran, but not that fast, around the track, passing every student until Damon, Nessie, Andrew and I were happily breezing along in the front. I pushed past them, not breaking a sweat, then spun around so I ran backwards.

"So, how's life?", I said causally. Andrew laughed.

"Pretty good. How about you?", Andrew replied.

I giggled. "I'm doing good. But I would be better if these stupid human girls would stop drooling over my brother like a pack of wild dogs."

"Yes. That's the down side of being a handsome devil", Damon said. Nessie giggled.

"Hey! If anyone here is a handsome devil, its me", Andrew protested.

I shook my head sadly. "No. I'm a sexy beast, the rest of you are a bunch of filthy bums".

Nessie looked shocked. "Oh hell no! I'm a sexy beast, and the rest of you are nothing but disgusting scavengers".

"Nope! I am the king of sexiness", Drew exclaimed.

"I invented it!", Damon shot back.

"I perfected it!", Drew said, smirking.

We all laughed, and finished our last lap then sat in the grass.

"You know what I hate?", I say suddenly.

"What?", Nessie, Damon, and Andrew all said at once.

"I hate when people say 'I have swag!'. Like wtf?! Swag means: secretly we are gay.", I complained.

Damon and Drew cracked up laughing, panting for air.

Nessie covered her face with her hands, and tried to wipe the smile off her face.

I giggled. It was true! I hated how people put pics on Facebook, always saying, "I got swag". Because then I'm like, "OH! So you're gay?"

Drew smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

Coach Carter stomped her way over to us, smiling.

"Good job. I think you and I will get along just fine. Keep up the good work", she said to Damon and I, then she turned and walked away to yell at the other students for slacking off.

Nessie gasped. "OMG! She actually smiled! You're her favorite now. Not just anyone can get her to smile. Its like, a miracle if she shows any facial expression besides homicidal!"

I laughed. "I just love gym. It's the best class this school has. I think it's the best class in the history of school."

Damon and Nessie went to go play soccer, leaving me and Drew alone on the grassy field.

"I love gym', I say.

"Gym loves me more", Drew shot back.

"I'm faster than you."

"I doubt that. You had to run at human pace today, so you didn't really get that far."

"That's a nice set of hair you have there Drew. It would be a shame if anything happened to it."

"You wouldn't dare touch my precious hair."

"Try me. I will shave you, and your little pack buddies. You'll be nothing but naked mole rats when im done with you."

"That's okay. I can always get you in your sleep. You're never to old to pee in the bed."

"You wouldn't dare try the 'Hand in the warm water' trick, or else I will cut you."

"Not if I cut you first."

"Boo Boo, I'm from the ghetto and you don't wanna fuck with me,"

"I can do what I want. You arent my mother. And unlike you, I have one."

"I hate you. Go jump off a cliff you ass wipe."

"That's not what you were saying last time. You begged me to keep going."

"I did not! Shut -" Drew and I didn't realize we were yelling, until we heard and saw the whole class staring at us like we had three heads.

I blushed. Drew smirked and jumped to his feet, pulling me with him. "Yes I know we are some of the sexiest people on the planet. But you don't have to stare!", Drew yelled, causing everyone to turn away and continue with whatever it was they were doing.

I giggled. "Thanks so much Drew."

"ME!? You're the one who's always making a scene!", he retorted. I rolled my eyes, and slapped his head.

Drew shook his head, then started tickling me. I squealed and squirmed against him. His arms formed an iron prison around me and I couldnt get out unless I wanted to reveal the entire vampire/werewolf species.

I screamed, and laughed so hard I cried. I gasped for air, but still I was unable to speak past the laughter.

"Say im the best little puppy youve ever met", Drew told me. I shook my head wildly, still giggling.

Drew tickled me harder, causing me to scream. "Say it!", he demanded.

I squeaked, and giggled. "Youre the best little puppy ive ever seen!", I some how managed to choke out through my giggles. Drew released me, smiling.

"Im glad you think that!", Drew says innocently. "Im sure Rosalie and Emmett will be proud to know how easy their daughter gives in to men."

I froze. Oh. No. He. Didnt.

I charged for him, chasing Drew around the field. "Get back here so I can rip off your stupid little head!', I screamed.

Damon laughed and watched from the sidelines.

Drew yelled back, "Never! Im to sexy to be beheaded!"

I laughed, and gave up chasing him.

Coach Carter blew the whistle, our signal that class was over.

"Race ya!", I called over my shoulder to Damon, and started up the hill. Damon was soon by my side, running along side me. His legs were longer, but two of my strides matched one of his. We made it to the building at the same time, laughing and shoving each other playfully.

"You two are twins?', Coach Carter asked us.

Damon and I nodded.

Coach Carter seemed to think about this for a moment, then smile. "You like sports?"

Damon and I nodded again. "Ella's trying out for the volleyball and track team. I'm trying out for football and basketball", Damon responded cheerfully.

I nodded and smiled.

_Well! This is the happiest I've been in years! These two are like mini prodigies! I can only imagine how many games we'll win with the help of these two! Nessie's on the track team too, so that's a double win. And Drew is on the football team...Damn. This year just topped all the others. And these two aren't slackers! Its their first day and they already impressed me!, _Coach Carter thought cheerfully as she glided down the hall, singing joyfully to herself.

I smiled. Wow. My first day here and I'm already a teacher's favorite. Nice. Very nice. I skipped to the locker room, spinning my lock at full speed since Nessie and I were the only ones in here. I was just putting my uniform away as the rest of the girls came stampeding into the room.

I pulled on my jeans, then put on deodorant like the other girls did, so I didn't stand out. In truth, I didn't need it. I mean, I don't sweat. Not once have I ever sweated. Not once in my entire life. I ran for weeks at a time, letting the forest blur past me as I breathed in the fresh air, and still, not once have I sweat.

"Are you and Damon dating?", Mackenzie asked me, staring intently. I gagged with disgust.

"Dude. He's my twin brother. I love him, but not like that." , I said, shaking my head as I put my shirt on. I put on my shoes, pretending I didn't hear her quiet, yet still audible sigh of relief. I fought back a growl. I'm rather protective of my brother. And when stupid girls like this think they have a chance, it makes me want to burn them alive, then scatter their ashes over their parent's cereal.

"But he's interested in someone else. I'm glad though. After all those years of us being in a foster home, I thought he was a little..you know. Shifty. But he's not. And I think he and Nessie make a great match.", I say loudly, letting the whole room know.

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Nessie and I. I smiled innocently, while Nessie blushed a deep red, and look down at the floor.

"He has a crush on Nessie?!", Mackenzie screamed. I winced. High pitched noises didn't get along with me. Since I am a combination of two of the strongest species hearing, I tend to have a little break down if something that high meets contact with my ears.

I had to urge to slap Mackenzie. "Yes he does. He talks about her all the time.", I say as if it was the most normal thing in the entire world.

Nessie didn't look at me, but instead continued to get dressed, then closed her locker, grabbed her books, and scurried out the room, blushing as she went. I smiled.

_OMG Ella are you serious or are you just saying that so that maniac Mackenzie wont be all over your brother?!, _Nessie screamed at me through her thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at Mackenzie and Nessie both, closed my locker, grabbed my stuff, and pushed, literally pushed, girls out my way so I could get out the door.

_Yes he does like you for real. But don't tell him I told you. He doesn't even know that I know!, _I thought back. This is one of those times that I'm glad I'm telepathic. Being able to read minds is awesome. But when you get to send thoughts back without talking...best thing ever. Better than the internet.

Nessie nodded her head as we walked to our next class, but still not speaking. _I have to admit, you being telepathic is awesome. Its nice not having to say anything personal out loud where the world can hear it. Is this how you and Damon talk to each other?_

_Yes. Damon and I have always been in the line of fire, since Newborns don't really like our kind, or our abilities. And, its just nice this way. Because this way we can talk for hours...weeks..months..years without an interruptions And it's really peaceful this way, like the outside world is there, but it doesn't really matter. _

I smiled. I grabbed Nessie's hand, and we walked along side each other to our last class of the day.

Spanish.

And I know what you're asking. What could go wrong? I mean, last class of the day equals an hour closer to going home. But you have to remember, this is ME you're talking about. And since I'm me, trouble likes to follow where ever it can. Why?

That's an easy one!

When you're a person like me, trouble seems to be attracted to you like a magnet. I guess I'll just have to wing it.

And really? What COULD go wrong?

I didn't really expect today to fly by all smooth-like, without me killing someone out of thirst.

I had to tell myself, with pride:

Well! That went better than expected!


	7. Darkness is peaceful

Jasper picked us up from school today in Edward's Volvo. I shot Jasper a dirty look, still angry for when he attacked me earlier. Damon ran to La Push with Andrew, since they've already become best friends. I got in the car without a word, ignoring Nessie's curious glance.

Jasper shot me a dazzling smile as he got in the driver's seat and started the car. He grinned at me as he sped down the highway. I felt my face heat up. I stared straight ahead, but somehow Jasper once again caught my attention.

He winked, and flashed me another smile. I blushed furiously, angry that he seemed to figure something out about me. I kind of had a crush on him. But it was only a bad thing since he was able to find out by himself. That means I make it way to obvious.

I turned and stared out the window, frowning. I watched the trees fly by as we drove down the highway at an unsafe speed.

I opened the car door, and jumped out, ignoring Nessie's screams. I ran into the forest, barely touching the earth, leaving no trace that I was here. I flew by, dodged trees like it was second nature to me. Because it was. I jumped over ditches and holes, I threw myself down hills, smiling at how free it made me feel.

The trees seemed still. Too still. I jerked to a stop, my blood turning cold.

I panicked.

_No no no-no NO this can't be happening! She should be dead I ...I killed her I know I did! No God no please don't do this to me don't do this I'll do anything please. , _I thought, frantically, standing completely still in the middle of the forest.  
She stepped forward.

"Hello Ella. Its been too long, don't you think?", my mother asked me, her blood-red eyes amused. I stared at her, forcing myself to calm down.

Leah Clearwater is my mother. But after my Real father, Aro of the volturi, left her, she took her anger out on me. I know you might hate me for lying, but I really don't want anyone knowing about this. It would ruin everything.

I spun, and ran in the direction of the Cullen's house, pushing myself to dangerous limits. I jumped over the fallen trees, and rammed face first right into Emmett. I sobbed, begging him to leave, telling him we had to run for our lives. He snarled, and crouched protectively of me and Rosalie. I screamed at the them, begging on my life for them to listen.

They didn't.

Leah walked through the clearing of the tress, smiling innocently. Rosalie gasped in shock.

Carlisle took a slow step forward, cautiously. I was crying, crying so hard I was shaking Crying so hard, I didn't even notice how tight I held onto to Rosalie, until she whispered, "Ella it's going to be okay. Relax".

I sobbed into her chest, clinging to her tighter.

What the hell is wrong with me?! This is a sign of pure weakness, and yet here I stand, crying my eyes out into a vampire. I guess that's what happens when you stay in one place for too long. You get attached.

"I want my daughter back", Leah snarled, closing the distance between us and grabbing me by my throat. "Your father missed you darling."

Damon appeared out of thin air, kicking our mother in the chest, sending her flying across the field.  
"I'll be damned if you think I'm letting anyone take her away", he growled, lunging for her.  
They fought, Damon obviously having the other hand since he had more experience and was stronger.

Leah delivered a blow to his leg, snapping it. But it healed instantly. Damon struck back, ripping her arm off as easy as if he was ripping paper. Leah screamed in pain. Emmett grabbed Leah, pinning her down and giving her her arm back. Esme and Edward had to restrain Damon from killing her. Esme was shocked that he could attack his own mother and not feel anything.

I sobbed, falling to my knees. I did the only thing I could, I shut my self down. I let the darkness take over me...

I woke up. Why? I liked the darkness. It was so peaceful...so quiet. I turned my head to the left, and came face to face with Rosalie. I screamed, breaking a few windows.

Rosalie put her hand over my mouth. "Its okay. But Ella you have some explaining to do."

I nodded weakly, and grabbed her hand. I dont know why, but it made me feel safer...protected. Rosalie brought me down stairs where everyone one of the Cullen's and the wolf pack were waiting for me. Damon was already here, glaring at everyone who dared to look at him funny.

I avoided Andrew's gaze, keeping my eyes on the floor as I sat next to Damon.

I took a deep shaky breath.

"Damon and I..we lied about our past. We only did it because...people always judge us just because of who we are related to and.I dont want that. " I said, my voice wavering.

Damon nodded, keeping his eyes on me as he spoke. "Leah Clearwater is our mother. Aro of the volturi is our father. Thanks so much for your support. I'll be leaving now", he spat out, got to his feet, and walked out.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a split second.

Then the violence started. Jasper through me through the wall, causing Andrew to phase and attack Jasper. Carlisle had to go calm them down, leaving the rest of the pack to come after me. They all phased, snapping their teeth at me.

Without hesitation I turned, and disappeared into the woods. I ran.

I was running.

Running for my life, once again. I ran, letting my legs carry me. I refused to think, refused to feel, refused to live. My body moved on its own, gliding through the forest, already moving East.

I stayed in the woods, but then I stopped. I could run for weeks. For months. For years. Without getting tired. Running was my passion. It's what I do best.  
I never had another choice besides run. I was about to run again,, when all of a sudden I was rammed face first into the tree. I didn't want to fight, didn't want to die.

So I had only one option.

I shut my self down for the second time today.

Who knew the darkness would be so welcoming..so free...

I stared into the darkness, taking steps further into it. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, but I was still happy.

Then the darkness faded, opening another scene...

_Damon and I ran through the forest's of Russia, laughing and smiling. I was two years old, and yet faster than the other kids who lived near us. I ran, pushing myself ahead of Damon. My mom came out of no where. She blindfolded my brother then brought him in the small cottage we lived in. I started to follow, not wanting to be left alone, but she grabbed me. I struggled, but it was no use. She threw me over the edge of the cliff, laughing hysterically as I hit the deep, dark, ominous waters. I drifted to the bottom, no matter how hard I fought, no matter how hard I tried, I was dragged away by the waves. _

_The water was freezing. I had stopped fighting, knowing I wouldn't make it, either way. My lungs ached for oxygen, my brain screaming at me that I shouldn't give up. But no. They didn't understand. I wanted to die. I wanted to just float away for ever, and stay in the beautiful ocean.  
Sharks swam past me. Pink and Purple jellyfish floated around me as if I was never there. I floated past a coral reef, getting dragged into the oven more, losing the sunlight. I was so close, so close to the beautiful ocean floor, floating along side the colorful fish, when one turned to me. _

_"Open your eyes Ella", the fish commanded. I was shocked. Fish could speak?_

_"Open your eyes Ella! Please I'm so sorry don't leave me Ella please", the fish said, sobbing. "Carlisle do something! She wont move! This is all my fault...Ella please don't leave me. I'm begging you", the fish pleaded. _

_Then I was floating..floating towards the top of the ocean, the sunlight once again coming into view. No I didn't want to leave! _

_"Wake up Ella!", a different fish pleaded. All the other fish and sharks joined in, screaming at me.._

_"WAKE UP ELLA! WAKE UP!", they screamed. _

_And then the unimaginable happened. I reached the surface, sunlight hitting me clear in the face..._

My eyes flew open, gasping for air. I set the room on fire, screaming.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. It felt like...sleeping medicine? NO! No I didn't want to sleep! But it was too later, I was out.

The last voice I heard soothed me. "You'll wake back up in a few hours Ella. I promise", someone whispered in my ear, brushing my hair out of my face.

Then, I was gone.


	8. I didn't want to wake up!

_I was flying. Flying out of the ocean, getting closer to the clouds with every passing second. I sat on a cloud, smiling as I took in the beauty. Everything looked like ants from up here. The sky was bright blue, the white clouds drifting through as freely as tumbleweed. I looked down and saw what I was wearing. I long, flowing white dress. I was barefoot, and I still wore my locket. I gently held my locket, watching the birds in the sky fly away, chirping at each other happily. I could stay here for hours... I was twirling then. Twirling and laughing with angels from heaven. We twirled, laughing and singing. But then we all dropped from the sky, screaming as the clouds dropped with us, and pieces of the sky dropping after us I screamed, looking for a safe place to land. _

_"_Wake up Ella", someone said. _I looked around...I was the only one here now, still falling towards the dangerous, yet majestic waters beneath me. _

"Ella can you here me? Wake up. You don't have to sleep anymore.", the voice whispered into my ear. Strange. It sounded like Carlisle. _But I was still falling. I smiled, spreading my arms like wings, and then I was flying again, chirping alongside the birds, giggling and feeding the baby birds worms. _

"She's breathing. I don't know if she can hear us.", a different voice said. It sounded like Edward.

"She's too still. Has anyone been able to find Damon yet? Maybe he knows...", Carlisle whispered.

"What if she's dead?", a completely different voice blurted.

_Then I was on fire. I screamed, jumping into the ocean. But the fire still raged. I sobbed, screaming into the sky, begging the fire to stop. It stopped. I was dragged under the water, my body to weak to have any control. My eyes could barely stay open. I drifted off into sleep...so peaceful. My eyes closed, and I no longer cared what happened to me. Pain...so much pain. I smiled weakly. I swirled my hand in the water, petting the dolphins gently as they passed. But then a hand grabbed me from above. I screamed, and struggled, but still I was forced to resurface._...

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't move. I didn't look around. I stayed where I was. Carlisle grabbed my hand gently and smiled.

"Ella? Can you hear me? Are you alright", Carlisle asked, helping me sit up. I didn't speak. I didn't move willingly. Why had they woken me up? I didn't want to wake up!

Carlisle stared me with his eyes, filled of concern. I inhaled. I exhaled.

"I am fine", I said, my voice lower than a whisper. Carlisle nodded, but continued to stare at me.

"What.. what happened?", he whispered back. I closed my eyes. I couldn't tell him. But I had to.

"My brother and I...we have this gift where we can shut ourselves, each other, and other people down. You would be perceived as dead, but you're really just asleep. Damon and I could stay 'asleep' for weeks, maybe even months or years. When we are shut down, we stopped moving, breathing..the whole nine yards...When Damon and I do this, we are technically a full vampire. We don't move though. Some times we have visions, or flashbacks, and those would be the main reason we don't wake up", I began, resting my head on Carlisle's shoulder. My eyes were still closed, but I could still feel his excitement. He would have more data on my species and be able to write a book about it, should I let him.

"Why did you shut yourself down? Why did you run?"

I frowned. I knew he would ask that. But I hoped he wouldn't.

"I'm so used to everyone hating me and Damon because of who we are related to. It's not like we asked for this. It's not like we had a choice! I knew Aro was my father, and yet I've only seen him twice in my life. I remember those days clearly, but it's not important. He left me alone. He abandoned my brother and I. Or so I thought. He only left because his real wife in the Volturi wouldn't tolerate him, and he was lucky that she had chosen to forgive him. I travel a lot, in hopes he wouldn't find me. That's why I didn't want to stay here for so long. I'm constantly on the move. Always running. I don't want to be like him. I don't want to join him. I want a choice. And this was the only other option..so I took it.", I say, opening my eyes to look at him.

"My father does not yet know of my abilities and I plan to keep it that way. Thank you for everything Carlisle but I can't stay here anymore. It's not safe...I just...I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

Carlisle took my face in his hands, and looked into my eyes. "Ella. It's no trouble. I appreciate what you have told me, but you don't need to go. Not even we know all of your gifts. You're safe here. Okay? Safe.", he promised me.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. He carried me to a large room, empty except for a single bed and dresser.

"I know it isn't much, but we thought you could redecorate it. The pack wants to come by and check on you later, but don't worry they all wont come at once. They are sorry for scaring you earlier", Carlisle told me and he set me down on the bed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was never scared of them", I said, smiling at Carlisle as he left the room. I stood and looked around. Well, it was a big room. So I could do whatever I wanted with it. I took out the bed and the dresser, and drove to the Seattle, taking Alice's car. I was grateful I had changed clothes earlier into something more presentable.

I was wearing a light blue denim mini skirt, a neon pink halter top, and white flats. I had let my hair fall, pinning a little of it on the top of my head. I had robbed a few people, pick-pocketing them. All together, I had collected ten thousand eight hundred dollars. I was proud. I went into the mall.

I walked, keeping my head high, holding a confident look on my face. I took the stairs and not the elevator, to show people that a little exercise wouldn't hurt them. I walked into Aeropostale, buying tons of clothes. My hands were already full. Hmm...I was gonna need some slaves...I smiled.

I called the pack, and waited at the top of the escalator. Paul showed up, followed by Embry, Sam, Drew, Quil, and Jared. I giggled and waved to them. "Come on puppies! If you help me shop you each get a cart full of stuff!", I yelled down for their motivation as they walked with less speed of a turtle.

They froze, then almost trampled each other and some humans shoppers as they faced to get to me. I flashed a grin. I held out my bags. "Get a cart. Each of you get a cart full of stuff, use it wisely.", I said.  
They raced off and came back with carts, one extra for me. I smiled. This was gonna be fun.

We raced from store to store, trying on clothes and buying toys. Other people watched us, most looked disgusted. I didn't know why...Okay I did. It looked kinda weird to see one girl with six guys. But it's not like it was a sexual situation or anything. We cant shop?

We went to Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle, Wal-Mart, Toys R Us, Rainbow, Payless, designer fashion, Candy Shop, Auntie Ann's Pretzels, Target, Fancy Furniture-where I brought some stuff to decorate my room- and the list goes on. We stopped at Subway, our tables surrounded with our truck loads of bags. I stuffed my face as did the rest of the pack with sandwiches. Each of us had gotten at least ten or more different types of subs, and let me tell you, they were good.

We were named best customers of the week, and even the month since they boys kept going back for more.

People snapped pics of us, asking for autographs and asking us questions. Paul almost popped a blood vessel when a girl asked him if he was on steroids. I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

The crowd began to thin, soon disappearing, but people still stared.

"You're the best Ella. You and me are BFF's.", Embry said, kissing me on the cheek and flashing me a grin. I laughed.

"I owe you lots. You need anything, call me babe", Paul said as he wiped his hands on a napkin, and drank his soda.

'Nice girlfriend you have Drew. Don't let her get away", Quil said, who was smiling hugely at me. I laughed. Quil was forever thankful that I had helped him get a present for Claire.

"I know we haven't gotten off to a good start, but I really am thankful for this Ella. Maybe...in time..we can be friends..", Sam said gently laying a hand on my shoulder.

I started to cry. Everyone stared at me in shock. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me all week", I choked out, sobbing. Everyone laughed and continued to thank me as we stuffed our things in Alice's car. The boys went to phase, while Embry and I took the car.

I started to drive, not telling Embry that I didn't have my license and that I'm just driving from thoughts from Edward and the other Cullens.

"Thank you Ella", Embry said, turning to me, smiling. "This is the best thing that has happened to the pack in months. I'm glad you're here. You're actually pretty good company."

I smiled, turning to face him as well. "Thank you Embry. You don't know how much that means to me", I whispered as I parked the car in the driveway. I gave everyone their stuff, laughing as they ran off with their bags, bouncing with excitement I grabbed my stuff, smiling as Edward and Esme helped me with the furniture. They carried it into my room and left. I smiled and whispered, "Thank you". They understood I wanted to be alone now. I grabbed the paint just as Rosalie walked in. I smiled and ran over to her, throwing my arms around her.

"Mom! I bought all these new clothes and furniture and me and the pack had a shopping spree and..", my voice trailed off.

"Did...you just call me mom?", Rosalie whispered, shocked. I blushed and removed myself from her.  
"No I...I said Rosalie. You.. you're hearing things..", I mumbled, blushing. Rosalie stared at me for a while, then left. I winced.

Great. Now everyone knows I think of her as my mother...I shook my head and forced myself to focus. I hung my clothes up in the walk in closet, smiling at how it no longer looked empty. I put together my new bed, which was in the shape of a circle. I placed it near the balcony window. I put together my dresser, which was black and put it across the room from my bed. I placed little tables around the room in the corners, and set the tops on fire. I smiled. Fire was me. It was real. It was pain.

I started painting, painting myself on fire on the east wall. I was a good artist. It looked real.

On the West wall, I painted the vision I had of me, floating in the water, drifting away from the surface. On the ceiling, I painted me in the clouds, with the birds and twirling with the other angels under the light of the moon and stares. I smiled. This room was much better..it was more...me.

I let the paint dry, then hung orange curtains on the balcony door. Fire is me. Its dangerous. Its deadly.. Its alive. And it took away the memories I didn't want to remember. I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed.

I put down my shield, without even realizing it.

_I wish Rosalie was my mom and Emmett was my dad. They are good parents. I wish...but I'm not good enough for them. I wish I was as pretty as Rosalie. She's so nice. I wish I never said those things to her. I just don't like being bossed around. I can't believe I called her mom, I really embarrassed myself. Would they likes me as a daughter? Or am I too much like Aro for their taste? I don't want to be a monster. I didn't ask for this. If only...if only., _I thought as I drifted off to sleep, putting my shield back up.

A cold hand shook me awake. I groaned and rolled over, facing the window. The sky was getting dark, almost sunset, and the creatures of the night would be coming out soon.

I rolled back over and looked at Rosalie. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Youre date is in fifteen minutes so I think you should wake up...", she whispered.

I giggled and sat up. Rosalie led me to the bathroom, and instructed to me to take a shower. I did what I was told, washing my hair, almost throwing up at the site of all the dirt that came from me. I got out the shower, letting Rosalie drag me to my room. She blow dried my hair, brushed it and pinned it up a little to that it didn't go all over the place. She pulled out a dress from the closet, one that I had bought earlier. It was black, and fitted me perfectly, showing off my curves.

She made me wear black heels, and gave me golden hoop earrings and bracelets to match with my gold locket. I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom", I blurted. I mentally slapped myself. Again, I have done it.

Rosalie smiled and made me look at her. "I would be honored to be your mom, and Emmett feels the same way about being your dad. Word of advice, keep your shield up. Edward likes to gossip", she whispered, smiling.

I almost cried. I hugged her one last time, and skipped down the steps, feeling a thousand pounds lighter. Life just got better. I opened the door, and there was Drew, looking more dressed up then I've ever seen her in my life.

I bite my lip nervously, blushing. Drew winced.

"I know I look horrible. But Alice and my mom attacked me. I was practically raped", Drew muttered angrily.

Then his face lit up. "But you look great", he said as he took my hand. I blushed harder as I realized he was still staring at me.

"So. Where are we going?". I asked as he led me to his car. Wait, he had a car?!

Drew grinned and opened my door for me. "Yes Ella I do have a car, I got it for my birthday last year. And I can't tell you because it's a surprise."

I pouted. "I hope you drive fast. I have no patience."

Drew started the car, and drove us out of Forks, laughing. "That's what I love about you."

I blushed again. "I think you look handsome", I whispered, smiling.  
Drew blushed this time, and turned to look at me slightly. "You look better."

"I think you look amazing Drew."

"You look sexy. Remind me to thank Rosalie."

"I would've liked your outfit if you weren't wearing a shirt. I like your abs."

"I like your ass but that doesn't mean I want every other guy in Washington staring at it."

I blushed and gawked at him. He copied my expression. I giggled and smacked him playfully on the arm.

He smirked and turned back to the road.

It was silent for a while, and I was thankful because I had time to think.

Drew had a nice car, an Audi, the newest addition. The forest flew by us in a streak of green. We sped down highways, swerving around cars at insane speed. I smiled. I remember how it felt when I ran. So free, so alive. I would run, pushing my self harder and faster, letting my anger and pain give me strength. It would feel like I'm flying, lifting higher and higher, running faster and faster, not having a care in the world.

"What happened to you today? You..like zoned out and you wouldn't move...", Drew whispered, sneaking a glance at me. I froze. I should have known he would see right through me. I would've too. I sighed heavily, and continued to stare out the window.

"I wasn't dead if that's what you were thinking. I just...shut my self down for a while. When I shut myself down, its like I tell my brain to turn off. I could stay like that for days, weeks, even months. I mostly only do it when I'm in danger or when I have a hard time going to sleep.", I whispered back, avoiding his eyes.

Drew frowned. "Don't do that again. I thought I had lost you. I started crying", he admitted sheepishly. A smile slowly stretched across my face. He cried over me? So he was the fish that was crying. That made a lot more sense, because fish don't normally talk.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring. And I will try my best not to do that again."

Drew nodded, obviously happy with my answer, and pulled into a fancy looking restaurant that was in Seattle. I gasped. So this was why we were dressed so nicely. I couldn't...I mean all those people...blood...I swallowed loudly.

Drew looked at me, worried. "Do you not like this place?". I winced. I could smell the humans from out here, and my throat felt like it was having a bonfire. I nodded.

Drew got out the car, then opened my door for me, helping me out.

_You'll be fine. I trust you. I just thought this would be a nice place to eat...well..because I know you haven't always been able to provide food for yourself and before you leave Washington..and hopefully you don't, I want you to have a full stomach. , _Drew thought as he held my hand, leading me inside to claim our table.

I smiled. Aww he really wanted to do that for me?! I..I didn't think any one cared about me that much. Drew lead me to our reserved table, helping me into my chair, then sitting in the seat across from me. I intertwined my feet with his, smiling.

"Order anything you want. I'm paying."

"No I should pay...I owe you..."

"Ella you bought me and the pack an entire supply that could last us a few months. I owe you."

"You don't have to do anything for me Drew."

"You can't always be independent. You need to be able to count on someone. I want that someone to be me."

"You shouldn't care about me. I... I'm fine on my own okay? I've been taking care of myself for thirteen years."

"I refuse to let you just walk away. I..I care about you Ella. You don't know how much pain I felt when you wouldn't wake up. When you're away from me, even for only a little bit, I'm freaking out, worrying about you."

"I am fine okay?"

"You're not fine. You shut yourself down. I thought you were dead! That's not fine."

"Worry about your pack and leave me alone."

"No."

"What did you just say?!"

"I said no. I refuse to just sit back and let you suffer. I know you are in pain Ella. You can't hide that from me."

"Why do you care so much? No one else cares okay? Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because I imprinted on you."

Silence.

He...what? He imprinted...on a monster? Why would he be made for someone like me? I'm..I'm a monster. He doesn't like me. I can't.

"You..imprinted on me?", I choked out, tears streaming down my face. Drew nodded, taking my hand in his. I sobbed.

People in the restaurant stared at us, curious about the cause of my tears.

I cried harder, putting my face in my hands. NO no no he couldn't do this. I had to leave..but he would follow me. He would follow me anywhere. I fought back a scream. Drew wrapped his arms around me, and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry Ella I..I didn't know..I didn't..", he whispered. I stopped crying and relaxed a little. I stared at the table.

Damon wasn't going to like this. Which means I can't tell him..or anyone else. "Why didn't you want to wake up?", he asked me. I pressed my hand to his cheek, showing him the vision of me floating away.

I didn't show him the others because I knew he would end up phasing in the middle of the room and we would be hunted for our carcasses.

Drew ordered one of everything on the menu for me, keeping his eyes on me as he did.

"Can I get you anything at all?", the waitress-Macy-asked. I couldn't have imagined the double meaning in her words. I glared at her, making sure to make my hair set on fire a little.

Drew shook his head, his eyes still fixed on me.

But Macy wouldn't give up.

"Are you sure? You can tell me..", she whispered seductively. I snapped. I grabbed my glass of wine and dumped it over her head. Macy and the other humans gasped.

"If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again on MY boyfriend, I will skin you alive and use your pelt as a throw rug. Understand?", I spat out angrily, suppressing the urge to light her on fire and watch her flesh burn off. Macy nodded, and rushed away crying. I smiled and sat back down.

Drew was laughing. "Ella she has nothing on you. But I have to admit, that was very funny." I flashed him a grin.

"I wanted to make sure she understood not to ever get that close to my property again."

"I'm your property? Nice."

"Of course. I shall name you... Wolf-Man."

Drew flashed a wolfish grin. I giggled. The name really fits.

Our food came, this time by a different waitress. I glared at this waiter too, reading her thoughts to make sure my food wasn't poisoned.

"If this food is poisoned I will snap your neck", I whispered to her, low enough so that only she could hear. Her eyes widened in shock, then she stumbled away, scared that I might change my mind if she didn't get away fast enough. I laughed again, and spent time with Drew.

And I have to admit, this food was great.

Drew pulled up the Cullen's driveway. I smiled.

"I had fun. Thanks.", I told him.

Drew smiled back, "Anytime.", he whispered. "We should do that again." I nodded, my smile getting bigger.

"Don't mention what happened to anyone.", I said. "I don't need a lawsuit."

"Of course not. Will you be at school on Monday?", he asked.  
"Where else would I be Drew? I am not allowed to go anywhere without an escort since my mother is on the loose..", I muttered. Drew grabbed my hand, and walked me to the front door.

Drew pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. I shot him a look.

And then we were kissing. Like, sucking-each-other's-face-off kissing. My hands gripped his shirt, pulling him closer as he crushed his lips to mine. Our bodies molded together, Drew's hands on my waist. I don't need air as much as humans did, so I didn't pull away. I tilted my head back, parting my lips to deepen the kiss. Our tongues explored each other's mouths as if their lives depended on it.

The front door opened, and someone cleared his throat. Drew and I pulled away from each other, blushing.  
"I'll um..see you later Drew", I said, biting my lip nervously. Drew looked like he didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. He nodded, and walked gracefully to his car, the drove away.

Emmett stared down at me disgusted. I winced. "Hey dad...", I said, squeezing past his body to get in the door.

"That was disgusting. Why did you let him kiss you? And what happened at the restaurant that you don't want anyone to know about?", Emmett demanded. I groaned. Why, of all times, did he decide that now would be a good time to play twenty questions.

"I can't tell you..not right now. And I wanted to kiss him. Relax dad I'm still a virgin. Nothing else happened.", I replied, much to his satisfaction. I ran up the steps to my room, closing my door behind me. I walked out onto the balcony, and watched the sunset. I smiled, thinking of Drew.

And wondering if he was thinking about me too...

I was laying on my bed, asleep...dreaming peacefully. Even in my sleep I could feel the cool wind through my window, rustling my hair.

I could almost imagine the curtains, blowing in the breeze. Then I was gone.

_I was running. Running through the woods at the speed of light, never getting tired. Then I saw him. My father. __I was no longer in the woods. I was in a castle, a castle that spiraled across an entire city. Tall, dark figures in black cloaks walked towards me, only revealing their blood-red eyes. I stumbled back, looking for a way out. Then I was running again. Running through the city at night, gracefully gliding further and further away from the enemy. Then a cold hand locked around my wrist, pulling me back. I looked into his eyes, terrified. "You are one of us. You don't belong here", he snarled. I struggled to get away, but I was weak.. I looked down at myself to see I had changed. I was human. Human, fragile, weak. "NO! Don't take me. I don't want to go", I begged as he dragged me out the alley and back towards the castle. Aro appeared, smiling at me. "How nice of you to join us Ella.", he said, gently stroking my cheek. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Venom coursed through me, making the room fade to black. Then, there was nothing there._

I woke, my heart pounding. I jumped out of bed, not making a sound. I walked slowly towards my window, and out onto the balcony. My eyes searched the trees behind the house. I locked eyes with a man. Tall, muscular, smiling. I closed the window behind me, my eyes never leaving the man who stood just across the river at the base of the forest. I fought back a snarl. How could no one see or hear him? Maybe Edward is too busy 'playing' with Bella to notice. Or what if they are dead?

No they can't be dead. They can't be. I leaped over the balcony rail, landing lightly on my feet. The man was running. I followed, pushing my self faster, jumping over trees and moving around sleeping animals and holes in the ground. The man stopped, turning to face me. I stopped, less that five feet away from him.

I could see his every move, his every weakness. And then I learned he was not alone. Two other figures in black cloaks glided out of the trees, their eyes assessing me. I was barefoot, only wearing a dress and my locket.

"I'm Demetri. This is Alec and Jane.", Demetri said gently, taking a step closer to me. I was ready to fight, my hair slightly on fire, the flames wrapping themselves on my auburn colored locks.

I didn't respond. My dream...I saw them. Impossible. They couldn't have found me. No.

"Is she as incompetent as she looks?", Jane asked impatiently. I snarled.

"You'd be best to leave this territory unless you plan on losing your lives early", I growled in Italian, knowing they could understand me. Jane glared at me.

I felt sharp jabs at my shield, and I flashed her a grin. They were so stupid. They were sent to contain me, and yet, I had no weaknesses. With or without my powers, I was still able to outrun, and fight like a champion.

Alec tried his gift, but even in the darkness I could see his mist. I grinned again. "Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm afraid your powers do not work on me. Tell your master I send my 'regrets', but that I will be unable to see him at this time.", I say.

Demetri lunged for me, but I dodged, laughing darkly as he did a face plant on the tree. Jane swung at me, but I was faster than she was. I grabbed her wrist, and threw her in the river. I ran. Not back to the house, but into the darkness of the forest.

An arm wrapped around my waist. I swung back, elbowing whoever it was in the face.

"Ella calm down its Damon!", my brother hissed, pulling me into the darkness.

I gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't know. How did they find us?!", I asked.

"Our father has watched us for years. They lost us after we split ways in Texas, but then they found us again."

"What do we do? They could find out about Nessie and the wolves. I refuse to let them die."

"We only have one choice."

"Tell me."

"We let them catch us."

I was appalled. What the hell is wrong with my brother? Did he not realize how bad this could be for us? We might never return. But before I could speak, Damon had walked us back up to Demetri, Alec, and Jane.

"We surrender.", Damon said, his voice as cold as ice.

We were led away by them.

Volterra, here we come.


	9. Missing You

The plane ride was pure agony. Demetri stared at me non-stop, his eyes always lowering themselves to look at my C-cup breasts, as if staring was going to make me rip my shirt off and dance on a strip pole. Jane had glared at me, but then went expressionless after Damon had snarled. Alec had looked at Demetri in disgust, but even he snuck a glance or two my way.

Demetri talked the whole time, telling us how much we would like Volterra and how we would be great friends. I laughed when he said that. Right. Like I was going to be friends with a bunch of demonic leeches who kill for pleasure.

"Over my dead body", I had said, giving Demetri a dirty look. Demetri smirked.

"It can always be arranged.", he had said smoothly as if it didn't affect him.

Now, we were at the castle. Demetri had stolen a dark car with tinted windows, and drove at-of course-vampire speed, until we reached the castle. Jane and Alec led us through an alley, then we dropped down through a hole. Damon and I walked in silence, our anger passing enough of a message that we didn't want to be here. But it's not like we had a choice.

I really wanted to home. I missed the Cullen's already, and I know they must have realized that we were gone by now. And the pack would be in a frenzy. The pack...DREW! OH god! I have to keep my shield up, no matter what. If Aro finds out about any of this, they will be terminated. I wont lose my family to him. Not now, not ever.

Jane handed us black cloaks, glaring at us once again. I gave her the middle finger, then stomped ahead of her and Alec. I didn't have time for this. I needed to get this out the way so I could go back to Drew. Drew had probably popped a damn blood vessel after hearing that I just left. Left was an understatement thought. Kidnapped fit the situation a lot better.

Demetri opened the door to a grand room, with fancy paintings and other fancy features, which we walked into.

Marcus, Cauis, and Aro were there, awaiting our arrival. Aro was the only one standing, and he seem greatly pleased.

"Wonderful Demetri! You were able to complete your mission!", Aro exclaimed, taking a step forward. Damon and I took a step back.

"Of course master. I wouldn't have it any other way.", Demetri purred. I shot him a death glare. Demetri winked at me. I snarled, and had decided to slap that smirk right off his face.

Damon grabbed me before I could move, and he pulled me behind him. He was protecting me? Wow. I knew he was my big brother (Technically since he was only born eight seconds before I was), but this was just stupid. Yes, we could kill each one of these vampires in less than two minutes, but they would see his stance as a threat.

Aro simply smiled. "Damon! My son! It's wonderful to see you again."

Damon's face went expressionless, and he stared straight ahead, gripping my hand tighter.

"And Ella! The definition of pure beauty! My, look at how much you've grown!", he continued.

Caius stared at Aro with confusion. Marcus was staring at my brother and I, and his face was surprised by the intensity of our relationship. Well that's what happens when you've been abused by your own mother, then forced to flee the country with your brother before you could even reach three years old.

I snarled, and gave Aro and Caius the middle finger. Aro just laughed, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Caius stood, and closed the distance between us. He raised his hand as if he were going to slap me, but he didn't even get close.

Damon kicked Caius in the chest, sending him through the wall. Damon crouched over my protectively, eyes searching for a way out.

The Volturi guard were prepared to strike but Aro called them off.

"It's alright my dear friends. They are just not used to being surrounded by so many vampires at once.", Aro said, getting closer to us.

"Daughter?", Aro's wife, Sulpicia said as she walked in the room.

I smiled. My time to shine.

"Hello Sulpicia! I must say you look absolutely wonderful today. But you look wonderful everyday! I'm Ella and this is my twin brother Damon. It's so nice to finally meet you!", I say cheerfully, skipping over to her and giving her the what I think was the biggest hug in the history of man kind.

She smiled at me, but then the smile faded. She saw it. She saw our resemblance to Aro. Damon's smile, his hair, his eyes. My smile, my personality She saw it all.

"Darling I can explain..", Aro began, keeping his voice calm even though his thoughts betrayed that he was anything but. Damon caught my eye, and smiled.

_Great plan Ella! Just imagine how much trouble he'll be in. _Damon thought. I smiled and moved back to his side.

"Aro. Do you actually expect me to believe that your little experiment worked? These two don't look or act any different from anything.", Marcus says, his tone a bit angry.  
Damon smirked. "You've never seen us in action." Damon flitted over to Marcus, turning invisible with speed. Everyone besides myself gasped.

I sighed heavily. I knew we would have to tell them about us, but I didn't want them aware of our talents. The last thing I need is to be stuck here in this hell-hole of a city.

"Yes Aro is our real father. We were not bitten. We were produced. Our mother, Leah Clearwater gave birth to us a few months after we were conceived. We haven't been avoiding you, but we just didn't want to be here. I mean, if we were never brought here, Aro's wife would have never known about us.", I said, sitting down on Caius's lap. I didn't have anywhere else to sit.

"Yes Caius I do know what I'm doing, I just didn't feel like standing. No Jane I'm not planning to kill you unless you try first. Yes Felix, I do have a boyfriend, no he isn't human, no I will not tell you or anyone who he is because I don't trust either any of you, and yes Felix I do think you're handsome, but I don't want to have sex with you.", I say, pushing Caius to the floor, expanding my shield so that he couldn't get close to me.

"Alec, I have to say I like you and Marcus the most. Demetri, I think you're sexy, but you don't need to stare at my breasts because I am not your sex slave.", I finished.

Everyone gawked at me. "How did you...?", Antendora asked me, leaning in the sniff me.

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I don't want to explain any of it to you, because I really don't think you deserve to know."

Aro however seemed to know my gift. "Mind reader", he said with delight, and held his hand out. I smiled at him, and gave him my hand.

Aro's smile faded as all he got was darkness. I grinned. "Nice to see you so interested father. Well, my brother and I must be going...", I tell them as I stand. But Felix blocks the door.

Damon growls. "Don't act like you can keep us here _dad. _You left us, leaving us to fend for ourselves. Ella has been abused by her own mother, and she was forced to end her. We struggled for survival, not eating for weeks. We slept in mud and filth, having no one to take care of us except for each other. We had to fight our way through cities, not even being able to feed. We had no money, no clothes, no food or water. We were left to death by our own father, and you just expect us to _join _you?! Do you really think I can just forget everything we have been through? While we had nothing, you had everything. You have been watching us for ten years, and yet you just couldn't be bothered to help us. You just couldn't care enough to help your own children. You don't love us. You only want us for our gifts. We are nothing to you. Don't expect me to care about your well-being when you couldn't even care about ours. This meeting is over. Nice seeing you again after all these years. I feel bad for your wife. She has to put up with you for eternity. And I'm happy to say I don't have to face that option.", Damon yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

Damon backhanded Felix, causing him to make another hole in the wall. Damon threw me on his back, and we were gone, leaving Volterra behind us.

I know this might sound weird, but for some reason...I...I missed my father.

I guess things change.

**Drew's POV**

I sat in my room, tears streaking down my cheeks. She was gone.

My only reason for existing just up and left the country. I...I thought we...we had something.  
When we kissed...I saw fireworks. I felt like my entire body was a live wire, ready to explode at any given second. But now she was gone. I felt like I was being ripped in half. Like my other half was ripped out of me and burned to ash.

Ella. She was all I could think about. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget her. I'm not even sure I wanted to. I ran outside, through my backyard, and leaped into the air, transforming into a giant wolf. I ran through the forest, not knowing or even caring where I was going. All I could see was Ella.

_Her eyes..the most beautiful shade of purple. Her lips...full, red. Her smile..its so bright it could light up an entire city. Her laugh..sounded like Christmas bells. Ella I miss you. Ella come back. Ella why did you leave me? Ella I need you. I love you. Come back to me. Please. Ella why did you take me with you? I need you so much. You are my light. My reason I get out of bed in the morning. Ella come back. Ella Ella Ella Ella Ella Ella..._

_SHUT UP DREW! -_Paul-  
_Can it Paul! He misses her! That's his imprint! How would you feel if Rachael just walked away? You wouldn't be happy either! -_Jared-  
_Jared has a point Paul. I mean, what did you expect him to be doing? Skipping around town whistling show-tunes? -_Quil-  
_I feel bad for him. Ella was nice. She made Drew happy. It must be nice having an imprint... -_Embry-  
_Ella left? Why? I mean, I would think she was interested in Drew since she's always drooling over him and staring at him like he's the greatest thing on the planet...I still can't believe Leah is her mom. Its kind of ironic how she's a vampire, when she was a wolf she hated their kind. -_Seth-

I growled. _I am FINE! Just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for any of you. Just go away. _

I pushed myself harder, ignoring the cramps in my legs. I was up north, close to Alaska. I slowly made my way through the forest, moping. I whined and fell to the ground. I put my head on my paws, feeling the tears roll down my fur.

Why did she have to go? I miss her so much...

_I was chasing her. Ella giggled as I caught her from behind. I was a wolf, and Ella had stayed in her original form. Ella squealed as I pushed her to the floor and sat on her. I barked a laugh. Ella ran her fingers through my fur, smiling. "I love you Drew. You know that right?", she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. I nodded, and licked her cheek. She giggled. I shook out my fur, and lay next to her. But she was fading. "Drew...don't let me go Drew. Don't forget me!", she screamed, as an invisible force dragged her away from me and into the darkness of the woods. I ran after her, but she was fading. NO! Don't leave me Ella! She screamed before disappearing completely. I howled in pain. I ran around the woods, but no matter where I looked, she was nowhere to be found. I looked up at the stars. Ella..._

_"_Drew. Drew wake up. Drew why are you in Alaska?", whispered a beautiful, melodic voice. I didn't move.

"Drew please. Don't leave me", whispered the voice again. She sounded like she was crying. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Ella. I jumped to my feet, causing her to fall backwards.

Ella! She's alive! yes!

I phased back to human form, and pulled Ella into a bear hug, smiling, tears streaming out of my eyes. Ella giggled.

"Drew...you're naked...", she whispered, her face turning red. I looked down and blushed. "Sorry about that..", I muttered before I changed back to a wolf. Ella's face was still red, and she was scratching behind my ears. I purred, rubbing my head against her thigh. I set myself down at her feet, wagging my tail cheerfully.

Ella climbed on my back, grinning. "Run fast, but not so fast that we break the sound barrier. That's my job", she whispered to me, gripping my fur as I raced through the trees back towards La Push.

She was alive! I never thought this day would get any better. There was something about her...it was great. She was funny, smart, caring...I actually think that bitter, merciless outer shell is just for show. I think she's just scared on the inside.

I would have to ask her.


	10. Naughty Girl

**ELLA'S POV**

_3 week later..._

Drew and I had the house to ourselves. The Cullen's had gone hunting, taking Renesmee with them. Damon and Shaylin were out on a date somewhere in California. Drew had relaxed a little. He was pissed when he first found Damon in Shaylin's bedroom, trying to suck each other's faces off. I smiled just thinking about it.

I made Drew a big dinner, none for me since I had my fill on blood earlier this morning.

I watched him eat, smiling as he devoured the food.

"I thought Rosalie and Emmett said I'm not allowed to be here while they aren't", Drew stated as he finished his food and put his plate in the dishwasher.

I rolled my eyes. "They don't have to know", I said seductively, getting closer to him. Drew smiled.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Naughty Girl?", he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled.

"That depends. Is it working?" I flashed him a grin.

Drew put me up on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me until his lips met mine. We kissed hungrily at each other, refusing to come up for air.

Drew pulled away, gasping for air as his lips kissed a path to my collarbone. Dear God this boy will be the death of me. I grabbed Drew, and ran up the stairs, vampire speed. I couldn't wait anymore. Any second longer and I would have exploded, burning the house to a crisp. Drew pushed me on the bed, ripping off my shoes and my shirt.

I burned his pants to ashes, tearing his shirt to shreds. Drew ripped my pants off, kissing me again. I traced the outline of his muscles, causing him to shiver. Drew smiled.

"You don't wear underwear or a bra?", he murmured. I giggled.

"I do. But you were coming over tonight...I had to be ready. And you don't wear underwear either", I whispered.

Drew grabbed me, kissing me hard, pushing into me. I moaned. Never, not once in my life had I experienced something so wonderful. I gripped his shoulders, moaning louder within each passing second.

And that was the night I, Ella Black, lost my virginity. And let me just say, I had fun doing it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself staring at my ceiling. Staring directly into the painting I drew, with the clouds and dancing angels.

I smiled, then winced. I was sore. I crawled out of bed and looked in the full length mirror in my walk-in closet. I stared at my reflection, gawking at how I looked.

I was covered in bruises, long claw marks raked my body. My hair was all over the place, knotted. My legs were shaking, still unable to stand. And tiny flames lingered in my hair and on my fingers from where I had lost control the night before. I closed my eyes, then opened them again. I was still here.

I then realized I was naked. And that Rosalie and Emmett would be here soon. Oh god no. NO! I ran/crawled to the bed and shook Drew awake. He jerked up, looking around.

"Drew. Last night was amazing. And I really hope we can do that again. But not now because my parents are on their way home and they will blow a gasket if they see you and me like this", I said quickly. Drew jumped to his feet, then started laughing as he helped me up.

Did he find this funny?!

"Ella. How can I get dressed when you burned my clothes to ashes last night?", he asked me. I shook my head, smiling.

"Sorry. It was quicker and I couldn't wait any longer."

I went to Emmett's room, grabbed some khaki shorts for Drew, and started to clean my room.

Drew had gotten in the shower, and had just came out. I noticed a bite mark in his neck, and from the looks of it, it came from me. I frowned but decided not to question it since I knew Drew would want to keep it there anyways. My scars and bruises had healed, but I kept a scar that Drew had put on my left leg. I got in the shower next, making sure to wash everywhere. I wouldn't get away with this if I smelled like Drew. Rosalie and Emmett weren't stupid. Okay well maybe Emmett was, but it hasn't been proven yet.

I dressed in black skinny jeans, blank tank top-this time, wearing a bra- a black jacket, and black converse sneakers. Drew looked at me and shook his head in mock disgust.

"We're going outside Ella, not to a damn funeral", he muttered as he walked down the stairs. I shot him a glare so cold, it could have frozen the Pacific. The front door opened and one by one the Cullens walked in.

"Black looks good on you", Nessie said as she went to the kitchen to cook eggs.

Edward sniffed the air, keeping his eyes locked on Drew and I. We smiled as innocently as possible, and I blocked Drew's thoughts in fear that Eddie would rat us out. I sighed in relief when he didn't smell anything unusual. I sprayed my room with some fruity stuff. It worked pretty well.

"I thought I said he wasn't...hey those are my shorts!", Emmett yelled. My heart pounded against my chest. I guess Emmett wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was...dang it.

_Run, _I sent to Drew, jumping up to put myself between them. Drew jumped to his feet, grabbed me by my arm and ran out the door. Emmett followed us. "ELLA!", he roared. I flinched. I was _so _getting my ass beat when I got back.

I pulled away from him, allowing him to strip and phase, then we ran. I ran faster of course, jumping over trees and dodging wild animals. Drew-in wolf form- snarled as I pushed myself harder, letting the wind carry me.

I slowed down, and then stayed beside Drew as I ran. I didn't like going this slow. It made me feel human, and that was a bad thing since I was anything but.

Drew slowed to a walk, stopping as we reached a cliff. The cliff overlooked the ocean, the winds blowing the salty air into my face. I stared at the water, hypnotized..

Drew whimpered. Oh. I had ignored his thoughts. I took a few steps back, smiling. Drew phased back and changed into his shorts just in time to see me fling myself off the cliff. I screamed as I fell, enjoying the feeling of falling. Drew was shouting at me, jumping in after me.

I hit the icy, black waters, and yet I felt nothing but pure happiness. As I drifted to the bottom, I heard a chorus pained howls from a wolf, which was, no doubt, from the pack. I watched the fish float by as I made no attempt to swim. I could last longer without air, and this made me happy. I wouldn't have to resurface for a while. I closed my eyes and listened.

I heard the birds chirping, the water lapping at the shore, the howls, the humans on the beach, enjoying a rare, sunny day.

_What do you mean she JUMPED?! -Paul_-  
_I didn't know she was that crazy... -Quil-  
Save her! Where is she? All of us are in the water and yet she's nowhere to be found! She is the master of hide and seek..hey maybe we should play that when we save focused! -Seth-  
Dear God Drew's having a stroke. Someone call Carlisle before his heart stops. I can't handle another funeral. -Embry-_

But one person's thoughts stood out the most.

_Dammit Ella if you don't get your ass up here now I'm feeding you to the sharks. I don't have time for this! I literally just get back from bringing Shaylin home and already I find out you try another suicide attempt. We don't die as easy as humans do Ella, remember that. I'm serious get up here now before I freeze the water. -Damon-_

I groaned mentally, and swam to the top. I swam towards shore where everyone else was, surrounding my brother as he searched my thoughts, their bodies dripping salt water. The teenage girls and women started at the pack and my brother, smiling as they wrote down their phone numbers. I hissed.  
They were mine. My puppies. I stalked up to them, flashing a grin.

"Did you miss me?", I said casually. Drew pulled me in a hug, cutting off my air supply out of my lungs. I gasped for air. "Drew! Cant...breathe!", I choked out. I hugged everyone else, smiling.

I explained before they could ask. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just had this dream where I went cliff jumping and how I had floated to the bottom. And then..today I saw the cliffs and I couldn't resist".

Seth nodded. "Can we play hide-n-seek?", he asked eagerly, his dark eyes shining. I giggled and screamed, "Paul's it!" before taking off into the trees, the flames drying my clothes instantly. Paul groaned as he raced after us. I jumped in a tree, laying on my stomach as I waited. Damon raced by with Embry through the trees, Damon leaving no trace he was ever there. Soon, everyone was hidden. Quil was in the tree across from me. He couldn't see me but I could see him clearly. I was quiet, my breathing faint.

Paul stalked through the trees, still angry he was forced to be it. He found Quil, Damon, Embry, Drew, Seth and Jared. Now they had to find me. I stood, smiling as even Damon couldn't find me. I jumped from the tree into another one, landing softly on a thin branch. The wolves split up, phasing so they could sniff my scent. By the time they found it, I was already ten feet away, dangling on a branch, a fireball sitting in my palm.

I shot it, doing a backflip out of the tree as I did. The fireball landed right in front of Embry, just as I planned, and he yelped in surprise searching frantically for the source. I giggled and dropped on the floor, landing on Seth's back.

"I did that. I will explain it later. I just want to go home now if you don't mind", I said, laying down on my stomach as I ran my fingers through Seth's fur. Drew stared jealously at Seth, but followed us home. Damon flew overhead, not wanting to run.

Seth lowered himself to the floor, letting my get off then he ran off with his other pack buddies to phase back. As they did that, I skipped into the house. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for me. I fought back a groan. I was in so much trouble.

"Explain", Rosalie said, her voice surprisingly calm.  
"Well..Drew came over last night. I made him dinner since Shaylin was with Damon in California, and Sam and Emily were in Seattle for some 'alone' time", I said, looking her in the eye. It was the truth.

"What else did you and Drew do?", Emmett said, keeping his face expressionless even though I could tell it was killing him not to slap the color off Drew's skin.

I blushed, and looked at the floor. "We...did...it...", I muttered, avoiding eye contact. Emmett snarled.

I winced. Yea I was so grounded.

"Go to your room. We will talk about this later", Rosalie says wearily, pushing Emmett out the room before he destroyed the room. I ran up to my room and closed the door. The wolves were gone, and Damon had gone back over to Shaylin's. I sighed heavily. Things got crazy. Drama was a surplus in this family. Let's see...what happened in the last three weeks...

Renesmee asked Damon out, only to be rejected since he lost interest in her and went to Shaylin instead. Drew and I got arrested ten times in one week...fifteen in week two, and the third week was a jail free week. Nessie had grown...a lot. People at school stared at Drew and I, still shocked we were still together. Shaylin graduated from her private school in New York and was moving back to La Push, to be closer to Damon. Damon left high school, and started looking at colleges with Shaylin...

I was jealous. I missed my brother. I didn't spend a lot of time with Drew, but I was still around him. And I still wanted to spend some time with my bro. But I guess Shaylin was what he wanted..

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Any day now, my brother would just walk off with Shaylin to some random state to some random college, and spend forever together. I however, was stuck. Not that this life was bad. But..I still hadn't told anyone about my visit to the Volturi. I planned on keeping it a secret, since the last thing I need is for the word to get out that I'm Aro's daughter. I could only imagine how many people would try to kill me. I didn't need that now.

I hadn't shut myself down in a while, but I always found myself walking away...just to be. I never knew where I was going, I never cared who was after me. I would just inhale the fresh air, and lay in the grass, staring up at the sky. Drew..he knew me better than I knew myself. He knows when I'm zoned out, and he hates it when I lie to him about what I saw in my thoughts. Drew tried to break me. Not in a bad way like you would think, but he saw ME. Like, he knows that the bitter, cruel, merciless shell is just to protect myself from emotional and even physical pain. After all those things my mother did to me...it was an expected response.

I wanted to run. Just run away for a while...I would come back of course. But...I just needed some time. Something to hold on to. Something that was...that needed me. I stood slowly, not caring that Rosalie would have my head mounted on her wall for disobeying her. I opened the doors to my balcony, and closed them behind me as I stepped onto the platform.

I stood on the railing and I closed my eyes. I was flying. I felt the railing disappear from beneath me, and I felt the wind whipping around me as I lifted higher, higher, higher into the air. I touched the clouds, giggling as I flew miles away from Forks, Washington. I closed my eyes again, and let the wind carry me.

It wasnt long before I fell.

I crashed into a pile of snow, and just lay there, staring at the sky. Then I let the pain take over me, just as I had every other time I was alone. I couldn't stop the pain. Once it got out, it went away when it wanted to. I sobbed as I remembered everything I was trying to hard to forget...  
All those days my mother beat me...all those days of waiting for my dad to rescue me, and he never came. Knowing that Drew can't live forever, and knowing that without him I was as good as dead. I cried harder, screaming as the fire blazed. The fire melted the snow around me, causing a puddle. I couldn't move. The pain was too much.

It tore me apart from the inside out, making me lose control over my powers. The memories...reminding me of house weak and vulnerable I had been as a child. How little love I received. How not even my mother wanted me. How One day the pack would be gone, rotting in graves underground and I would be alone, never smiling or laughing...never moving forward. I was cursed.

I stood, fighting the pain. No. Never alone. No. It wouldn't happen...I would be fine. It will be a long time before anyone dies and the wolves will keep phasing since me being a hybrid would keep the gene intact. I took a few deep breaths, opening my eyes, and putting out the fire.

Fire. I smiled weakly.  
One of my gifts was the ability to produce fire. I could shoot it out my hands, fingertips, toes, and feet. I could even breathe fire, and set myself on fire without causing harm to myself. I could control the colors of my flames, make them bigger, and stuff like that. It's a gift I didn't want my father(Aro) to know about. He would literally drag me to Volterra and make me his slave for life. And that isn't as "fun" as it sounds.

I shuddered at the thought of him knowing about me. All he knew was that I was a shield and I could read minds. He knew more than I would like, but it would have to suffice for now. I listened, to the thoughts and the sounds from the forest around me. I heard a girl...two girls coming my way. They had seen me fall out of the sky. But they hadn't seen my face. I sighed in relief.

Good. I can't let anyone know I exist. I turned, and ran, giggling as the vampire girls struggled to to catch up with me.

"Kate! How can she run that fast?! Not even newborns can run like that!", one screamed.

"I don't know Tanya! She just fell out the sky...do you think the Cullen's know here?", Kate asked.

I winced. Oh great. I had forgotten about the Denali clan. Tanya had the hots for Edward and was angry that he would rather have a human instead of her. I giggled again. Oh joy. Of course I would be chased by two of Alaska's most crazy vampires. Only me. I pushed myself harder, then jumped in the water, not feeling cold even after the ice cornered me from all angles.

"She jumped!", Tanya exclaimed. "She was a fast runner."

"We should call the Cullen's just in case", suggested Kate. "She could be a Volturi spy or some deranged newborn". They walked off.

I fought the urge to burn her to ashes. How could she guess so closely? I wasn't a spy but I was technically a Volturi member. I swam away, wondering how much longer I had to run from my father...

**In the woods behind Drew and Shaylin's house...**

I was walking in the woods, still wearing all black. The sun had started to set, and the forest got darker with every passing second..

I stopped. Someone was close. Felix. I spun around. Felix threw me against the tree, pinning my arms above my head.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this...", Felix whispered in my ear as he unbuckled my pants. I started to cry. I was weak. I hadn't eaten in three weeks. All I had was blood yesterday, and it was only two sips.

Something growled from behind Felix. He spun around and found himself looking into the eyes of nine, furious wolves. I sobbed.

"D-D-D-Drew", I whimpered, crying so hard I was shaking. The wolves chased after Felix, snarling and growling as they snapped at him. I fell to my knees. Drew stayed, and carried me into the house. I was still crying.

"Ella did he do anything to you?", Drew snarled, trembling violently. I shook my head.

"He didn't get that far before the pack showed up", I managed to choke out, still sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and didn't say a word for a while.

"Ella. When's the last time you ate?", he asked suddenly. Dang he was smart. He already knew that my weakness came from lack of food...

I tried to pull away from him, but his arms held me tight, refusing to let me move so much as an inch.

I stared at the floor in silence. I did notice how my running was weaker..not as fast or powerful as it should have been. Sleep only regained a bit of energy before it burned out again. I stared at my hands, wincing at how bony they had gotten.

"I...Its been three weeks...", I said, my voice barely audible because I was scared of his reaction had I said it louder.

Drew snarled. "Why have you been starving yourself Ella?!", he demanded, his voice close to a yell. I fought back another round tears coming, but I wiped my eyes before they could overflow.

I...I starved myself because I remembered. I remembered how my mom called me fat, how she told me I would never be anything close to pretty if I kept eating the way I did. She would make fun of me, and let our neighbors and the other kids and teachers do the same.

"I'm fat", I muttered as if it were an everyday response.

Drew gripped my arms tighter, his nails digging into my skin and cutting off my circulation. I pressed my lips tight together and forced myself to keep quiet. I would not let him know he was hurting me...the exact same way my mother had when she was drunk.

"You're crying..I..I'm sorry Ella I didn't mean to...", Drew whispered, releasing my arms but instead holding my hands. I pulled my hands away and touched my eyes. Sure enough, tears were there, betraying me in every way imaginable.  
Ella Black didn't cry. Ella Black felt nothing. No emotion. No fear. No mercy. No drama.

I shouldnt even be here. I should...I would be trapped here forever if I stayed any longer. I knew it. I had to. I stood, and stumbled out the room. Drew ran after me.

"Ella! Ella I'm sorry please!", he yelled after me. But it was pointless. I was already in the air, high enough to touch the clouds.

"I love you", he whispered so low, that I almost didn't hear it. Almost.

* * *

It's been weeks. Rosalie had freaked out when she went in my room to check on me and saw I wasnt there. Emmett felt guilty for yelling at me.

People were searching. All day and night. Rumors went flying. Things like "She was pregnant and Drew didn't want the baby" to "I heard her real parents came back and took her".

I ignored them all.

Here I sat, in a five-star hotel room, my disguise sitting on next to be on the bed. I had gained weight, and I was no longer skinny. I wasn't fat, but I simply gained back the twenty pounds I needed to be healthy. I frowned. I sat in here. I never left. I wanted to return to Washington so badly, but I told myself now. I tied myself to a chair once. But it didn't make the urge go away.

I groaned and flopped back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling.

I missed Nessie. I missed my old room. I missed Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Emily, Kim, Sam, Seth, Jacob, Damon, Shaylin, Drew, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle...god what have I done?

I just walked away from my family...I had to go back. They might hate me, but I needed to make sure they were okay. I just...I had to know. I had to be sure. I stood, and put on my disguise. The blonde wig hid my auburn hair, and I put in contacts to hide my purple eyes.

I went down to the lobby, checking out of the hotel. I was going back. I needed to do what's right. No more running.

Not now. Not ever.

Its time I had a change. And maybe the vampires and werewolves in Forks are just the one's to give it to me.

I ran through the woods, mentally slapping myself for running away to New York. But at least I had my strength back and I could run back three times faster. I smiled.

Washington, here I come.


	11. I'm Back!

I arrived at the Cullen house. No one was here. They were still out searching. The whole world seemed to be looking for me. God can't I just get some alone time to myself? Is that a crime?!

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside was a giant tub of ice cream with Paul's name written across it. The note on it said: _This is my ice cream. If you eat this you will get sick because I spit in here. Bye!_

I rolled my eyes as I read the note. I don't get sick. I never have. I grabbed the ice cream and a spoon, and sat in the living room to wait for everyone. I turned on the T.V and started to watch Spongebob.

I giggled. Patrick was so stupid. I crammed ice cream into my mouth, smiling. Then suddenly the front door swung open and Carlisle walked in. He gawked at me, his face horrified as if he had just seen a ghost. I waved, wiping the ice cream off my face.

"Hey CarCar! Don't tell Paul I ate his ice cream. He didn't need the calories anyways," I said cheerfully, standing. Carlisle ran up to me and pulled me into his arms tightly.

"Never do that to us again Ella! We thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!, Carlisle yelled. I was bewildered. He NEVER yelled! I frowned.

"Sorry Carlisle. I...I wasnt in any danger. I was just...spending sometime alone...," I whispered. Okay so...

The part where I said "I was never in any danger" was a lie. I ran into a coven a few miles away from my hotel. I had to run like a runaway slave to get out of there. But I didn't want to tell him that...

"Never do that again okay? We spent every day...every second looking for you. Rosalie and Emmett blame themselves for being horrible parents and Drew disappeared a month ago", Carlisle said, still hugging me.

I froze. Drew was gone?! He just..left? Okay well in truth I did leave him first. But...It wasn't like that. And Rosalie and Emmett..I owed them. They deserved better than this. I am a horrible daughter. I almost smiled at the irony. My mother called me a horrible daughter and now I was proving her right. Oh joy. Why...why did they spend all this time looking for me? They already have their lives on the line just by seeing me. The Volturi could-and would-kill them just for fun. Felix had...I shuddered. He almost raped me. God. Could my life get any worse?

Now, not only am I going to be on house arrest, I also needed to look for Drew. And Damon would skin me alive, Nessie would strap me to a chair, and Rosalie and Emmett would never leave my side. They would maybe even glue themselves to me. Wonderful...

I sighed heavily. "Okay. Don't tell anyone I'm here okay? And don't think about me or else Edward will...well you know what he will do", I muttered, pulling away from Carlisle and heading out the front door. Carlisle followed me.

"Ella I can't hide this from them. We missed you. You just walked out without a word...", Carlisle whispered, taking my hand and pulling me back towards the house. I grimaced. He was gonna guilt-trip me huh? Alright. I could play that game too.

"We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you golden-eyed vampires listened to me the first time now would we?," I snapped, pulling away from him. I didn't wait for a reply. I just ran. But this time I ran for a good reason. I would no longer run away. I would never leave. I had a home now. Hopefully they still wanted me to be here and didn't hate me.

I ran, already half way through California. I smiled. Drew was close. But then my smile faded. Damon was with him. And so was Shaylin. Great! Now I would have three people to beat the crap out of me. My life really could get worse right? Of course. Just perfect...

I sniffed the air again, listening to the thoughts all around California. A lot of people had seen the mysterious three. I groaned.

Bad idea. Something hit me from behind, sending me flying through the air. I landed on my feet, spinning around and landing a kick on my attacker's chest, sending him crashing through the forest. I was furious. No one has been able to sneak up on me except for...Damon. I winced.

"The one and only", Damon snarled, glaring at me as he came stomping through the trees. I took a step back.  
I couldn't fight my brother. I would lose. I was too...I was too weak...okay well not weak but...I didn't want to fight my own flesh and blood. I wouldn't hurt him.

Damon lunged for me, knocking me back against a tree. I kicked him in the balls, fighting back a giggle as he crumpled on the floor in pain. I back-flipped into a tree, dodging his fist. I snarled. I kicked him in the throat, knocking the air out of him. I held up my hand, shooting fire right out of my palm. It hit him in the chest. Perfect Aim. He shot ice at me, freezing my legs to the ground. I growled, setting my legs on fire and melted the ice. Damon grabbed me by my throat and pinned me to the floor, squeezing the air out of me. I gasped for air, struggling beneath him.

"Damon..Please..Don't", I choked out. I felt my face turn purple from the lack of oxygen. My vision was starting to blur. No he was going to kill me.

"You are weak. You ruin everything. You deserve to die". Damon hissed,, squeezing my neck tighter. I cried, letting the last puff of air leave my body.

The last thing I saw was a chocolate-brown wolf and Shaylin pouncing on my brother, and the rays of sunlight as it beamed down on us from above...

* * *

_"This isn't healthy Ella. Your own brother tried to take your life.. You shouldn't love him. Run. Make him disappear. Don't let him get you. Don't let him..", the voice was cut off. Water rushed in, pulling me away from the safety of the shore. I struggled, but it was too late. I was drifting away.. I screamed for him. I screamed for my father, even though I knew he was bad. He was my only choice. I looked up at the cliffs, fighting as hard as I could. Aro, my father, stood reached his hand out to me, calling my name, demanding that I fight harder. Another crash of waves came around, pushing me underwater, filling my lungs with water instead of fresh air. Dark shadows grabbed my hand and pulled me under, sinking their teeth into me. I couldn't scream. I was dragged under, under, under. The world around me faded to black as death finally reached me._

**Edward's POV**

I was furious. What kind of man hit a women? His own sister? Outrageous. I paced the floor angrily, snarling. I wanted to find Damon. I wanted to tear him limb from limb and burn him to a crisp. I growled.  
I wanted to know Ella so badly. I knew this wasn't the real her. Something about her just...it made me want to know. It killed me that I couldn't read her thoughts. If only. If only. I wish. I crossed the room, standing beside her bed. I bent down, brushing the hair away from her face. I smiled. She was beautiful. As she slept, I realized how peaceful she looked. She looked at ease. vulnerable. Someone that was easier to talk to.

_Why is he always with her? He might as well marry the girl! And what would Bella think?!, _Jasper thought. I snarled, jerking my hands away from Ella. I didn't like Ella like that. I mean yeah, she was beautiful, but my heart forever belonged to Bella. I didn't want Ella that way, but I wanted to know her. I knew this wasn't the real her. She wasn't born a bitter, cruel girl. I'm sure she used to be nice.

"Control yourself Eddie darling. I will tell you what you want to know. But I swear if you even THINK about telling anyone, I will end your life cheerfully", Ella muttered, her bright violet colored eyes glaring at me, fire engulfing her hair into blue flames.

I sat next to her, playing with her hand. Ella glared at me, scrunching her face together. I pressed my lips tightly together to keep from smiling.

"You were right. I was not always this...depressed and bitter. I used to smile all the time, laugh all the time, always happy, never having a care in the world. I...I only saw my dad twice in my life. I missed him. I cried for him everyday. I screamed for him but he never came for me. But I always believed. My mother beat me. I tried to tell the teachers at school but they didn't believe me right away. They started to notice after seeing how I came to school everyday with a new bruise or scar. I mean, there's no way I could fall down the stairs everyday. She smothered me, burned me alive, stabbed me, shot me...one day I just snapped. I tortured her the same way she did to me and then some. I left her to die. But I was young. I didn't know she would heal. And I didn't know the venom would make her a vampire. Damon had been sent away to a private school in china, and he came back and got me after he heard what had happened. We left the country."

"I should have seen that...Damon and I didn't have a very healthy relationship. But I worshiped him. He was all I had and I...I was scared of being alone. Even before we split ways, I was mean. Angry...I was so angry at my mother. I was...I was angry. I cried. All that pain...I didn't want to go back to my father. I don't want to be used for my powers. I just wanted to be loved for..for me. And I messed it up by running away..", she whispered, tears running down her face.

I frowned. This was the real Ella. The one who wasn't afraid to cry. It was...better.

"I..I didn't mean to leave...I wanted him. Drew. I..I love him. I never loved anyone before Edward. Never. Not once in my life have I ever let someone as close to me. I don't know what's happening to me. I just...I want to be close to him, and drink his blood at the same time! I feel like shit. I don't know what I'm doing. It's like...he knows me Edward. He wants me. No one wants me. I'm an emotional wreck, I'm ugly, not even my own mother wanted me. Hell, not even my own father wanted to be there for me. I'm unlovable. I just...I guess I ran because I was afraid. I...I was afraid of...of getting hurt again.", she said, her voice wavering, her tears falling harder.

"Everyone I know has hurt me one way or another. I don't want that again Edward. I just want to start over. Do you know how many people I've killed?! How many lives I have taken?! I am just like my father. I'm a monster. Drew is better off without me. He deserves better. I just...I never had time for guys. I was always focused on survival, not caring about anyone else. And then he just came alone and just...changed everything! I don't even know who I am anymore! I just want someone who would love me for me. Not..for my powers. Not because I look like a super model. Just me. But...I should have known I would never get a chance like that. Someone like me doesn't deserve any more chances. I deserve death.", she whispered, putting her face into her hands as she sobbed harder.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh. Relax. Ella look at me", I whisper gently, lifting her face so her eyes could meet mine.

"You know who you are. You are Ella Black. Its your life, you decide. Nothing is permanent unless you want it to be. And I know Drew loves you. But you keep shutting him out...that's not helping. Trust me on this.", I say as I stand. I pull her to her feet.

I smiled. Embry, and Rosalie were standing outside the door, and Ella was too busy with her tears to notice.

I stepped away from her.

_Trust me Ella. Trust Uncle Eddie, _I thought to her, before slipping out the door gracefully. I smiled to myself. Maybe now she would notice.

Im glad she told me. Its easier to talk to her, now that I know that she only acts this way to protect herself.

Ella deserved happiness. And I would make sure that it would happen, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Ella's POV: **

I wiped my tears, sitting at my make-up table, staring at my reflection.

I am Ella Black.

I am Ella Black.

And I am a survivor.

I am a fighter.

I am here.

I am important...I think..

I sighed. Okay...Before I went to go see Drew, if he was even here, I needed to clean myself up. Look...I don't know. Pretty or something of some sort.

I grabbed a towel, toothbrush and a rag, then walked to the bathroom. I closed the door. I got in the shower, gagging after seeing all the dirt that came from me. I washed my hair, having to swallow throw up, after seeing WORMS and BEETLES crawl down the drain. Dear god. I was glad no one could see me like this.

I smiled to myself as I finally sparkled. I wrapped myself in a towel, and brushed my teeth for five minutes. I sniffed and giggled. Minty Fresh! I skipped out the bathroom and back to my room, closing the door behind me.  
I blow dried my hair, brushing it out, smiling as it flowed past my shoulders, almost long enough to reach my knees. I winced. I had long hair. I pinned it up, my smile returning after it caused my hair to curl.

I waxed my eyebrows, then put on a bit of mascara. I dressed in black mini skirt, giggling loudly as it swished around me as I spun around. For a shirt, a white, frilly shirt, sleeveless. I grabbed a pair of red heels out the closet, and completed the look with big gold hoop earrings and a gold necklace and bracelet I headed to the door but then stopped.

I rushed back to my dresser and put on pink lip gloss. Okay...This was better. I ran out the house, breezing right past Edward. I tried to hide my blush after he and Jasper whistled at me, but I think they still saw it.

I ran to high school where Drew and Nessie were, my heart pounding the way there. School was out, and all the kids were in the parking lot, laughing and running to catch their buses. I took a deep breath..

Showtime.

I walked over to where Drew was standing with a large group laughing. But then they saw me and stopped. Actually, the parking lot got quiet as they saw me walk by, their jaws dropping. I refused to blush.

I held my head high, closing the distance between Drew and I. But then I heard everything that happened while I was gone. And then the pain was back.

_Oh no he didn't tell her! Nessie was all over Drew lately...They even kissed! And they are holding hands..., _A girl in Drew's group thought as I approached them. I kept my face expressionless.

I looked Drew in the eye.  
"Hey. I just wanted to give this back to you. It's obvious Renesmee deserves it more than me. Don't you _ever _call or talk to me again. I hate you". I spit out, throwing a diamond necklace at his face.

Renesmee grabbed my arm. "Ella I can explain..", she whispered, her voice quivering. I snapped. I spun around, and punched her in the face, smiling as her nose cracked and she hit the floor from impact.

"It would be a shame if your daddy found out who his daughter really was", I snarled. Then I was gone. I turned and walked away, laughing at the cheers that erupted behind me. I walked far away from the school, then I ran to the woods. I was flying, laughing, smiling, squealing as I realized what just happened. I giggled, and fell to the floor, finally letting the pain take over me.

I sobbed. I screamed. I laughed darkly as the trees around me burst into flames. My hair caught on fire-unharmed of course - and caused the pins to melt. I screamed harder and the grass caught on fire, flames spewing out of my mouth, my hands, my legs. I was a flame. I was dangerous.

I was deadly.

Trees lifted off the ground, the sky darkened, and thunder began to boom in the sky. rivers overflowed and the water spiraled around me along with the trees and fire, creating a tornado around me.

I was losing control. My powers...I screamed again, so hard it echoed through out the forest. I heard people trying to get to me, but the tornado got bigger, the flames spitting out in every direction. I sobbed, curling into a ball of fire, letting the anger control me and destroy the earth around me...

* * *

I opened my eyes, smiling.

It was over. I was sitting here for maybe...a few hours. I stood, relaxing as everything returned to where it needed to be. Finally. I thought I would be stuck here forever. I dusted off my clothes, running back home. I sat on the couch, smiling. I felt good. I let the anger out. Next time, I wouldn't fight it. I would let it kill me if that's what it came to. I loved it that much.

I don't have much control on my powers because they are set off of my anger and pain. Sometimes I can control. Other times...I can't. But hey, its life!

Then Bella, Nessie, Edward, and Carlisle came running into the house, panicked. I jumped to my feet, on red alert, ready to fight.

They explained about Irina, a vampire of the Denali Clan who had seen Renesmee hunting and thought she an immortal child. I fought back a smile, biting my lip. Jacob stared at me, angry, as if he knew I wanted to laugh.

Hours passed, and we all lounged around the house, being lazy. Rosalie was braiding my hair and Emmett was playing my fingers, asking questions about my past every few seconds. I turned my head just in time to see the vase slip out of Alice's fingers. I heard the sudden catch of air as the vase fell, hitting the floor and shattering into thousands of diamond crystals against the kitchen floor.

We all froze staring at Alice.

My first thought was slightly amused. Alice had to be playing a joke on us. There was no way Alice could have dropped that vase on accident. I could have flashed to her side in a heart beat and caught the vase myself, if I didn't expect her to get it. How would it slip through her fingers in the first place? Her perfectly sure fingers...

I have never, in all my years, seen a vampire drop something _by accident. _Never.

Then Alice was facing us, twisting in a move so fast it didn't exist.

Her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on something in the future, wide, staring, filling her thin face till it seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of a grave from the inside. I was buried in the terror and despair and agony in her eyes.

Edward and I gasped at the same time after hearing her thoughts, making a broken, half-choked sound.

"_What?", _Jasper growled, leaping to her side in a blurred rush of movement, crushing the broken crystal under his feet. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her sharply. Tiny Alice seemed to rattle in his hands. "_What ALICE?_".

Emmett jumped up, snarling, his eyes darting around the room, expecting an attack. There was silence from Esme, Calisle and Rose, who were as frozen as I was.

Jasper shook Alice again and repeated his question.

"They are coming for us," Alice, Edward and I whispered in perfect harmony. "All of them."

Silence.

This silence allowed my whole to fall apart in a sheer matter of seconds. I gripped the coffee table, shaking, feeling the fire trying to escape. They were coming for me. Coming for Nessie. We were going to die. There was no way we would be able to...fight. NO. I only lived to be thirteen years, and now, if anything else happened to me besides death, I would be forced to join my father, being one of them.

A monster.

I heard Bella's thoughts as she connected the dots. I held back a sob. I forced my eyes to stay open. I forced myself to _breathe._ It was all over. So soon. Even though Renesmee betrayed me by kissing Drew, I still felt the urge to protect her. To push her, Bella and Edward out the door and tell them to run.

I heard the confirmation, even though I already knew.

"Th Volturi", Alice moaned.  
"All of them", Edward groaned at the same time.  
"Why?", Alice whispered to herself. "How?"  
"When?", Edward whispered.  
"Why?", Esmé echoed.  
"_When?!", _Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice.

Alice's eyes didn't blink, but her eyes became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held the expression of horror.

"Not long", she and Edward said together. Then she spoke alone. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. A little more than a month."

"Why?", Carlisle asked.

Esmé answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see..."

"This isn't about Bella", Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming- Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

I swear my heart stopped. No.

"The wives never leave the tower", Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion.. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children."  
"They're coming now", Edward whispered weakly.

"But _why_?", Carlisle asked again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring _this _down on us?"

I know. But I couldn't speak.

"There are so many of us", Edward answered dully. "They must want to make sure that...". He didn't finish.

I knew the answer to the question. I knew all along. We were as good as dead. Everyone I ever loved...gone. Just like the wind. Forever. No.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

I knew. I knew. Bella knew it too, but at the same time she didn't.

Renesmee was one of the reasons why. I was sure. I mean, I always knew my father would find out about her one way or another, but not so soon. Not...bringing death upon us like this. No. But somehow, it still didn't answer the question.

I knew who did this. Their thoughts, their minds...too slow to see the big picture. Irina told my father. She would be the reason for our funerals. Her. No.

"Go back Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger."

No one noticed my silence. I could run out the room singing show tunes and they wouldn't notice me. But I couldn't move. My feet kept me glued to the ground, staring at the wall, fighting the fire and trying to find a way to survive at the same time. I was running out of time. It was over. No.

Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It came out of no where Jazz. I wasn't looking for them or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be..", her voice trailed off.

I waited for them to see it. To finally understand. To see what Irina had done to us. To me. To them.

Alice's head jerked up, her eyes hard. I heard Edward catch his breath.

"She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And they will decide..its as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made and just waiting on her..."

It was silent as everyone digested this. I stayed silent, my insides bubbling, screaming at me to let them out. NO! I screamed inside my head. But I couldn't speak. It's as if the shock of it all just froze me in place.

"Can we stop her?", Jasper asked. I would have slapped him if I could move. No we couldn't stop her! She was already there for crying out loud! Did he not see that?! We are doomed..

"No. She's almost there." I could fly. But it would only cause my father to act faster, as if me, his own daughter, would affect him in any way.

"What is she doing?", Carlisle was asking, but I wasnt paying attention. I read everyone's thoughts, searching as far back as their birthday to see if I could see why Irina was doing this. Then it hit me like a slap to the face.

Irina had watched from the cliffs...What could she see? I thought from her perspective. She had seen a vampire and a werewolf. But something was missing. What caused her reaction?!

She had also seen a child. A ridiculously beautiful child, showing off her speed..her strength in the falling snow. Irina was an orphan, along with her sisters. Carlisle's thoughts showed Irina's mother, being killed my the Volturi for a cause. It seemed like years ago when Jasper spoke the words aloud, the answer hidden. Not even when they hunted the immortal children.

The name...the punishment..the past. I got it. With Irina's troubled past, how could she have thought any different? She wasn't close enough to Renesmee to hear her beating heart, and feel the heat of her skin. Renesmee's pink cheeks could have been make up for all she knew. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella hug Renesmee tighter to her, protective. I felt a slight pang of jealousy. My mother never loved me like that. And yet I was young and stupid enough to believe that it was just a "phase".

"Think of what she saw that afternoon", Bella began, her voice low as she interuppted whatever Emmett had been about to say. "To someone who lost a mother to the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

I had to give Bella some credit. She was smart. Everything was silent for a moment as everyone caught up to Bella and I.

"An immortal child", Carlisle whispered. I saw Edward kneel beside Bella, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. Again, I felt jealousy. Aro never hugged me like that. But maybe because I had never given him a chance. Never mind. Screw him. He left me with that maniac -Leah- and wasnt there for me when I needed him. I hope he burns in hell.

"But she's wrong", Bella continued. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them the things that would upset them. She _can _control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason..."

Bella babbled on, as if she was waiting for everyone to automatically sigh with relief and go on about their business. But I felt the tension. I felt the room get colder, even though it didn't affect me. Her small voice faded to silence.

"It's not the kind of crime they hold trial for, love," Edward whispered quietly. "Aro's seen Irina's proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they are wrong", Bella said stubbornly.

"They won't wait for us to show them that."

Edward was right. Aro wouldn't waste his breath. He came to kill. He came for power. He came for blood. It's a shame I have to be related to him. It's a shame.

I would have laughed if I could have. I realized something. Carlisle's current research claimed Renesmee would only have about a decade of life. And now, she only has little over a month. It's so "pleasant" how things turn out. No. Bella's thoughts were a direct match to mine. How could someone gain happiness, then have it taken away from them so soon? Did Bella really only have four months left? And Renesmee? She betrayed my trust. and yet I still didn't want her to die so soon. But my father is a killer. There wouldn't be second chances. If only...if only.

"We fight", Emmett said calmly as if we were just discussing the national debt over a cup of tea.

"We can't win," Jasper growled. I could see him protecting Alice in a fight, not even caring for his own safety as long as Alice made it out alive. How sweet. I would have smiled if I could. Jasper isn't as bad as I thought he was.

"Well, we can't run! Not with Demetri around." Emmett sounded disgusted. I knew for a fact that he wasn't upset about the Volturi tracker, but more of the idea of running away. "And I don't know that we can't win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

Damn him! How dare he think of the wolves at a time like this?! My friends. My protectors. NO!

Bella's head snapped up, fury lighting her eyes. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death either, Emmett!"

"Chill Bella", he snapped, his expression no different from when he planned to fight anacondas. God what is wrong with him? He was always thrilled for a fight. Stupid.

Bless Bella. Bless she sweet, selfless soul. This girl was a miracle. Bless her soul dear God bless her soul.

"I didn't mean the pack Bella. Be realistic though, do you really think Jacob or Sam are going to just ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that. thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking about our other friends."

Carlisle replied with, "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey I say we let them decide", Emmett said, annoyed. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they could just stand by us as we explain our side of the story...it might take away the chance of a fight."

There was a smile on Emmett's face. I was honestly surprised no one hit him yet. I wanted to burn him alive. Did he want to die? He must be suicidal if he thinks my father will stop and listen...God why me?!

"Yes that makes sense Emmett!", Esmé said eagerly. "All we need is for the Volturi to stop long enough so they can listen!".

"We would need quite a show of witnesses", Rosalie said, speaking for the first time, her voice as sharp as glass. Esmé nodded in agreement, as if she hadn't noticed Rosalie's tone.

I hadn't heard the next part because I zoned out, but then I heard the next part.

"Tanya's family. Siobhan's coven, Amun's. Some of the nomads...Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistar", Alice said, clutching Jasper.

"Maybe Peter and Charlotte?", Jasper had asked fearfully, as he hoped the answer was no so his old friends didn't have to die too.

"Maybe."

"The Amazons?," Carlisle asked. "Kachari, Zafrina, and Senna?"

Alice was too deep in her visions to respond. She met Carlisle's gaze for the shortest of seconds, then looked away.

"I can't see."

"What was that? The part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?," Edward asked, a demand.

"I can't see," Alice repeated. "We will have to split up and hurry before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round-up as many friends as we can. Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

The silence lasted life times. Funny how no one noticed my silence. Good. I could suffer in peace. I felt like dying. If only.

I didn't hear much after that, only that Jacob was at the door. Oh no. Why did he have to think about it?! He had shown Charlie..he phased in front of him. Oh wonderful! I was pretty sure Bella was going to pop a vein in her neck. Or Edward would explode out of anger.

Jacob rushed in the room, running to Bella's side to touch Renesmee's forehead. Bella told him.

We had all been sentenced to death.

* * *

I was quiet for three hours, until Rosalie noticed how I was still standing, frozen and staring at the wall.

"Ella? Ella speak to be sweetheart please! Are you alright?", Rosalie whispered, gripping my shoulders.

I broke out of my trance. I pushed away from Rosalie outside. I couldn't blow up in the house or near it.

I barely made it halfway down the driveway before I fell to my knees, the pain and fire taking over me. I screamed, gripping the road, eyes blurred by the flames that surrounded me. But I didn't fight it. I let it out.

_Control Ella. Please. Control. You can do this. Don't let anyone see you like this! Please! CONTROL YOURSELF! _my conscience screamed.

I gripped the ground harder, baring my teeth.

"Stop", I whispered. But the flames raged on, the trees and cars lifting off the ground.

I snarled.

"I. Said. STOP!," I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the woods.

Everything stopped. Everything was calm. I took a deep breath, my hands shaking violently. I stood and turned around, and saw every single Cullen(besides Bella, Alice, and Jasper) staring at me, shocked. Emmett stepped forward.

I took three steps back, still shaking.

"Why didn't you tell us Ella?", Esmé whispered, taking my hand. I jerked away, refusing to look at her hurt face.

"It's not important that's why," I muttered. Carlisle however looked fascinated. I resisted the urge to slap him. Of course he would be excited about it. He has all kinds of research, that could help them in the future. I knew he wanted to help. But I didn't like needles. It brought back painful memories. Memories that made me cry, and fall to the floor, completely helpless.

"Please Ella?", Carlisle murmured, bringing me back inside the house. I winced. I had to face facts. No one in here was stupid. They would see me use my powers one day, and figure everything out. They arent idiots. Oh...lucky me.

"Fine..," I said, forcing my voice to be loud. "I have telepathy, telekinesis, shooting fire out of my mouth, hands and feet. I can fly, and...I..". I winced, not wanting to admit this last part. "I can speak to animals. Word of advice, don't talk to mermaids. They have very evil minds. Very".

Carlisle's jaw dropped as we sat in his study. I smiled innocently, but I knew my eyes still betrayed my pain.

"It's a curse I know. I mean, one power would have been enough, but no. I just _had _to be _blessed_ with this stupid curse. As if it wasn't bad enough that my father wants to be a mass murderer, or at least he will be after he kills you and your friends. No offense, but I've seen the Volturi fight. Your best chance would be to let me train you, since I know their most recent fighting moves. I don't like this situation, and I don't want to kill my father. But it's for the best right? And besides, I always knew my life would suck from the start. I just didn't think death would come so soon. Not yet. But I guess fate has its way of twisting the world over backwards right?"

I stared at the painting on the wall of the study, frowning at how innocent and angelic my father looked, and it was the exact opposite of how he really was. Carlisle was like a father. So nice, caring, calm... He always loved someone no matter what. Why couldn't I be like that? Maybe I didn't deserve to be happy. I mean, my species in general was a threat and somewhat disrespectful to nature. I mean, I was better than a vampire, and a werewolf. Heck, I was even faster than the Children of the Moon. But I don't think I should have this much bad luck. Carlisle let me sit in silence for a while, and for that I was grateful. Was it something I did to deserve this kind of life? Was I just born to be tortured no matter how much good I did in life? But that could take a while. I had killed hundreds, maybe even thousands. I don't count. I was like my father in every way, killing and thinking twice about it. My father had power, control. I craved it. Maybe he could help me control my powers...No. That would involve leaving the Cullen's unprotected and exposed. What if the Volturi came early? And I wasn't here? Chaos. And how would I know that my father didn't just want me for my powers? He was my father, he should love me no matter what. But Aro claims to "love" a lot of people. I was here. It was now. I, scratch that, we were all in danger. I could teach the arriving vamps how to fight off the Volturi, even give them some secrets that could save their lives. But I didn't want to show them my powers. I heard Amun liked vampires with power. Someone who could make it through a fight without being so much as touched. And that was me. I didn't want all those vampires to be here. It would make me feel like a newborn war. I could kill every vampire in this entire world in a day, maybe less, but I didn't want anyone to know that! Its bad enough I couldn't get away fast enough, and now the Cullens know. I was alone. My brother doesn't want me, Renesmee betrayed me, Drew cheated on me...damn my life might as well belong to the devil himself because too much hell is breaking loose for one lifetime. More than I could ever handle. I needed a friend. And Damon was no longer there for me. I couldn't talk to Shaylin, for she would tell Damon what I said word for word and Damon would come after me with a chainsaw like the maniac he is. The vampires wouldn't understand. I was alone. I was alone.

And maybe I was okay with that earlier, but not anymore. There was somewhere I needed to be..some place where everyone is family and people love me as if I were their own. I had the Cullen's house as a safe haven, but I didn't have long. I had to go to La Push.

I stood quickly. Carlisle was staring at me in shock. It took me a second to realize I had just put my recent thoughts into his head and he had heard everything. Dang it.

Carlisle smiled, his face excited. "I will let you go to La Push if you...agree to a trade."

I smirked. "Name it."

"You tell me, demonstrate, and let me help and research your species and powers, and I let you go to La Push, any time you want. And use my car, but just bring it back. And if you want, you can leave Forks after the war...but I do hope you will stay with us. I think you make a great Cullen."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, giggling. "Of course Doctor. I will be back soon. Call me if there's an emergency!".

And with that, I was out the door, running up to my room to change. I wanted to look pretty, but not fancy. I finally settled on black skinny jeans, a red frill shirt without the sleeves, and yellow heels. I skipped out my room, and took Carlisle's car to La Push. I sped down the highway, windows up and the radio blasting hip hop through the speakers. I pulled up outside Emily's house, and got out the car and jumped on the porch.

Sam answered, and he seemed happy to see me. "Ella! Just in time! Emily is making dinner. Come in!", he said, ushering me inside. I smiled a little.

I sat on the kitchen counter, giggling and arguing with the other wolves that were all crowded into the large kitchen.

"I think the terminator would win a fight against Ella.", Paul stated.

I snorted.

"But Ella can withstand fire, and run at the speed of light," Embry countered, causing Paul's smile to fade. I giggled.

"Yeah, but Ella has angry issues. The terminator would provoke her since she's her most vulnerable when she's angry.", Quil agreed with Paul.

I snarled. "I do not have angry issues! I just don't like it when people try to feed me their worthless BS!", I snapped.

Paul and Quil smirked and high-fived. I realized I just lost my temper and proved them right. Darn it.

"Yeah, but when Ella gets angry she gets really focused and stops at nothing to kill her current target", Seth said, standing next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled.

"But-", Paul began but I cut him off.

"Paul don't you dare say it. I'm a freak of nature. A new species of a vampire hybrid. Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," I smiled, as I quoted the "Incredible Hulk".

"I am not better than you..okay I am better than you. You have angry issues and you are perverted Its not normal. I'm awesome, and you are nothing but the dirt under my shoe. I'm like shit and you are nothing but my toilet paper.", I say smoothly, grinning widely at him.

"Ohhhhhh", the wolves chorus, laughing harder as they saw Paul's embarrassed face. I giggled along with them, hearing but not seeing Drew walk in the room. By the time the laughter stopped, I was staring intently at Paul, and he was staring at me. Everyone was staring at us.

"Even though you annoy me, I have to admit, you have a nice body," Paul said, winking. I blushed and forced myself t glare, although it was obvious it was playful.

"And dear God I must say, your abs are calling to me. Can I touch your biceps?", I replied, touching his arm and running my fingers over his muscles. I giggled, and everyone except Drew joined in. I had to admit, Paul was hot. I wasn't going to flirt though, since he has a girlfriend. I don't want to stoop to that level. Not in this lifetime.

Drew cleared his throat loudly, as if we didn't already know he was standing in the doorway. I turned to him, not clutching Embry's biceps, tracing them lightly with my fingertips. I giggled again as Seth tickled me.

"Hey Drew," Embry said, his eyes still on me. I smiled, not even bothering to say hi to him.

Drew looked hurt, as if he didn't cause any of this. Whatever. I was happy and he would not ruin that for me.  
"The food is ready!", Emily said loudly, as to be heard over our laughter.

The boys raced to the table, and I sat in Paul's lap because I wasn't about to sit on the floor and eat. Drew stared at me from across the table. I refused to make eye contact with him, talking with everyone at the table except for him. I smiled as Quill stole Seth's bacon when he wasn't paying attention. I drank Sam's orange juice and blamed it on Jared when he noticed. We laughed and ate like a real family. A family I always wanted. Something I had been willing to kill for a few years ago. And now that I have it, I can laugh about my past sometimes. As if it was all a bad dream that went a little too far.

We finished our meal and I went to watch T.V with Quill and Jared, but Drew grabbed my hand from behind and dragged me up the stairs to his room. I growled and yanked my hand away. Drew had locked the door. I snorted. As if a locked door was going to stop me. Keep dreaming wolf boy.

"Ella, you didn't even let me explain", he started.

I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "I don't want an explanation! You want Renesmee! That's perfectly okay! Don't act like you can just walk away and then come back when you want to!"

"You ran away for two and a half months Ella!"

"I left to make sure I didn't blow up the entire state of Washington! But its obvious you care nothing about my feelings since you go and do the nasty with Renesmee!"

"It wasn't like that..we..we didn't.."

"I really don't care what Renesmee and you did together. I really don't. Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

"I love you Ella."

"Well..I don't love you."

Drew froze, pain twisting his facial features, tears welling up in his eyes. He took a step forward, reaching for me.

"Ella...you dont mean that. I know you love me."

"Correction. I don't love you. You don't even know me. Last time...you want to know why I left? I was scared. I thought you were going to hurt me like my mother did. I ran because I didn't want to feel that pain again. You have no idea what I have gone through. You have no idea what I had to do to stay alive. All your life, you had parents, a home, people who loved you, family and friends that care about you. I had nothing Drew. Nothing. I didn't have time for emotions because I was too busy trying to keep my heart beating. You don't _know_ what a struggle is. You don't know how many people I made suffer to death, as I lived on. You don't know what I have had to see in my nightmares. You don't _know _the type of pain I had to live with for thirteen years. You have been happy all your life. I have been miserable. You don't know me at all. And at this rate, you never will. Good bye Drew. Don't ever talk to me again.", I screamed at him, pushing past him and yanking open the door.

He jerked me back, pulling me into his arms, and kissing me. I struggled against him, but my attempts died as he pinned my hands above my head. I cried, tears trickling down my cheeks.

No. I didn't want him. Not now...I couldn't handle the pain. I wanted to leave. I had but one choice. I kicked Drew in the nuts, hearing them crack, then ran out the house at full speed, jumping over Embry in wolf form as I jumped in the car and stomped on the gas, the tires leaving skid marks as I sped away. I wiped my mouth, shuddering. I had been happy,. But he..he kissed me. I didn't want him to do that. I parked the car at the Cullen's, taking deep breaths and laying down in the backseat of the car. I sobbed for what seemed like days even though I'm sure it was only a few minutes.

My eyelids got heavy, and slowly drifted closed, shutting out the rest of the world.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV:**

I ran back home, and started to go in the house when I saw my car, parked on the border of the woods, the keys still in the ignition. I got my keys and saw Ella curled up, asleep in the back seat. I smiled. Of course.

I took her in my arms, carrying her to her bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, wrapping her in covers after taking her shoes off. Ella's hand swung around and grabbed my hand, forcing me on the bed with her. This girl was strong. I winced as her grip tightened on my hand and small bits of fire shot out of her fingertips.

"Carlisle...", Ella whispered, her eyes opening half way. I smiled at her.

"Yes?", I answered, keeping my voice low.

"Stay...", was her last word as she drifted back to sleep. I wrapped my arm around her, the girl who could have been my daughter.

"Always," I whispered, closing my eyes and waiting for the untimely act of fate to come.

* * *

**Ella's POV:**

_Have you ever felt like maybe things happen for a reason? Like...maybe its just fate, trying to make your life as difficult as possible because it thinks that it's what you somehow need? Have you ever seen the love of your life with another person? And felt that pain that only intensified over the years? And what if that other person just so happened to be your best friend? Painful isn't it?_

_I have had a lot of pain in my day. My mother abused me, my father abandoned me, my brother took advantage of me and sometimes even hit me. My former best friend took my boyfriend, my mother came back as a vampire to come kill me. And now the Volturi is on its way, coming to kill, to gain whatever power it may desire. And I am just like them. A monster. Someone who you see in your nightmares. Not any ordinary nightmares either. Im talking about those nightmares that make you wake up screaming, your heart racing and your blood pumping, those time of nightmares that make you want to crawl into bed with your parents, no matter how old you are. _

_But I guess I deserved it. I mean, I could never be as perfect as Esmé or Rosalie or Bella or Alice. Heck, even Emily Young was better than me. I should have known I didn't stand a chance. But...I hoped. I hoped for change. I hoped for something...good. Something joyful. Something...someone that would take the pain. I'm only thirteen years old and yet, soon my own father will be killing me. Wait, correction. I will have to kill them first before they hurt the wolf pack or the Cullen's or any of their friends. Why am I so protective? That's an easy question._

_As a kid, I didn't have anyone. I was alone. I had to raise myself, feed myself, take care of myself, because no one else was going to do it. And now that I have everything I could have hoped for, it's all being taken away from me. You would be protective too if you had a life-like that, but lucky for you, you didn't. Not everyone can be blessed with wonderful lives where everything always goes your way.  
_

_I used to smile. I used to laugh. I used to be _ME._ And now, its gone. It's over. _

_I lost Drew to Renesmee, because she's prettier and everyone loves her more. I lost my brother to Aro. I lost my mother to myself, as she now lost her soul as she changed into a creature of the night. _

_What else do I have to lose? Since everything else has already been taking away? Well, that's another easy question. _

_My sanity..._

_I was dead. Death is peaceful. I could see myself as my blood poured out of me and onto the pavement, I could see my mother's dark, unforgiving face, laughing darkly as I died a slow, and somewhat painful death. I was burning. The fire somehow got to me, burning my flesh off of my bones. Leah threw me in the ocean, giggling and waving goodbye as I hit the water and floated away. _

_My eyes, weak, somehow were still strong enough to look up through the water, to look at the full Moon for what might be my last glimpse of light. And yet, I could not cry. There was nothing to cry about. I was dead, finally, able to move on, and just be happy. _

_Happy. I smiled just thinking the word. I haven't been happy in a while. I remember how Drew kissed me yesterday. I hadn't been happy, I was furious. He kissed Renesmee, and then he kissed me. He didn't want me anymore and yet he still wanted to make me feel pain. I was alone. And for the first time in my life, I was enjoying the pain.  
I loved how it burned me from the inside out. How it showed no mercy. But most of all? I loved how it made me remember who I am. Where I was from. My destiny._

_No more running. Never again.  
No more hiding. Never again.  
No more crying. Never again.  
No. More. Mercy. Never. Again. _

_Never again. _

_Never again will I be weak. Never again shall I crumble. Never again shall I let someone win. _

_I had two choices. _

_Choice One: Help the Cullen's and fight with them. _

_Choice Two: Join my father and forget about feelings. Be the true monster I was, and be his darling daughter once again. _

_I chose the first one. Option two wouldn't help me at all. And, I could always be his darling daughter another day. And he owed me. A lot. He had no idea how many Newborn army's had been created to kill them, and he had no idea how long it took me to kill them all._

_I was Ella Black. The world is my enemy. BUT. I can make a few exceptions. I smiled. Yeah...I was back. _

_Wake up. I told myself. _

And I opened my eyes, looking into the streaming rays of sunlight.

No more running, hiding, crying or mercy. Remember that, I told myself.

I climbed out of bed, Carlisle no longer here. I remember him talking to me last night for a few minutes. He and the other Cullen's would be going around the world to find other vampires. And sadly, a group was almost here. The Denali Clan. Perfect. Hint, that was sarcasm.

I took a shower and dressed in a bright red sundress, and black heels, pulling my hair back in a ponytail. I put on lip gloss and silver jewelry, and headed downstairs just as a car pulled up. I missed Emmett and Rosalie already. They had left to go find more vampires. And Alice and Jasper left us. Sad how we all are destined for death and they just walk away like nothing ever happened.

Bella had just introduced Nessie to the Denali's. I frowned, and flitted into the room, ignoring their eyes which were shocked by my sudden, silent arrival. Yeah my kind tend to do that. We are so quiet, so predatorial that we are silent. Silent enough that not even vampires could hear us.

"Who is this?", Carmen asked, taking a step forward as Eleazar pulled her back. I snarled, slipping into a crouch, ready to strike. Its bad enough we have a war coming and all these vamps staying in one place. I would appreciate it if they stayed away from me as much as possible.

Carmen frowned. "I'm sorry if I scared you...but what are you?", she whispered, gently reaching towards me. I straightened up, frowning as she gently touched my shoulder. It took all my self-control not to rip her head off her head. But she was so nice..I guess I could trust her. For now.

"Hello. My name is Ella Black. I..I can't really tell you what I am at the moment...its not safe, and you would all leave the Cullen's in their time of need. I only want the best for them and hope they survive this upcoming war," I say, stepping closer to Jacob.

He put his arms around my shoulders. I smiled. Jake was like my big brother. It made me relax a little to have him here with me.

"I can't see your powers...that's weird. Maybe it's because you don't have any?," Eleazar questioned.

Jacob shook his head. "Oh she has powers, she just blocks herself so you don't see them. She doesn't like anyone knowing about her past, or her abilities."

I turned to him, my violet eyes blazing. I could feel the flames starting to boil up. But I told them to stop, and they did. I took a deep breath. Good. I cant blow up in the house. Now is not the time for my outbursts.

Tanya and her clan stood and listened to Edward as he explained out Nessie and the Volturi coming to get us. I stood quietly. I stared at Eleazar mostly, my glare intensifying every time he made the slightest of movements.

We moved to the living room, to sit. I stood in the doorway, my eyes closed, ears listening and my mind reading the thoughts of everyone. I could stop my telepathy temporarily, but I need it, so that's not an option.

I heard someone stand, and my eyes flew open as Tanya came to stand beside me, moving at amazing speed.

"Is she your daughter too?", Tanya asked Edward even though she was facing me. I didn't respond.

"No. Her..well you don't need to know her real parents now. But Rosalie and Emmett adopted her recently. She already resembles Rosalie and Emmett. But don't make her angry...things happen," Edward advised, gently moving Tanya away from me.

Good move Eddie. Very good.

"What kind of things?," she asked, being the nosy vampire I always assumed she was.

"Just..I can imagine that you dont wish to lose your life so soon," he said, fighting a smile as he stood in front of me.

I turned towards Eleazar who stared at me in shock and amazement, as did everyone else. I was confused until I realized I had just levitated a few feet off the floor and could almost touch the ceiling. I landed.

"Sorry I need to...", I managed to choke out as I turned to the door. Kate grabbed me and spun me around and sat me on the couch where everyone stared at me. I fought back a growl. She touched me. She was lucky I was forbidden to touch them. She was so lucky. So lucky.

"Dear child", Eleazar whispered, gently taking my hand. This time I didn't jerk away, only stared at him with wide eyes. "Where could you possibly posses such an..intriguing gift? It is...outstanding!"

I smiled a little, crossing my legs just as Rosalie taught me.

"Well, its not my only ability. For some reason, I have more than two abilities. I don't always love it, but it does come in handy when I need it to. Like flying for instance. If I couldn't run for some reason, I could rely on my flight to save my life. But...not all of my gifts are safe. Others are dangerous, and very hard to control when I am angry. That's why I always keep a distance from people. But it really isn't helping that about almost every vampire in the world are coming to Forks, Washington to come save the Cullens. I can barely handle you and the Cullens as it is. I don't think I can take another truck load full of vampires..." my voice trailed off.

"And what, my dear, might be your other powers that are so dangerous to control?", he asked me. I looked away, and turned to look out the window, staring out at the woods.

"Let's just say I could destroy the entire west coast of the USA and be the only one who made it out unharmed. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore. I don't want to be like him. Never.", I whispered, then I was gone, running through the forest.

I stopped at the mountains, looking over the edge of the cliff. Hmm...cliff jumping, just without the water. Sounds like fun! I took a step back, and then ran, then I jumped, flipping off the mountain and into the waiting air that whipped around me as I fell carelessly through the sky.

* * *

I smiled, still falling off the mountain. I giggled as I soared through the air, creating images in the clouds. I was flying again, spinning around, smiling, having a perfect moment.

That was rare.

I smiled and giggled wildly as I spun around, doing ballet in the air, then I pretended to ice skate, making figure eights in the clouds, laughing as I let myself drop once more. I closed my eyes.

Fall. What are you waiting for Ella? You are going to fall anyways. Why not now?

Or better yet? Go find Drew! He loved you!

My eyes flung open as I landed softly on my feet in the middle of the forest. I could not go back to Drew. He was in love with Renesmee. I didn't...I don't want the pain again. I needed to stay away. The rest of the pack was like the family I always wanted. I smiled as I realized I had something to do that could help us all in the war. A girl with a very useful gift.

I jumped in the air again, flying to La Push and jumping through Paul's window. I stood in the darkness, flashing my fangs as Paul opened the door and turned on the light. Paul screamed and phased lunging for me. I stepped sideways in the quickest of movements, and he crashed into the wall behind me.

"Paul calm down! Its me, Ella! Dude no one else in their right mind would come anywhere near your..odor," I say, grinning, still showing my fangs.

Then Paul did the unexpected. He phased back. And he. Was. Naked.

I gasped, horrified by what I just saw. I covered my eyes with my hands, breathing heavily. I felt Paul wrap his arms around me, still naked.

"I love you too Ella! And don't pretend you didn't like what you saw!", Paul said, smiling.

I gagged. "Dont touch me!", I screamed, swinging my hand back, but he dodged and my hand touched his...I felt bile rising up into my throat. I ran to the bathroom and scrubbed my hands, still screaming.

Dear god now I would have to scrub my hands with bleach later. And fire. Lots and lots of fire. Lots of it. Like, truck loads full of it.

Paul came into the bathroom, dressed in jean shorts. I relaxed. He was covered. GREAT!  
"I'm sorry for ruining the innocence of your eyes," Paul says, smirking. I suppress the urge to sink my teeth into his neck.

I sit on the bathroom counter. "Listen, the Cullen's and I are in serious trouble. I need your help. I created a few newborns when I was younger, and we kept in touch. I can track them, but I want you to come with me because honestly, it would make me feel more at ease to have a wolf there. And I wanted that wolf to be you."

Paul smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Cool, and yeah Jake told us about the danger. Why...How about we make a deal? I help you and you tell me about you. Not all, but the important parts of your past, like the parts that you are trying to hide right now."

I winced. This boy was good. Fine. I could always block his thoughts later.

"Fine. The reason I'm always on the run is because my mother is Leah Clearwater and my father is Aro of the Volturi. I don't want them to find me. And Leah is now a vampire because instead of killing her, my venom made her a vampire. I don't want to be like my father or join him, so I...I try not to be a monster. It's not always easy...and I keep my abilities a secret because I know he would force me, by finding someway, to make me like him. And, without a doubt, I would follow."

Paul's jaw dropped in surprise, and he started to shake. And for some reason, I didn't move. If he phased he would ruin my face, no doubt. I stared at the wall, frowning as I accidentally burned a hole in the wall with my gaze.

"I know...you might not want to know me after this I just...I came here to get away. Leah abused me when I was little. She blamed me for everything. And now Damon, my own twin brother, tried to kill me. I am alone. I came to you because...well..you and the pack are the first friends I've had during my entire life. I never really..fit in. And now that I have a family and something to be happy about, it's getting taken away from me. I just..for the first time in my life, and now its being taken away from me. I..I'm sorry...", I turned, my voice cracking as I walked quickly out the door, jumped out the window and into the blackness of the light.

"Ella wait. I..I'm sorry that happened to you. And you're my friend too. I just..I'm sorry for getting angry. I just didn't like the fact that you were so closely involved with him. I mean, just think: if anyone else found out you are his biological daughter, they would turn on you, and even leave the Cullens. They would not let you explain. I..I don't want you to go anywhere," Paul whispered as he grabbed my hand. I could feel the heat radiating from him.

I touched my eyes, and realized I was crying. See? This is what I'm talking about! I start crying and don't even realize it. This town is something else...something else I tell ya.

"I want to help you. Just let me phase, It will be-", Paul began but I cut him off.

"Actually, I have a much faster way to get to where we need to be. Trust me. And please, don't throw up," I told him, grabbing his hand, getting ready to take off.

"Ella what are we..."

I took off into the air, smiling as the wind whipped my hair back and forth. Paul screamed.

"Calm down Paul! It's so much fun!"

"ELLA! WE ARE LITERALLY FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND FEET OFF THE GROUND! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS EARLY! I LOVE YOU ELLA, YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER, BUT THIS IS CRAZY PUT ME DOWN!

I rolled my eyes. "Relax dude. I wont drop you," I promised as I tightened my grip on his hand.

After a few minutes, we landed near the airport. I handed Paul a white t-shirt.

We walked inside, Paul's arm around me protectively. I smiled. Paul growled too low for humans to hear as a group of boys walked past us and whistled after they saw me. Wow. So he was the overprotective brother type.

We got on a plane to Florida. I frowned.

"Couldn't we have..you know, flown there?"

"Yeah, but it would take longer because I would have to stop and rest."

"Rest?"

"Yeah. I'm not used to carrying extra weight, and it would take me longer until I get strong enough to adjust."

"Do you have any other powers?"

"Yes. Telepathy, telekinesis, ability to fly, shoot fire out of my hands, feet, and mouth, etc. And many other stuff."

"Cool! But how come you have more than one talent?"

"I don't know. I used to think it was because werewolf genes were amplified to be vampire abilities. But I learned that it wasn't the only thing possible."

"Could you explain your..strength of your abilities?"

"Sure. My telepathy for instance..I can hear every thought you have ever had, and the current ones from a distance, no matter how great. If you were in Japan, and I was in California, I would still be able to hear you as clear as day. I got my first theory from this talent. As a wolf, we could hear each other from a distance. So, I thought that gene was added to my telepathy, which allowed it to be as strong as it is now. As for my telekinesis, I don't know much about that one...I can lift small objects the easiest, but when I'm angry, I lose control and can do things I couldn't normally do. Like, when I get angry, I lose control...Things lift out of the ground(telekinesis), I hurt people's brain, either by melting them or showing them painful images(Telepathy), I burn everything...(shooting fire). Like, everything is out of control. I burn people, trees, cars..sometimes even the earth."  
"One time...I was so angry...so crazy..out of control...I exploded. Like a bomb. And everything around me exploded..I killed...so many people...that's why I freak out when a lot of people are around me. I get scared that I'll kill them and then.."

I looked away from Paul, folding my hands delicately in my lap, tears rolling down my checks.

"I...I miss it. I miss being happy Paul. I miss...being me. I miss the smiles. The laughs. The joy. I just...I know things will never go back to the way they were but I...I always hope." As I said this, I touched my locket, the only physically memory of my old life, the life where I would smile and laugh.

Paul was silent for the rest of the ride. I was thankful for that. It left me to my thoughts.

My friends I had to go get...I haven't seen them in a while. One was Brittany. She was a vampire, and she had the ability to make you human again. The second was Darrin. He had the ability to posses a person, and make them do as he please while still staying in his own body. Of course, he could also go inside someone's body and control them. He liked both ways. The third was Matthew. He had the ability of telekinesis. It's as strong as mine. Maybe even stronger. He has taught me some stuff, but we split a while back. I missed them all. They were like my family. They were they when I needed them to be, and I always did the same for them. I...I was never one for...emotions. I..I was too focused on survival. I only wanted to keep myself alive. That was all that mattered. My mother always told me that I would never be good enough...never. She would scream at me. She would say that no one would every want me. That I would be forever alone, left in this world with no one. I always knew she was right. I always knew..that I would never be pretty enough, or smart enough..or good enough for anyone. That I would just be...what she said. What everyone has always told me. I am a monster. Just like my father. And one day I would be like him. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But it could always happen. It's a possibility. I was always scared and now I realized I have nothing else to be scared about. I am Ella. I am invincible. And, even if I am a monster, it wouldn't be my fault. I never asked for any of this. I wanted to be normal. I always envied humans. They could die so easily, have so much fun, and could always pass on to a better place. There was no heaven or hell for me. I was stuck in between. I was stuck this way, forever.

I was..I don't know what I am anymore. I realized that everything I know is mostly a lie. I thought my brother loved me, but he tried to kill me. I am his own flesh and blood, and he tried to take my life. Never have I ever been so loud in my life. I was so scared of him, so weak compared to him. Wait. I just realized something. I know what makes me so much stronger than him. My anger and constant pain made me stronger, gave me more power than him. Damon, he didn't know pain. He was never abused. He was never abandoned. He never had to see the love of his life with someone else. He wasn't beaten, smothered, or burned. He never felt pain. I could take him when the war came. I have to, even if it's the last thing I do. I cried the whole ride to Florida, and I felt the stares as everyone turned and looked at me with pity and concern. But I didn't want their pity. I didn't want anything from them. I just wanted to get off this plane. I just wanted to leave. Just be free, even if only for a couple of hours. The tears fell harder as I realized what I would have to do to my brother. I only had one way...and It was the most dangerous way of killing something. The most violent. But I didn't have a choice. Not anymore.

Damon had the powers I had, but some were different. We had the same telepathy, telekinesis, ability to fly, and instead of shooting fire, he shot ice, able to freeze an army in its tracks if he wanted to. He didn't know about my friends, and I blocked them and myself for safety.

To kill Damon, I would have to make him...I shudder. Just thinking about it scared me. To kill Damon, my brother, I would have to burn him, from the inside. I will have to melt his brain, crush him to nothing, and unleash the true monster within me. I wiped my tears away just as the plane landed. I looked over at Paul and saw that he had fallen asleep. I shook him as gently as possibly so not to leave a bruise.

"Paul we're here. Wake up," I whispered in his ear as everyone around us stood and started to file out the plane. Paul woke with a start, but stills stood and followed me without a word.

Paul phased in the woods, and together we ran through the forest. We ran for about an hour before we were attacked.

A car came flying down from the sky, and I used my telepathy to catch it and send it flying back as I crouched protectively over Paul. I growled at the sky, and watched Matthew land on the ground about ten yards away from us. I smiled and ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Matthew! I missed you! How are Darrin and Brittany? I see you've practiced with your powers!", I say, smiling as I hug him tightly.

Paul whimpered and trotted towards me, nudging my hand with his nose.

Matthew tensed and jerked me behind him as he snarled. Oh no. Matt thought Paul was a threat.

"Wait Matthew! He's my friend! His name is Paul! He came here to help me because coming alone would have been too dangerous.", I say quickly, patting Paul on the head.

Paul barked a laugh and licked my hand, shaking out his fur. I smiled.

"YOU are friends with a werewolf?," Darrin and Brittany said together as they ran through the trees and came to a stop in front of us. I nodded.

"They aren't really as bad as we thought they were. They protect the humans from the other red-eyes. They have an alliance with the Cullen's, a vampire clan that feeds off animals as to preserve human life. Listen, I know this is bad timing..and what I am about to ask isn't something you would just say yes to on a normal day. I..my father, Aro Volturi, is declaring war on my new family. They think we have created an immortal child, but she is a hybrid like myself, only a little different. Renesmee is her name. She is half human, half vampire. She has a heartbeat and everything. We were hoping we could prevent a war by gathering witnesses and letting us explain to my father. I was hoping you would join us...?"

Darrin, Matt, and Britt all looked at each other, smiling. "Of course Ella! We owe you lots!", they cheered. I squealed. and hugged them. Paul looked left out and it made me feel bad.

"I love you too Paul. Always," I say, smiling as I hug Paul and kiss his wolf head. Paul smiled a wolfy grin, literally. I climbed on his back.

"We should go back now. They are worried about me I'm sure and I promised I wouldn't run off again. Although today just...yeah lets go!". And then we were off.

* * *

We arrived back home in three hours time, all of us laughing and smiling so hard our cheeks hurt. Paul had phased back, and had told us some of the funniest moments the pack has had. He practically had us rolling on the floor with laughter. I opened the front door and let out one of the most piercing screams I could produce, so loud that it broke a few windows.

There were vampires everywhere! This was not going to end well...yeah. I was gonna do something stupid. And then I would be a monster like my father...dear god why me?!

WHY?!

Emmett grabbed me tightly. "Do you have _any _idea how worried I have been! I thought you were dead or Aro caught you or...or", Emmett screamed in my face, only to break out in dry sobs. I started to cry too, hard.

I hugged him. "Daddy don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappear like that. I went to go get a few friends to help us with the war and I...I didn't think I had to say anything...", I sobbed. Everyone stared at us like we were losing our minds in the middle of main street, as if we had started speaking in Urdu.

Rosalie had come to us, sobbing as well. "Ella I thought you were dead. Don't you ever do that to me again."

I nodded, still crying.

"Aww..," the vampires chorused, even though they still didn't understand everything about what was happening. I pulled away.

"This is Darrin, Matthew, and Brittany", I began, telling everyone about their powers. "They want to help us. I have already told them about Nessie, but they are still welcome to listen to her story if they please."

Darrin had already appeared at Renesmee's side, and picked her up, staring at her. Bella and Edward snarled and lunged for Darrin, but it was too late. Darrin had disappeared into Nessie's body, controlling her.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to see if my powers worked on hybrids. I know you are all curious, so I will tell you a bit about my gift. If Renesmee were to die now, I wouldn't die and neither would she. Since I am inside of her, she is temporarily indestructible!," Darrin squealed in Nessie's voice as he made her do back flips and cartwheels around the room. I giggled.

"Nice way to make a scene Darrin. Telling almost the whole vampire population of your gift isn't going to make anyone worship the ground you walk on.", Paul says, smirking.

Darrin appeared again, leaving Nessie's body. Everyone clapped and Carlisle was once again, stepping closer and asking questions, as were many others.

I left the house and sat in the backyard by the river, laying in the sun. I think I fell asleep because then cold water was dumped on me. I woke up, turning up my body temperature and smiled as the water turned to steam and left my body.

"What can you do? I don't know why you are here anyways if you are worthless to us", Kate said glaring at me as I rose to my feet.

I didn't respond because I knew it was bait. I was smart enough to resist, even though it killed me.

"Oh so now you can't speak? Nice. You are a freak. You know you don't belong here. You could turn on us at any minute, and when you do, I'll be waiting. But then again you don't need to turn on us to be just like your mother. Only you could become a monster like that," Kate continued.

She hit my weak spot emotionally. Edward told everyone. He...He...

I spun around, setting my self on fire and raised my hand, lifting up trees and cars with it. All the vampires stared at me in shock as they realized the danger of provoking me.

I snarled, shaking violently.

Kate turned to run, but I was too quick. I was behind her in an instant, and I grabbed her by her throat, creating a wall of fire between us.

"Ella! NO!," Rosalie screamed. I was crying, but instead of water, I was crying fire. I released Kate, and then I was gone. I ran in the house, past Rosalie and Emmett, and past the horrified vampires.

I slammed the door, and screamed, setting myself and the room on fire once again. The bed and dresser got picked up, and thrown around the room by my telekinesis, as did the doors to the balcony. I was on fire, and yet I felt no pain. I felt...

Nothing.

There was nothing for me to feel.

I have nothing else to lose in this world.

I have no one else to lose.

Nothing else to give.

Nothing else to receive.

No one.

Nothing.

Always.

Everything stopped and went back to order. Emmett was shouting on the other side of the door, but he couldn't knock because I had set the door on fire. I fell to my knees, hating the world and everyone in it. Edward told them. How dare he?! He promised! But I guess he just used his ol' Eddie charm on me just to get his way. I will kill him. To hell with Bella and Renesmee. To hell with everyone. I had nothing else to offer these people. They are all now the enemies. I changed my clothes into booty shorts and a tank top, but I left my room barefoot. I ran down the stairs, moving faster than I ever had in my entire life.

I found Edward outside, where he was now helping Bella with her powers. I growled and tackled him, ripping his arms off his body. He screamed in pain.

"How dare you?! I trusted you and you betrayed me!," I screamed in his face, creating a wall of fire around us so no one could stop me.

Edward gasped for air, his arms twitching in the grass beside him. "Ella I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

I screamed, breathing fire through my mouth.

"Did you tell them who my father is too?! Huh!? Did you just _use _me to get information!? Fine! My father is Aro Volturi. And I hope you all burn in hell. My father will kill you all and I will be at his side, destroying all of you! I hope you had a good run, because all of you will _pay."_, I screamed. I jumped off him, and I was so angry. I couldn't stop shaking. There was so much fire. Then I did something I have never done in my life.

I phased.

Into a giant, albino white wolf.

I ran, in wolf form, and jumped across the river, landing gracefully, just as I would normally do. I was running on all fours, heart racing, snarling, knocking down trees, jumping over animals, running from my problems.

I was so tempted to join my father. I was so...I needed to.

And with that, I took off, letting my legs carry me into another world, not caring either way.

* * *

**Edward's POV: **

I screamed in pain, and sobbed without tears. I never lost a limb, and now it felt..horrible.

Carlisle reattached my limbs, snarling. I was shocked. He never got angry.

"How _dare _you Edward?! She was our only hope of saving Renesmee! Ella was willing to give up her father's secrets just to save our lives and you just drove her away! Now she went to go join _them_ and now we will all die a slow, painful, fire filled death because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!", Carlisle yelled in my face, his face twisted in pain and his eyes filled with disgust.

I was still surprised. He was always the calmest out of all of us and now, he looked like he wanted to explode into flames. Oh...that was ironic since now, thanks to me, that would be our death.

"I..I'm sorry! It slipped! And I thought they deserved to know..", I muttered, scared of his reaction.

"It _slipped_?! You thought they _deserved _to know?! EDWARD SHE HAS BEEN ABUSED HER ENTIRE LIFE, NEVER HAVING A FAMILY OR ANYONE SHE COULD TRUST UNTIL NOW. SHE NOT ONLY DECIDES TO LET US KILL HER FATHER- SHOULD IT BE NECESSARY- JUST TO SAVE OUR LIVES! THAT GIRL HAS GIVEN US EVERYTHING! SHE WAS GOING TO SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER AND BELLA! WE COULD AT LEAST DO HER THE HONOR OF KEEPING HER SECRETS A _SECRET_ AS IT WAS SUPPOSED TO! WAS THAT TO ADVANCED FOR YOU? OR DO YOU NEED TO ME TO DUMB IT DOWN SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HOW MANY LIVES YOU HAVE PUT ON THE LINE HERE?!", Carlisle roared, punching his hand through the wall, spitting out profanities I haven't even heard of before.

Everyone stared in fear/shock at him, even Esmé looked scared. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, after realizing he was right.

"Edward. WHY?! Its bad enough the Volturi have Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Damon on their side! We had Ella, someone who could have taken them all done in less than thirty seconds, and yet not even the life of your daughter could keep your mouth shut!", Emmett yelled punching me to hard I flew across the room and hit the wall. I was too weak to fight back.

"She was like a daughter to me! Now you have made her join the dark side just so you can keep your stupid pride!," Emmett screamed in my face, as everyone stared at Emmett now, horrified.

"You're all about pride aren't you Emmy?", I snapped back, instantly regretting it. Emmett snarled and sent my flying through a wall. I was too weak to stand.

It took twenty of our vampire friends to hold Emmett and Rosalie back. Rosalie, who was growling furiously and had her hands curved like claws, was screaming her head off at me in every language she knew.

My arms, still weak from the attack from Ella, couldn't help me stand. Rosalie was sobbing, dry sobs and she beat furiously through the vampires and made her way to me, only to be tackled and held back again.

I looked up in time to hear the wolves' conversation with Carlisle.  
"We might be able to bring her back, she couldn't have gone far. We can follow her scent. She will fight with us though, I can promise you that Carlisle.", Seth stated, sending an unfriendly look my way as did the other wolves. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry..Please..", I whispered weakly.

No one answered, but instead they all walked away, leaving me alone to suffer in the worst way possible.

* * *

**Drew's POV: **

We all phased, and we followed Ella's scent. But sometimes we got a false trail, and instead we used the imprinting bond. I could feel the distance from her, and it gave us clues onto where she was.

We finally found her, in wolf form, and sitting in Canada, asleep.

We couldn't hear her thoughts, and we guessed that was because she had a shield, something that no other wolf had. But then again, Ella wasnt an ordinary wolf.

I remember how I hurt her..]

Renesmee had kissed me, saying she thought I was cute. I was in pain from Ella's disappearance and I didn't realize that Nessie had actually felt something for me. Renesmee and I went out on a couple of dates, shared a few kisses, but I always felt guilty, as if Ella, where ever she was, was watching us with disappointed eyes. Ella had returned, and so had the guilt. She had put on a brave face and attacked like she didn't care, but hours later, I heard her agony filled screams travel through the forest, and I listened to her sobs, crying.

Paul trotted over to Ella, telling us that he should go first. I bite back a growl. She was my imprint and yet he thought he should be the first person she sees?

Soon, Paul's mind disappeared, even though he was still a wolf. I didn't understand what was happening.

_Ella must have put her shield around Paul so she could talk to him in private. Weird Embry is gone too.. _Seth thought, watching Embry go and sit by Ella, resting his big wolf head on her shoulders. .

I was jealous. Like, rip their spines out jealous. How come she would rather talk to them instead of me? Then it hit me. She is always staring at Paul and Embry. Embry kissed her once, accidentally, but yet, it was obvious they had both enjoyed it. They were her little lapdogs.

_Shut up Drew it isn't like that! You know they wouldn't do something like that to you! _Quil snapped, growling. I snarled back, shaking my head angrily.

Maybe I was wrong and she only thought of them as friends.

Or maybe I was dead wrong.

* * *

**Ella's POV:**

I whimpered, shaking my white fur out, wagging my tail as I snuggled into Embry and Paul. My friends. They were here for me. That was nice.

I heard Drew's thought about me, Paul, and Embry, and I almost laughed. Almost. I didn't like them like that. I mean yeah, they were cute but I can't see myself marrying them..Okay I could see myself doing that, but I'm not trying to bust a move or anything.

_Ella you shouldn't just run off like that! You said you weren't going to run anymore! Edward...well everyone hates him now. They all said they would forgive him to an extent if you came back. You should have seen it! Carlisle almost popped a damn blood vessel screaming at Edward. Emmett almost tore Edward to shreds because Edward was too weak to fight back. And Rosalie just wanted rip him apart, and make him watch as the Volturi destroyed Bella and Renesmee. Oh yeah! And Bella and Nessie aren't talking to him until you get back, alive and all in one piece. _Embry thought, laughing.

Paul chuckled. _I almost tore Edward's head off. It was so tempting. But you are more important Ella. _

I smiled, nudging Paul's side with my nose, and did the same to Embry. _Thanks you guys. But should I really go back? I can't trust anyone except you two, and the rest of the pack besides Sam and Drew. _\

Embry gasped in mock horror. _You don't trust Drew? Oh nice! I'm sure he would love to know that his imprint thinks of him as only a pile of-_

_Shut up Embry! Now isn't the time. Ella please? I love you! You're like my little sister! And if anyone else messes with you, I would be honored to infest my teeth into their necks and behead them! Doesn't that sound exciting? _Paul snapped at Embry, but smiled at me.

I giggled..well...barked a laugh was more like it. Being a wolf really is fun. I wasnt used to running on four legs, but as I followed the pack back to Forks, I felt myself get stronger as I ran past them, blurring into the forest's greenish scenery.

_Aww no fair Ella! You're a hybrid! We should have at least gotten a head start! _Jared complained.  
_Yeah right! You guys already got a head start when you ran off into the forest without me! Don't hate cause' you can't be as awesome as me! _I replied.  
_All of you are a bunch of children! _Embry whined in a British accent, causing all of us to crack up laughing.  
_Embry! You cannot ze talking! You still owe me money! I want ze money today werewolf! _Paul answered, faking a Russian accent. I giggled, not at all offended.

I then realized Drew had been quiet the whole run home. The pack phased back in front of me, not caring if I saw since they all knew I wanted nothing they had. I caught Paul's eye, and looked down, blushing heavily as I saw his privates again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Ella. Its starting to look bad", Paul teased.

I giggled, when I noticed Sam, the Alpha staring at me from Emily's porch.

"What?", I asked.

"When you phased back, you weren't naked which means you phased in and out with your clothes...," he stuttered.

I shrugged. "I guess it's a gift since I'm a hybrid. I say, walking past him and into the house.

"Any reason Paul said 'We have got to stop meeting like this Ella?' Has it happened more than once?", Seth asked.

"Yeah. She wants the D and she climbed through my bedroom window. She loved what she saw," Paul answered before I could speak. I hissed.

"I didn't! I came to ask you for some advice and I had to tell you something! You're the one who thought I was another vampire and decided to phase, almost ripping my face off!", I shot back. "And besides, how can I want the D when you don't have one?"

"Burn!", Quil yelled, making me giggle.  
Paul shot me a dirty look. "You know I have one, you have seen it twice. And you talk about it in your sleep. You said 'its so big' and all that crap".

I blushed and crossed the room, in one swift motion, too quick for them to see.

"Dont make me call the dog catcher Paul! I heard the animal shelter has a low amount of canines."

"Oh is that Buffy I see? I'm sure you'd look good mounted on her wall!"

"I will cut your tongue off and shove it up your-!"

"Will you two stop acting like children and grow up?! We have more serious matters to deal with and yet you two argue like an old married couple!", Drew screamed, shaking.

I growled, feeling my hair light on fire and whip around my face, causing the pack to jump back as Emily screamed.

"Don't hate because you weren't good enough for me Drew. I would rather be killed at the hands of my father than carry you.", I hissed, my hair calming down and going back to its natural form.

Drew gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt the sting of my words. I didn't care. I turned towards Sam.

"I am willing to train you and you pack so that you may stand a better chance against the Volturi. I have read their minds so I know their fighting styles. Knowing how they fight will be good because then you would know what to expect, and have a better chance of survival. I am intent on keeping you and your pack alive, and for that you must do exactly what I say. Understood?"

The pack nodded eagerly, and went to go eat. Drew however, motioned for me to follow him outside. I groaned. Why not just walk off to a cliff now and drown myself?! I didn't want to talk to him...

"Ella...I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, and you deserve better. I...I still love you though. I hope...maybe we could start over. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have said those things to you, or left you the way I did. You don't deserve anymore plane in your life. I'm so sorry Ella. ", Drew said, and I could hear the sincerity ring in his every word. I turned away, my eyes raking the forest, seeing hundreds of feet into the darkness, better than any vampire could.

I turned back to him, staring into his pleading, dark brown eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, smiling a little as tiny flames locked themselves around my hair in a protective hold. I placed my hands by my sides.

"Okay. I will give you another chance. But if you ever hurt me again, I will set you on fire and watch as your flesh falls off your bones," I respond, smiling.

Drew hugs me, smiling. "I love you Ella. Forever."

I hugged him back, careful not to crush his bones. "I love you too Drew. Always."

I told him I had to go, and I ran back to the Cullen's, jumping over the river and landing gracefully. Zafrina turned to me, and jumped away , snarling.

I flashed her a dazzling smile. "Hello Zafrina. I would like to apologize for the previous...mishap. It was uncalled for and rude, but Kate did deserve it. Tomorrow morning, if I have a chance, I will be hosting a training session in which all vampires and wolves can attend if they want to. I know how they Volturi fight. I think tonight we need battle plans of some sort."

She nodded and I followed her inside the house standing in the living room. Every single vampire had his/hers eyes on me, horrified and curious all at once.

I nodded to Rosalie and Emmett, because now wasn't the time for hugs and kisses.

"I'm here to help you fight the Volturi. I have read their minds before, I know how they fight, and their weaknesses. I think we should plan battle strategies. If we ever want to win," I say, looking everyone in the eye, daring them to speak. No one did. Good choice/.

"Jane for instance. Her gift only works on one person at a time, but we know Alec will be protecting her. We need to take the vampires with the talents out first. Or at least get Brittany to make them human, which would make them easier to kill. If Jane and Alec didn't have their powers, they would be useless. They depend on their gifts to heavily. They wont be very good without them. I have a plan. A plan that will save each of your lives and make you able to walk away. I need you to trust me on this. But I promise you, that during the war, no one on our side will lose their life.", I say, then I turn and walk towards the door.

"Training will be tomorrow morning for both vampires and wolves. Don't be late", I call over my shoulder as I walk outside.

Rosalie follows me as the other vampires talk about me and my plan.

"Ella. Why...?", Rosalie whispered.

I started to cry. My plan was brilliant, but I wouldn't be the one to celebrate. I would miss Rosalie and Emmett, the two people who gave me everything. I would have to leave them. I would save their lives, and what was the cost? Me.

"Mom. I love you. So much. After the fight, you have to promise me you and Emmett will run. Take your family and run. Do you understand me? Don't you ever stop running. I need you to trust me on this.". I choke out, sobbing.

Rosalie hugged me, sobbing without tears. "Ella you can tell me. What is your plan? Please..."

"Mom. Trust me. Please."

Rosalie stared at me for what seemed like forever. Then she nodded.

"Okay Ella. I trust you."

I hugged her tighter, crying harder. Rosalie didn't ask, she didn't speak, she just hugged me, just like a mother would. And she would forever be my mother. And I would forever be her daughter. Sad, how we would have to be apart.

Rosalie sat on a nearby rock, and I sat on her lap, crying. Soon after, I cried myself to sleep as Rosalie sang to me. Her voice was beautiful and even as I slept I could hear her clearly.

Little did she know that my plan was epic. Little did she know that this plan could cost me my life. Little did she know that I might not be coming back. Why you ask? Easy. My plan, brilliant yet stupid, I would have to surrender myself to Aro, and in return for me, I will ask him to let the Cullen's and their friends free, alive. I wouldn't just do this for anyone. But, they were my family, even if I was too scared to admit it. I loved them. And there was a chance that I wouldn't be alive the next time they saw me, or maybe I would be killed on the spot.

I would miss the wolves, the furry, playful, deadly and lovable creatures who had welcomed me with open arms.

I would miss Rosalie, the women who was my mother, who loved me all the time and was always there when I needed her, the women who let me cry on her shoulder, the women who was okay with me dating a werewolf despite the smell, but most of all, the women who had taught me who I really was, who made me..._me._

I would miss Emmett, the man who played sports with me, let me braid his hair, made me laugh even when I'm sad. The man who cared about me, who loved me for who I was and cared about my happiness.

Carlisle, the man who kept my secrets, healed me, and gave me hope. He taught me that not every one is a monster. We had a choice, and for that lesson, I was grateful.

The list could go on but no amount of stalling could erase the true facts.

By the months' end, I would have to face my fate, no matter how deadly.

Death.

* * *

**Damon's POV; **

I paced the floor angrily. I was waiting for my father, and the other Volturi members to get back from hunting. Only Jane was here.

I needed a plan. Ella has gotten stronger. She was able to shield the minds of herself, the wolves, and even the other vampires who had joined the Cullen's in what might be the greatest war in the history of Vampire Kind.

Ella...I snarled. She was a disgrace. Helping the enemy. I would have to kill her.

The thought made me feel a twinge of guilt and pain but I just pushed it aside. I could not afford to turn to mush at my sister's feet. Not now.

Jane walked over to me, glaring. I flashed her a grin.

"I know you love me Janey," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Jane growled. "Dont call me that!", she hissed. I smiled again. I knew she secretly liked the nickname I had given her.

Jane turned to face me. "My brother will kill us if he finds out about..._us",_ she whispered, laying her head on my chest.

I laughed darkly. "I could take him. Although I might let him win since he's your brother.," I whispered back, lifting her face gently with my hand. I bent down and kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled.

I know you might think this is weird, I mean, this is JANE we are talking about! No one has ever been able to break her bitter outer shell but me. Ever since the day I met her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Shaylin was just a phase. But Jane was the real deal. Jane was beautiful, sadistic, and I loved everything about her.

Jane kissed me harder, breaking me out of my thoughts. I picked her up, running to the bedroom. I closed the door but didn't bother to lock it. Jane ripped off my clothes, but not destroying them since she knew I needed to wear them later. I slid her dress off her body, kissing her, tracing her frame with my hands, smiling as she shuddered under my touch.

I pushed into her, having no mercy as we made love to each other for about the hundredth time this month. Jane screamed my name as we broke the headboard. Her fists went through the mattress. Her screaming got louder as she reached her climax, and she jerked beneath me. She was shaking, begging me not to stop.

The door flew open.

I was gonna be killed. Shit.

Alec stared at us with wide eyes, shaking. I grinned.

"Hey Alec. This isn't really a good time. I'm kind of busy...," I told him as I got dressed in the blink of an eye, and covered Jane with the sheets.

Alec lunged for me, knocking me back onto the floor. I grabbed him and had him on his knees, my teeth at his neck ready to end him.

I looked to Jane for permission, disappointed when she shook her head. I released Alec, smiling innocently at him.

"Give us a minute," Jane whispered to me. I nodded and glided out of the room, kissing her once more before I went. I stayed on the outside of the door, listening.

"Jane what is wrong with you?!", Alec yelled. I could almost imagine Jane wince.

"Alec...it is none of your business...", she whispered, as she put on her dress.

"None of my business?! He was inside of you and you...did you expect me to not find out?! I heard you from the lobby Jane! Even the humans heard you!"

"I love him!"

"Aro wont allow it. You are getting soft. You have lost your touch."

Jane used her power, causing Alec to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"It is none of your concern. I am not soft. Damon is as sadistic as I am, and I am not soft. If you say anything to Aro, I will kill you myself. I don't care if you are my brother," Jane hissed in his ear, the she stomped out of the room.

I fought back a grin, making a straight face.

Demetri walked in through the door and winked at me.

_Nice job! No one has ever been able to get Jane in bed. I heard screaming from across the street. She was completely under your spell. Don't let Aro find out, he'll pop a blood vessel. _Demetri thought as he passed me. I nodded, letting him know that I had everything under control.

Somewhere, Ella was getting stronger. I needed to do the same.

Where ever she was, I would have to end her. And I knew just how to do it. I needed a spy.

I was going to win this war.

Even if it killed me.

* * *

**Ella's POV: **

I was listening.

Even while I was asleep, I could hear the thoughts of people around me.

I ignored them, instead listening to the state of Washington. Something caught my attention.

A few dead bodies, drained of blood, have been found in Seattle and some parts of Forks.

I searched their minds. No one saw who did it, and when someone did, they were killed. Whoever killed these people were getting close to our land. I searched for him, and almost had a stroke when I saw he was now watching us. I jumped out of bed, running outside past everyone, ignoring their screams.

"We're being watched! My brother is here with a spy!", I screamed as I jumped over the river and towards my brother and his new friend.

"Ella!," Emmett yelled, as he ran faster past his family to get to me. But it was too late.

Damon shot ice at me but I dodged. I lunged for him, tackling him to the floor. I created a shield around the clearing. This ends now.

The spy, his name Kyle, a vampire, grabbed me by my throat, but then I was on fire. I dodged their attacks, shooting fireballs at them with perfect aim. I have had **enough.** I was then air-born as I jumped in the air, crossing my arms, the palms of my hands facing away from each other. I levitated in the air, fire releasing from me, creating a large ball around me. My hair whipped back and forth, on fire, as the fire grew bigger, stronger.

Damon had fear written all across his face. He pounded against my shield, but it was too late.

He was trapped. No amount of ice could save him now.

I opened my eyes, feeling dangerous, deadly, and in control.

I released the fire through my hands, pointed at Damon and Kyle. I screamed at the power as it went, taking away my energy. My eyes closed, and I fell out the sky, the fire disappearing as I hit the hard floor. I was weak.

I felt cold hands touching my forehead, my eyes, until they finally picked me up and I felt the wind as we ran. The last thing I saw was Emmett's proud, yet concerned face as a needle was jabbed into my arms.

Then I was gone.

* * *

_I saw myself in the air. I watched alongside the other vampires as I shot fire from myself, letting out a scream because the power was too much for me. I watched myself fall from the sky, eyes closed, quiet. _

_I saw Ella Black. My other self twitched slightly, her lips moving fast. She was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching. I watched Damon get away. I watched him fly away, wobbling as the fire took its toll on him, burning his skin to something fierce. Kyle was burned to ash, and I was carried back to the house, everyone excited that I was on their side. They wanted to turn me into a weapon, wanting to help me control my power so that I could do that without passing out. _

_I was fading into the wall, disappearing as I was forced into sleep. _

I kept my eyes closed, but I still listened. I wasn't tired anymore, but I felt...stronger somehow. As if I had unlocked something new from inside myself. I jumped to my feet, swaying slightly but I ignored the pain. I moved at insane speed through the house, gasping for air. I felt like I was burning, and that was a bad sign since my body should be immune to fire...

It took me a second to realize that I was still on fire from earlier. I ran outside, and jumped in the river, groaning as the water made the burning go away. But then the fire came back even stronger, hotter, causing the water around me to evaporate. I quickly got out the water, laying in the grass.

Oh no. Bad idea.

The lawn caught fire, spreading to the trees, surrounding the house. I jumped to my feet, screaming for the fire to go away. Benjamin moved the water on the ground, ending the fire. He tried to do the same to me, but it only made my flames stronger.

It was times like this where I missed Damon. He would freeze me, make the fire go away. I was the fire, he was the ice, the extinguisher. A crazy relationship but it kept me under control. I pushed the feeling away. I screamed, causing the flames to get bigger, stronger, suffocating me. The fire wrapped around my throat, and I let it.

"Ella listen to me. You are in control. Don't let it control you. Fight it. Ella listen to me you can do this," I heard Carlisle shout over everyone's screaming.

I sobbed, my tears were tiny, blue flames.

_Make it stop please make it stop let the fire go away, _I begged myself. Slowly, the fire decreased, eventually burning out, leaving me trembling on the ground. I felt cold arms wrap around me, and carry me inside the house. I felt the bed beneath me, but I was too hyped up to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, but I still listened.

People were talking about me downstairs. I fought back a snarl. They act as if I wasn't here. Foolish of them.

"She is a danger to all of us!", screeched Kate. I really don't like that vampire.  
"No! She could help us!," Rosalie argued. "She's my daughter."  
"Only you would adopt a monster," Tanya growled.  
"SHUT UP TANYA! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE GETS MORE ATTENTION THAN YOU!," Emmett roared, a furious snarl ripping through his teeth.  
"Aw Emmett's getting soft. Being a parent has damaged your ego," Tanya shot back.

I heard a crash, like glass shattering, and I felt the house shudder under the impact. I weakly crawled out to the balcony. I looked down and saw Rosalie ripping off Tanya's arms, and Emmett going for Tanya's legs.

I giggled. "You guys rock!", I cheered.

Edward and Bella had to break up the fight, much to my disappointment. I sat on the balcony, and leaned against the railing. I closed my eyes.

I sniffed the air, and my eyes flew open and I jumped to my feet my eyes searching the trees, the river, panicked.

I looked up, and saw her. She was waiting for me, running towards the Cullen house. I snarled, and flipped myself off the edge of the balcony, landing on my feet. Leah swung at me, but I dodged and took her arm clean off. She screamed in pain.

I kicked her in her legs, sending her right legs flying a few feet away. I growled.

"Why can't I just live in peace?!", I shouted. Leah snarled, lunging for me again.

I grabbed her by the other arm, forcing her to turn around. I put her on her knees. I didn't hesitate.

I sunk my teeth into her neck, ripping her head off her shoulders. I set her on fire, and I watched her burn.

I had no regrets. A wolf howled. Drew. in wolf form, walked up to me slowly, as if he were afraid I would kill him too.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," I whispered, stroking his fur. Drew nodded his big wolf head, and licked my palm. I smiled weakly.

"I love you," I whispered as we ran through the woods.

_I love you too...Ella? Why don't you want to go to your father? And why don't you want anyone to know about you? Although I agree, I don't want you to leave me, _Drew thought, sitting by La Push beach. I sat on his back, scratching him behind his ears.

I frowned. "I don't want anyone to know about me because I don't want to be like my father. Aro craves power, special abilities...if he is going to love me, I want it to be because I'm his daughter, not because I am the strongest hybrid known to man. And I wanted to start over. Leah abused me, and my father abandoned me. I want a family. Rosalie and Emmett...I love them for than my life. They are my parents know. They taught me so many things...I wish a war didn't have to end it all. I have been run for thirteen years from my father. If he gets me, he will use me to kill people and get what he wants. I would make the perfect weapon, and that is why I must stay hidden. I envy humans...their life is so easy. I want a new life Drew. A new family. A place and a family that will love me, and care about me. I just...I want to start over."

Drew looked at me with his big wolf eyes, and he whimpered. He used his paw to gently wipe away my tears. I kissed his forehead.

"The war is tomorrow. Promise me you'll fight," I whispered, crying harder. Drew phased back, and put his shorts on.

"I will fight by your side until you order me away," he whispered back, taking my hand and pressing it to his cheek. I couldn't fight the pain that took me then. I knew Drew wouldn't be seeing me again after the war. I knew he would be devastated, crying himself to sleep. I knew I would be the cause for his pain, and the cause that saved his life.

I kissed him, wanting to make every second count.

Who knew love could be so deadly?


	12. Surrender for the ones I love

Today was the day. The war. Trial. Death. All combined into one event at one time. My thoughts were in a panic, but my heart didn't speed up. My body was calm, as if it knew what was coming. And maybe it did. Over the last few days, I spent time with everyone I loved. Drew, the pack, and the Cullen's. And when we weren't having fun on our last days, we trained. I taught the covens fighting styles that the Volturi used. I practiced using my powers, and they got better. I almost mastered control. As we stood in the clearing, waiting for the Volturi to arrive, I clung to Emmett and Rosalie.

My parents. I would have to leave them today, and I could imagine how hard Rosalie would sob, even though she couldn't produce tears. I could imagine Emmett's pain filled eyes as he hugged Rosalie, as he watched me leave the clearing as the enemy. I could see it all. I felt the tears building up, but I pushed them away. No I couldn't cry. Not yet.

The Volturi slowly walked towards us, their eyes sweeping across us, trying to find a weakness, someone to easily kill. I locked eyes with Aro, and he looked furious. I would be furious too if my daughter joined the other side. It doesn't look good when you're betrayed by your own flesh and blood. But I guess fate has a different plan for us.

For me.

Carlisle stepped forward, greeting Aro, announcing that Renesmee isn't an immortal child. Aro, of course, summoned Edward, Bella, and Nessie forward after seeing how they all clung to each other. Jacob, Emmett and I followed them as a bodyguard type thing. I looked at Aro, my eyes pleading. He ignored me of course, turning back to Edward as he touched his hand, stealing every thought he's ever had.

I stared at Jane, reading her thoughts. I gagged, causing everyone to turn to look at me. I fought back the urge to puke all over the place. Oh god Jane has a _thing_ with my brother! Dear Jesus, the innocence of my mind has officially been destroyed. A miracle happened. Alice and Jasper ran through the trees, Alice showing Aro a vision so realistic, I almost fell to my knees. I moaned as I saw the outcome of her vision. Carlisle died first, followed by Jasper. Seth...oh no Seth not Seth. A wolf who hated vampires to their core risked their lives to save Esmé. Oh Bless their soul. Marcus is a suicidal vampire because he didn't even try to fight as the Romanians ripped him in half. Renesmee and Jacob got away, but everyone...everyone was gone. I shriek escaped my lips. I gasped for air, stumbling into Emmett.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close to him.

"Is there a problem Ella?", Aro purred, taking a few steps closer to me. I felt my fangs coat themselves with venom, ready to attack at any given moment.

I took a step back as I answered. "I am fine Father.", I hissed quickly. I knew my father all too well. He would want a fight either way. I knew he would win. He knew something Alice didn't.

Alice couldn't see Damon and I. Damon was with the Volturi. With Damon around to protect them, they would leave the clearing with a mass murder in their hands as they walked away in top condition.

Today was my end. All so Renesmee could have a beginning. She betrayed me, and yet here I was, saving her and everyone else's lives. I should get an award. Note the sarcasm.

"Father. I know this child will not be a danger to us. And I also know that neither of you are convinced. In exchange for their lives, all of their lives, I sacrifice myself. I surrender," I say, my voice strong, but in the inside I felt like I was burning. I heard gasps ripple through the crowd.

"Ella! No!," Emmett whispered, reaching for me. I pushed him away. Aro looked astounded, and yet smug, as if he knew I would join him eventually.

"Fair trade my darling daughter. Welcome to the Volturi," he says, pulling me to him. I heard snarls coming from the pack and the Cullen's and their friends.

"Can I say good-bye first?", I asked Aro, hoping he could at least give me this. He nodded.  
"Make it quick. We need to be going!," he replied, cheerful, as he handed me a black cloak. I put it on and slowly walked back to the Cullens.

"I know...this is a betrayal. But I don't see it that way. Hopefully, in time, you can forgive me," I say, looking at all of them.

Rosalie lunged forward and crushed me to her. "No," she snarled, her eyes filled with pain. I started to cry.

"Rosalie. You will always be my mother. You have given me hope. You have changed me. I only want what's best for you. You gave me the love I've been waiting for. And I wish you could have kids, because I'm sure you would be a great mother, a are my mother, and I am your daughter. I never wanted it to end this way," I choked out through my tears. Rosalie sobbed as she hugged me. I closed my eyes, then reopened them. It wasn't a nightmare.

This was a reality. I turned to Emmett, wrapping my arms around him and cried harder.

"Emmett. You will always be my father. I love you. And Rosalie. More than anything. Please forgive me. You have loved me, cared about me, and...I owe you both my life. I wish you both the best. Keep Rosalie safe Dad. I love you. All of you. Be safe."

I looked at everyone. "Be safe. And even though you don't feel the same way about me, I love you. Forever." I walked to the pack, kissing each wolf on the head, and hugging them. I went to Drew, but then the wolves surrounded him, and he phased back, putting on his shorts.

He walked forward to meet me, his face twisted in agony. I just saved his life, and yet it still feels like I am dying.

"Drew. You are amazing. These past few weeks with you have been wonderful. My only regret is that we didn't have longer. I love you. More than my own life. I want you to move on from me. Be happy.", I whispered, taking his hand. I dropped his hands and took off my locket.

Everyone stared in shock. I could understand. This locket hasn't left my neck in thirteen years. And now, I was giving it away. I put the locket around Drew's neck, crying as I did.

"Don't forget about me," I say, wiping his tears gently with my fingertips.

"Never. Don't forget about me," Drew choked out, his voice pained. I fought back a sob.

"I love you. It will always be you. Forever," I said, hugging him. Drew hugged me tight, crying harder.

"I love you more. Always. No one can ever replace you," he told me. I looked into his eyes.

I kissed him, passionately. We were like that for exactly five minutes. I pulled away.

"Forever.", I whispered in his ear. I backed away, then I turned, running alongside my father. Before I disppeared into the woods, I turned back towards them, meeting Drew's pain stricken gaze.

I waved weakly, swallowing another round of tears. Drew waved back, then he turned and ran in the oppisite direction, phasing midair and leaving the clearing.

I lost everything and yet, it was worth it.


	13. One year later

**Drew's POV: **

It has been a year since I've seen Ella. A year I have spent crying myself to sleep. A year I have spent starving myself. A year I spent hating myself. A year I spent feeling suicidal. A year I spent missing her.

A year I have spent screaming for her as I woke up from my nightmares. Carlisle suggested special medicine. But I refused. The pain was the reminder that she was real, and not my imagination. The pain was a reminder that she was mine.

My Ella.

And now she was gone, never to return. Everyday I wanted to die. But I told myself no. I forced myself to stay alive for her. I let Rosalie and Emmett feed me. I let them take care of me. I know she will be back.

She has to be. I couldn't be happy. I couldn't so much as smile unless she was here. I couldn't.

She will. I couldn't move on. I didn't want to. She was the love of my life. I will never replace her.

But sometimes, hope just isn't enough.

* * *

**Aro's POV: **

It has been a year. It was a delight to have my daughter back where she belongs. Her and my son, Damon have been very useful to me. But soon my delight was replaced with concern.

Ella had a baby. She named the girl Samantha Lillian McCarthy-Uley. It was beautiful, but Ella was empty. She couldn't so much as smile without breaking into tears. Samantha was a few months old, but she still understood. She hugged her mother, her big purple eyes filling with tears.

I loved my daughter. And love makes a person do crazy things.

What did I do? Simple.

I let her go.

I watched her and Samantha fly away, and I smiled. She was happy. And that is what mattered.

"I love you my darling daughter. I love you too my wonderful granddaughter. Be safe, and visit me," I whispered as I watched them disappear in the clouds.

The clouds then formed an odd shape, fire surrounding it into a heart. I smiled.

She had heard me.

My little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was a women, making her way into the world.

Her last words to me?

_"I regret nothing."_

I watched the clouds until the fire disappeared, then I returned to my castle, wishing them the best of luck.

* * *

**Ella's POV: **

I owed Aro. He let me go. I will visit him in a month, and of course I shall bring Samantha with me. I smiled. I always liked that name. And her middle name was a tribute to Rosalie, as her last name was a tribute to Emmett.

I knew I would always be a Volturi, but it was amazing that my father let me go. I flew non stop for days, finally landing in a field that marked the boundary line from La Push and Forks, Washington. I held Samantha close to me, her tiny hands clinging to me.

"Mommy? Is this where Daddy is?," she whispered, her purple eyes excited. I nodded, smiling.

A branch broke, and we both looked up, into the eyes of the pack in their human forms, and the Cullen's, their eyes wide with shock as if they couldn't believe I was here.

I looked at Drew, a smile spreading across my face as we ran towards each other. I jumped into his arms, both of us sobbing tears with joy. Drew pulled back, gasping as he saw Samantha.

"You're a father," I whispered. Samantha gurgles and reaches for him, squealing.

"Daddy!," she squealed. Drew took her, smiling. Sammy wrapped her arms around him, giggling.

"Daddy Daddy!," she screamed. The pack and the Cullen's surrounded us, gawking and hugging Samantha and I tightly.

"What's her name?," Alice screamed in my ear as she picked me up and ran back to the Cullen house, everyone close on her heels. I waited until Alice put me down, and until, everyone took a seat to speak.

"Her name is Samantha Lillian McCarthy-Uley," I murmured, hugging Sammy close to me, smiling at her. She giggled and gripped my hair.

Gasps were heard around the room.

"You...you named her after us?," Rosalie and Emmett choked out, their faces shocked, yet proud. I smiled and nodded.

"Two of my favorite people...I thought you two should have some part of her, in some way."

Rosalie rushed over to me, and hugged me, holding her arms out to Sammy. "May I?," she whispered.

I handed Samantha to Rosalie, and they seemed to like each other right away. Sammy giggled and kicked her tiny little feet happily.

"Rosie! Rosie!," she screamed, giggling. Rosalie beamed.

"Awww," the room chorused.

Drew kissed me, crushing me to him. I kissed him back smiling.

"Care to explain what you're doing here? I mean, its great to have you back but how...?", Alice asked. I smiled.

"Aro let me go.", I said, stroking Drew's cheek, looking into his eyes. The room grew silent, even Samantha.

"He...he did what?" Carlisle asked, his voice shaking, as he rushed to my side. I was confused.

Okay they were really weird, even for vampires.

"My father let me go. He said Samantha and I had to visit of course, but he let me go," I explained, taking Samantha out of Rosalie's arm, hugging her to me, kissing her forehead.

"He just...let you go?", Jared asked, his eyes wide. I nodded. I closed my eyes, and used my telepathy to show my memories in the air.

"He let me go, like I said. I'm going to visit him at the end of the month. He just adores his little granddaughter,"I murmured, tickling Samantha. Samantha giggled, and wiggled.

I laughed.

"Mommy will we visit Caius too? I wanna see him too!," Samantha wailed.  
"She is friends with the sadistic blonde? Wonderful," Jasper muttered under his breath.

Samantha's head whipped around, her eyes angry and locked on Jasper. She let out a snarl, nostrils flaring. Jasper took a step back, standing closer to Emmett. Paul, Embry, and Quil smirked.

"She's just like her parents.", Alice cooed, taking Samantha and rocking her back and forth. Jasper watched them closely, not happy about them being so close.

I smiled. My life was here. And this was now.

I was happy, and for the first time in my life, I felt whole.

My life had officially begun.


	14. Epilogue

**18 years later...**

I stood around the campfire, watching my children. My family. The Cullen's and I haven't aged a day, and neither have my children.

Drew was still phasing, and he still looked eighteen. Drew wrapped his arms around me as we sat in northern Canada. We had to move again. The Cullen's weren't aging and the people of Forks started to catch on.

I held Drew's hand, smiling as he kissed the ring on my left hand. Drew and I had gotten married eighteen years ago, a little while after I came back. The Volturi had been invited, as had the other vampires around the world. Samantha and her siblings raced each other through the woods, and wrestled for food, growling at each other playfully. Alice shuddered as she watched them get their clothes dirty. Emmett and Rosalie watched them, smiling at their grandchildren and their laughter. Carlisle and Edward had been interested in our hybrid kind, doing test and research to observe us. It proved to be helpful.

All of them stopped aging at age three, looking like teenagers who were about seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen. Over eighteen years, Drew and I have had six kids.

Samantha, Sophie and Sam (twins), Emerald, Korra and Alex (twins). Samantha was eighteen years old, Sophie and Sam were seventeen, Emerald was fifteen, and Korra and Alex were thirteen. Each of them were gifted, and had great self-control.

Samantha Lillian McCarthy-Uley got my ability of telepathy, telekinesis, and was able to shot fire. She had long, curly, jet black hair like her father, but she had my purple eyes. Her skin was caramel colored. She was about 5'6, and she didn't talk much. She was very protective of her younger siblings, and she has learned to control her powers when just a child. Samantha was deadly when provoked, and she didn't hesitate to kill you.

Sophie Catalaya McCarthy-Uley and Sam Andrew McCarthy-Uley had the ability to turn into any creature they want and communicate with them (Like be able to understand barks and other animal noises). They could even turn into mermaids, unicorns and fairies. Crazy, I know. But it's what they could do. Sophie had my auburn colored curly hair, and dark brown eyes, caramel colored skin, and she was 6'1. Sam had jet black curly hair, dark brown eyes, and was 6'3. Sam was very protective of his family. They were close, and they didn't like to be separated from each other for very long. They both loved to fight, and enjoyed the challenge.

Emerald Aeriale McCarthy-Uley had the ability of shields, mental and physical. Her shield was so powerful that it could stop a missile from coming her way. She has learned to expand it, and even use it from a distance. Emerald has bright green eyes, the color of the jewel emerald. That's how she got her name. Her hair was a fiery red, and ran straight down her back. Emerald was the peacemaker of the family. She hated fighting but she would if it was necessary.

Korra Amethyst McCarthy-Uley had the ability to make herself intangible (The ability to walk through walls and other solid objects at will), and she could see ghosts and talk to them. Korra had bright blue eyes, and straight, long, dark hair. She didn't like violence, but like Emerald, she would fight if the situation required it. Korra loved her family, and was close to her twin, Alex. She was short, and always nice.

Alexander Volturi McCarthy-Uley (Volturi after Aro) had the ability to mimic another's powers. He can do this by touching them, or just by being in the same room. If he uses this certain ability multiple times, it became his permanently. He has bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He is very protective of his sisters and his family, and is often seen playing the bodyguard role alongside Sam.

I watched the kids run around, kicking and fighting each other over the last hamburger. As they fought, they didn't realize that Samantha has already eaten it until it was too late. I giggled as I watched them. Drew had given me back my locket, and I touched it, as I looked up towards the sky.

Over these past few years I learned a lot of stuff.

I saw who I really was. I gained back my happiness. I gained back everything. I have a family, kids, a husband...my life couldn't get any better.

I looked up towards the dark sky, which held little amounts of stars. I lifted my hand, and shot a large fire-ball up at the sky, smiling as it burst into tiny rainbows and remained in the sky.

I am Ella Black.

I am light.

And as the world grew older, I stayed forever young. As people died and fought to their death, I stayed healthy, living for hundreds and thousands of years. I never lost the ones I loved, and I probably never would. I had a life, a family, love.

Something I would kill for.

I am Ella Black.

And this is my story.

My last words? Easy.

I regret nothing.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story! Send me reviews if you want me to write another story! Thanks so much for reading! I love you all! N/H. Catch you on the flip side! **

**See ya!**


End file.
